


Шурави

by 123ok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Cold War, F/M, M/M, Russia aka USSR, Russian Empire, Shuravi, Soviet–Afghan War, hystory
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123ok/pseuds/123ok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История отношений Афганистана и России, и последняя война СССР.</p><p>Шурави́ (букв. "советский") - афганское название советских специалистов и служащих Советской Армии, мобилизованных для войны в Афганистане.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо предисловия

**Вместо предисловия**

_Арата был здесь единственным человеком, к которому Румата не испытывал ни ненависти, ни жалости, и в своих горячечных снах землянина, прожившего пять лет в крови и вони, он часто видел себя именно таким вот Аратой, прошедшим все ады вселенной и получившим за это высокое право убивать убийц, пытать палачей и предавать предателей..._  
— Не уклоняйтесь, дон Румата. Почему вы не хотите дать нам вашу силу?  
— Не будем говорить об этом.  
— Нет, мы будем говорить об этом. Я не звал вас. Я никогда не молился. Вы пришли ко мне сами. Или вы просто решили позабавиться?... Вы ослабили мою волю, дон Румата. Раньше я надеялся только на себя, а теперь вы сделали так, что я чувствую вашу силу за своей спиной. Раньше я вёл каждый бой так, словно это мой последний бой. А теперь я заметил, что берегу себя для других боев, которые будут решающими, потому что вы примете в них участие… Уходите отсюда, дон Румата, вернитесь к себе на небо и никогда больше не приходите.

 

«Трудно быть богом»  
Аркадий и Борис Стругацкие

 

_В Азии слишком много Азии, она слишком стара. Вы не можете исправить женщину, у которой было много любовников, а Азия ненасытна в своих флиртах с незапамятных времен. Она никогда не будет увлекаться воскресной школой и не научится голосованию иначе, как с мечом в руках._

«The Man Who Was»  
Редьярд Киплинг

 

Демократическая Республика Афганистан,  
1983 год

 

Солнце палило, как огромная паяльная лампа, а над дорогой стояла вездесущая желтоватая пыль, от которой в этой части злополучного Афгана было не спастись. Она скрипела на зубах, забивалась в нос, а, смешавшись с потом, облепляла кожу противной липкой коркой. 

Внутри БМП, конечно, если и не прохладнее, то уж точно – чище, но желающих присоединиться к механику не находилось. Точнее – не находилось желающих подорваться на фугасе и превратить эту самую БМП в свою братскую могилу. Броня – броней, но верхом на ней – надежнее. Хоть и горяча, зараза. Но все же пуля - по сравнению с фугасом – дура, а в десять глаз и опасность быстрее заметишь. 

Если от жары не задремлешь. Тем более, что пейзаж красотами не балует – ржавые горы у горизонта, сушь и голь вокруг. Впрочем, эту шайтан-машину так трясет..

Сегодня, правда, заметили кое-что другое. 

И первым, как всегда, комбат - высоченный ладный детина с темной от загара кожей и выгоревшими до белизны волосами. А еще с самыми, наверное, странными глазами на свете – не то лиловыми, не то фиолетовыми, не то сиреневыми, леший знает. Поговаривали, что служит с самого начала войны, чуть ли не в штурме дворца Амина участвовал. Удивительно только, что до сих пор под ротацию не попал. 

Из-под повязанного банданой платка командира отделения тянулась тонкая полоска волос, а сама эта крепкая выносливая шея красиво перетекала в мощные плечи, облепленные тельником и покрытые пятнами пыли. Внезапно, комбат замер, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь, потом резко вскинул голову и прищурился, разглядывая что-то у дороги. Да еще так далеко – странно, что вообще засек. 

Четверо других солдат тут же напряглись… но сегодня «безносая» пришла не по их жизни. 

И все же находка несильно отличалась от пули. Только пущенной прямо в душу. 

Про то, что сейчас лежало на раскаленном пыльном изломе, твердо сказать можно было только одно – когда-то оно было человеком. Когда-то дрыгало кулачками-ножками в пеленках, лепило снежки, мерило сапогами лужи, училось в школе, может, где-то работало и кого-то любило… 

Теперь же у этого куска мяса не было ни рук, ни ног, ни глаз, ни носа, ни языка. Только уши и теплящаяся при помощи спецлекарств жизнь, чтобы он мог слышать прерывистый от потрясения мат и сдавленное бульканье рвоты. 

\- Чт-т-то эт-то… 

Ответивший голос был странно спокойным, и еще – отчего-то знакомым. Даже здесь – в аду. И, видимо, именно его обладатель набросил на него сверху куртку и делал сейчас единственно правильное – щелкал ружейным предохранителем. 

\- Это еще сто афганцев. Вот только едва ли это его утешит. 

Не утешит. 

Даже в тот краткий миг после выстрела «кукла» думал лишь – «Зачем?»

А перед самой смертью бывшему солдату вдруг померещился стоящий над ним высокий, знакомый с детства мужчина с самими странными на свете глазами, в которых отражался тот же самый вопрос. 

Зачем?

 

Афганистан, Кабул,  
Наше время

 

Когда-то здесь было очень красиво. 

Особенно зимой – когда вершины окружавших дворец гор серебрил снег, и небо над ними стояло прозрачным синим или бархатно-звездчатым куполом. 

«Та зима и особенно - те дни - были хороши и вовсе необыкновенно. Так совершенен цветущий розовый куст, который не только усыпан шипами, но у чьих корней еще и затаилась ядовитая змея. И чем горче ее яд – тем ярче и желаннее цветы на его ветвях». 

Теперь от Тадж-Бека остались одни развалины, прокаленные и выстуженные до пустынной желтизны. Крыша и боковые крылья обвалились, провалы окон таращились на горы и небо пустыми глазницами. Все стены, колонны и лестницы были иссечены, изъедены пулями и снарядами. 

Воистину символ истории Афганистана в ХХ-м веке. Возведенный для первого независимого правителя страны, дворец сгорел в горниле Гражданской войны, спустя несколько лет после ухода шурави разгоревшейся с особой силой. 

Разумеется, таких «символов» - остатков былой если не роскоши, то относительно мирной жизни – по всей стране было рассыпано немало. Но Тадж-Бек все равно оставался местом особенным – именно здесь когда-то разыгралась одна из наиболее драматичных сцен в истории не только Афганистана, но и всего мира. 

«О да, с его стороны это был настоящий спектакль. Декорации, костюмы, речи – все было на высоте. Жаль только, что многие зрители до опустившегося занавеса просто не дожили. Впрочем, сценарием это и не предусматривалось».

Среди желтых развалин скользила невысокая тень. Врывающийся в проломы ветер дергал за темную ткань, окутывавшую Шарбат с головы до ног, словно ее печаль, но сорвать и развеять их был бессилен. 

Дворец был пуст, разграблен и раздет до самых стен. Здесь уже давно не осталось ничего, что можно было бы унести с собой. 

Кроме воспоминаний – вечного дара и вечного проклятия, наложенного и на людей, и на таких, как они. Но их-то как раз не выбросишь по дороге. 

Впрочем, сегодня Шарбат не хочется никого ни обвинять, ни оправдывать. Для этого у нее достаточно и других дней, и поводов. Сегодня ей просто хочется вспомнить то, что было между ними – в том числе здесь, под этими мертвыми сводами. 

При желании, найти виновного легко – каждый из «принявших посильное участие» без раздумий укажет на своего противника, как на источник всех бед. Хотя, наверное, именно это – непримиримость и слепота всех сторон – и стала тем камнем, с которого начался сокрушительный обвал. 

Память услужлива и жестока, а потому Шарбат отлично помнит, в какой из комнат Иван жил и работал – в те годы, когда его армия использовала Тадж-Бек, как свою штаб-квартиру. Порой ей даже слышатся резкие щелчки открывающегося замка, тихий скрип и гулкие шаги в коридоре. 

Но коридор за дверным провалом наг и пуст. 

Как, говорят, пусты глаза того тела, в котором когда-то жила душа России, а потом Союза. Наверное, это даже победа. Та самая, которая хуже любого разгрома. 

А зал, где они танцевали в тот их – первый и последний – вечер, и вовсе развалился. 

Ветер срывает с обломков ворох желтой пыли, бросает в лицо. Но Шарбат даже не морщится – за паранджой не страшно. А она все еще ее носит, несмотря на все уговоры и требования Америки. 

После двух дней в декабре семьдесят девятого ей уже вообще ничего не страшно. 

Лишь иногда – очень редко – Шарбат думает, как было бы хорошо, если бы Брагинский не дал ей противоядия от им же подсыпанного яда.

Тогда бы последним, что она помнила об этом мире, были бы алые звезды на белых стальных крыльях в Баграме, струящийся шелк белого платья, залитый светом зал, их вальс и торопливый поцелуй на лестнице, спускающейся в сад. 

А завтра – с ядом, с двумя красными ракетами над Кабулом, с иссеченными пулями зеркалами в главном зале, с ручейками крови, стекающими по той самой же лестнице, на которую, как и накануне, безмятежно падал белый-белый и мягкий снег – не настало бы никогда. 

Россия оказался совершенно прав – преемник его земель и тела был уникален. Второй такой страны еще не было на свете. 

Только Союз мог перемежать хитрость, порой доходящую до подлости, с искренностью и подлинной честью. И только такой мог вызвать у самой Шарбат воистину гремучую смесь чувств – от стыдливо-трепетной нежности и уважения до исступленной ненависти и горькой обиды. 

Последнее чувство было нелепее всего. 

Обида. 

Обида на завоевателя?

Глупость неслыханная!

Разве мало армий проходилось по здешним землям огнем и мечом? Персы, македонцы, скифы, гунны, арабы, тюрки, монголы, англичане, теперь вот – американцы. Но почему-то ничье вторжение и ничья жестокость не казались взорвавшимся и погасшим в небесах солнцем...

Даже свирепость Чингисхана, опустошившего здешние долины так, как никто ни до, ни после него, и тень ужаса перед которой навечно осталась жить в глубинах памяти Шарбат, так не потрясала. 

Враг на то и враг, что не приходит с добром. Он приходит, чтобы отнимать, решать свои дела и царить. 

Враг предать не может. 

Так почему же до сих пор – даже от одних воспоминаний – в груди так больно, что тяжело дышать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> БМП - боевая машина пехоты - бронированная боевая машина, предназначенная для транспортировки личного состава к месту выполнения поставленной боевой задачи, повышения его мобильности, вооружённости и защищённости на поле боя в условиях применения ядерного оружия и совместных действий с танками в бою.
> 
> "Кукла" - описанный (и далеко не единственный) способ расправы афганских моджахедов над своими "оппонентами", часто применявшийся к попавшим в плен советским солдатам.
> 
> "Это еще сто афганцев". Брагинский прозрачно намекает на соотношение потерь. СССР за 9 лет войны потерял убитыми 15 тысяч человек, афганцев погибло от 670 тысяч до 2,5 миллионов. Наиболее достоверной и чаще встречающейся цифрой является от 1,1 до 1,5 миллиона. Разумеется, не все эти потери были боевыми (хотя и тут соотношение стабильно держалось 1 к 6), и не все эти люди погибли от рук советской армии. Просто учитывая специфику войны (партизанская плюс гражданская одновременно), а также - специфику ведения советской армией боевых действий - каждый виток насилия оборачивался для СССР и Афганистана таким вот неравноценным соотношением потерь.
> 
> Шарбат Гула (в переводе «Цветочный шербет»), чье имя я дала своей ОЖП-Афганистан — афганская женщина, ставшая известной благодаря фотографии, которая была сделана журналистом Стивом Маккарри во время Афганской войны, когда Гула жила на территории Пакистана в лагере беженцев. Фотография стала узнаваемой после того, как появилась на обложке журнала National Geographic в июне 1985 года. Фотографию иногда сравнивают с портретом Моны Лизы кисти Леонардо да Винчи и называют «Афганской Моной Лизой».
> 
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/ru/2/25/%D0%A8%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%82_%D0%93%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BA%D0%B5_National_Geographic.jpg
> 
> «Ясная» ее память была неглубока – века полтора, не более. Более-менее непрерывное "самосознание" современного Афганистана, как единого целого, традиционно отсчитывают с образования в 1747 году Дурранийской державы.


	2. Север

Эмират Афганистан,   
1880 год

 

Все в мире имеет свой черед и порядок. 

И в нем нормальны – не потому что угодны Аллаху и правильны, а потому что часто встречаются - голод и болезни, родовые муки и смерть младенцев, самовластье сильных и беззащитность слабых, безраздельная власть мужчины над женой и детьми, жестокие стихии и жесточайшие войны. 

Так было, так есть и так будет до скончания мира. 

И не стоит человеку менять этот порядок, так как беды от этого приходящие могут оказаться еще страшнее. Со своей участью и отмеренной судьбой не стоит спорить даже в мыслях. 

 

Место Шарбат Гулы, воплощения то ли народа пуштунов, то ли страны Афганистан (точно она не знала и сама) - было между гигантами Азии: Ираном-Персией на западе, прочими их родичами на севере, Китаем на востоке и Индией на юге. А в последнее время ею заинтересовались и чуждые, неверные, но крайне могущественные державы – Британская и Российская империи. 

Ведь ее земли лежат на перекрестке важнейших путей континента. Счастливое, удачливое место, способное обеспечить процветание и богатство тем, кто на них живет, но… 

Но… 

 

Но сегодня в Кабуле – праздник и гости. Те самые «большие» гости, хоть и ненавистные. 

Британцы и русские все же сумели договориться между собой: сошлись на «кандидатуре» нового эмира Абдур-Рахмана, почти десять лет прячущегося от англичан в России, и согласовали границы Афганистана - которые, несмотря на все потрясения, с тех пор останутся неизменными. 

Кажется, у Шарбат намечалось целых несколько спокойных лет – если, конечно, какое-то из племен не начнет очередное восстание или не нападет на соседнее. 

Что ж, с войной она, кажется, жила всю жизнь. «Ясная» ее память была неглубока – века полтора, не более. И вся была перекалечена войнами, восстаниями и резней. Но иногда в памяти вдруг всплывали образы иного времени – все же люди живут на ее землях около пяти тысяч лет - а вместе с ними и иных войн. 

Смотреть в прошлое было и интересно, и страшно. 

«Неужели в мире нет ничего, кроме войны? Неужели весь мир – это сплошная война? В которой даже победа – это поражение».

Впрочем, сейчас она будет рада и тому, что северный из этих «хозяев жизни» остановится на своих нынешних границах, а надменный Кёркленд, уже развязавший здесь две войны, отступит обратно в Индию. Пусть Афганистан и останется под его протекторатом. 

Договор уже был подписан, праздник тоже давно закончился, но воплощениям стран не спалось. Шарбат – от волнения, а империям – скорее всего, от необходимости обсудить еще какие-то дела и… от недоверия друг другу? 

Ведь у Британии чуть ли не на лице написано, как неприятен ему северянин. Нет, конечно, выражение лица у него невозмутимое, но Шарбат, как и всякая женщина, подобные вещи замечала быстро. К тому же Кёркленда она, увы, знает не первый год. 

«А вот знает ли он меня?» 

Отчего-то зеленые – как у самой Шарбат - глаза англичанина вечно смотрели сквозь нее. Словно девушка была бесплотным духом, пустым местом. Нет, она, конечно, не испытывала никаких иллюзий в разнице их положений, но как можно… уж прям вот так? Хотя бы презрение… 

Одной из немногих привилегий, отличавших Афганистан от обычной женщины, была возможность свободно заходить на мужскую половину, хоть приличия требовали держаться от них – даже ее правителей – подальше. 

Поэтому, стоя в тени, она могла видеть в дверном проеме напряженную, прямую спину Британии, вершину головы России да еще полупустой бокал, который русский то ставил обратно на столик, то вновь начинал крутить в руке. Значит, тоже нервничал. 

«Интересно, а чего боятся такие… такие, как они?»

Раньше ей казалось, что империи вообще ничего не боятся. 

Но, стало быть, и у них кровь в жилах красная. 

\- Шарбат, - внезапно раздался чуть ли не над ухом шепот. 

От неожиданности девушка чуть не вскрикнула, но уже в следующий момент узнала Дилсуз, свою родственницу-северянку, которая совсем недавно вошла в дом Брагинского. 

«Откуда она тут?»

Словно угадав ее мысли, та, которой в будущем предстоит носить имя Таджикистан, таким же торопливым шепотом продолжила:

\- Господин взял меня с собой. 

\- А, – только и ответила Шарбат.

\- Это не то… впрочем, пошли ко мне. 

Россия, привлеченный звуком голосов, наклонился вбок, выглянул из-за закрывающего ему дверной проем Кёркленда и… вдруг улыбнулся Шарбат. 

Брагинский был весь белый, словно вылепленный из первого снега - даже здешнее жестокое солнце еще не смогло его опалить – и лишь причудливые глаза и слишком яркий для мужчины рот выделялись на светлом лице. Улыбка этот рот кривила часто, но глаз никогда не касалась. А тут он улыбнулся по-настоящему и перед Шарбат вдруг возник совсем другой… человек, а по щекам самой Афганистан тут же разбежался румянец. 

Она даже торопливо принялась проверять одежду – на распахнулось ли, не запачкалось ли что-нибудь. Но потом успокоила себя мыслью, что улыбка эта наверняка предназначалась для Дилсуз. Не зря же он взял ее с собой.

***

В небольшом доме, предоставленном русской миссии, было темно – посол и его спутники давно спали. Свет пробивался только из комнаты для часовых. Дилсуз проскользнула в дверь и почти сразу же вернулась с небольшой лампой – стеклянные стенки, сами заключенные в узорную оправу из железа, обжимали пламя крепко и надежно.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, девушка поставила лампу на столик, аккуратно сняла и сложила фаранджи. Концы сорока роскошных кос с вплетенными в них золотыми нитями и монетами упали чуть ли не до расшитых башмачков. 

Впрочем, дорогая и красивая одежда не удивляла совершенно. О воплощениях народов правители заботились почти всегда. Причем, чем сложнее обстояли дела в стране – тем большей роскошью пытались их окружить. 

Разумеется, это не могло обмануть никого из них, и никак не отражалось на судьбе обычных людей, но все-таки процветало во все времена и на всех континентах. За исключением разве что эпох чрезмерного увлечения религией, когда легко можно было попасть на костер или под камни беснующейся толпы. 

Поэтому воплощения старались держаться тише воды, ниже травы – избегая пользоваться предлагаемыми им привилегиями и принимать особо пышные подарки. 

И поэтому Шарбат тоже снимала сейчас с себя паранджу – хотя могла бы выходить из дома и с открытым лицом. Мусульманский этикет требовал покрывать лишь голову и тело, но, соблюдая тысячелетние обычаи здешнего края, Шарбат при посторонних мужчинах лицо открывала только в особо важных случаях. Вроде сегодняшнего приема, который, казалось, был в другой жизни. 

Вместе с темной тканью словно слетели неожиданное смущение и почти все тревожные мысли. Даже стало несколько смешно:

«И с чего я решила, что он узнал меня или Дилсуз? Когда на нас обеих эти «мешки»?»

\- Как у тебя дела? – Слишком уж бодро спросила северянка, - Мы ведь лет 10 не виделись…

\- Уж не хуже твоего. 

Горечь и злость все же остались. Горечь поражения и злость на тех, кто пришел сюда с другого конца света - даже не ради нее и ее имущества, а ради того, чтобы сыграть тут еще одну партию в своей «Большой игре». Но она им еще покажет… Она ведь никогда не была такой же смирной, как ее северная сестрица. 

Дилсуз, хлопотавшая вокруг столика, словно угадала ее мысли и взглянула на Шарбат без обиды, но с какой-то неясной тревогой в темных глазах. 

\- Прошу, будь осторожнее. Господин сказал, что ты осталась в худшем из положений. Ты идешь по остриям кинжалов над огненной пропастью. 

\- Я ПОЧТИ свободна, - отрезала Шарбат. – И будь уверена, скоро освобожусь совсем. В Индии – страшный голод, а значит, у Кёркленда затылок горит. И он не любит уходить далеко от моря. А твоего «господина», - с явной издевкой выделила она это слово, - беспокоит лишь то, что кто-то осмеливается мешать его победному маршу к южному океану. 

Северянка только покачала головой; подвески у лба вспыхнули искрами. 

\- В случае беды о тебе никто не позаботиться. Ты для них – ничейная земля, где можно творить, что вздумается. 

\- То-то я смотрю, как Великая Британия заботится об Индии! Сколько раз за это время на его земли приходил ТАКОЙ голод? Сколько тел унес Инд? Пятьдесят тысяч по тысяче? Шестьдесят?

Ответа не последовало и Шарбат почти устыдилась своей горячности, хоть все же злилась на Дилсуз, явно не находившую в своем подчиненном положении ничего ужасного; хоть со взятия русскими войсками Хивы – столицы последнего свободного государства Средней Азии севернее Афганистана – не прошло и 7 лет. 

\- Как ты с ним живешь? 

«Как ты и прочие правоверные народы терпите над собой власть чужака и христианина?»

Дилсуз печально улыбнулась, опускаясь на гору из подушек:

\- Никак. Он почти не вмешивается в наши дела. Но… он прекратил набеги хивинцев на земледельцев и торговлю рабами. Стало спокойнее. 

\- Чем же ты… расстроена? – Шарбат тоже села и бросила быстрый любопытный взгляд на забытую среди шелков распахнутую книгу – судя по расположению строк, явно со стихами. 

\- Они… те, кто не смог меня защитить…, теперь говорят, что я – видимо, недостаточно хороша… раз не могу привлечь его внимание…, чтобы от всего этого можно было получить больше выгод. Эта поездка для них – надежда. 

Сладкий виноград тут же скис на языке. Как же это было обыденно для их судьбы. 

\- А у него большая семья, и в подчинении сотни таких, как мы. Едва ли он и всех по именам помнит. А ложе, похоже, делит только с равными. Или хотя бы свободными. 

\- Стало быть, низкое или бедственное положение для него – сродни уродству? Я была права – он ничуть не лучше Кёркленда. 

\- Скорее, он боится раздрая в своем доме. Ему вполне хватает необъявленной войны между столицами, - Дилсуз сдержанно хихикнула, уже явно став свидетельницей какого-то выразительного случая, - и все той же Москвой и старшей его сестрой из-за положения хозяйки в доме. Начни он еще выбирать супругу или наложницу – и из-за интриг вообще никакого покоя не станет. Тем более что многие будут крутиться вокруг него и без подмигивания со стороны сильнейших. 

\- Да?! Что-то я не заметила, по чему там сохнуть. Не горяч, не весел и не особо богат. Бледен, как брюхо у лягушки.

Сказала и на всякий случай пригубила пиалу, прикрылась, надеясь, жар на щеках только чудиться. 

Дилсуз рассеянно теребила виноградную ветку:

\- Верно. Не самый красивый, не самый богатый и не самый сильный – и на свете, и в их «стае». Они – европейцы - ведь все верят, что пошли от города, чьих основателей вскормила волчица, и от этого волчьего молока они стали так сильны и так жестоки, что даже великий Чингис не сравнится с ними по числу отнятых жизней. 

\- Что, однако же, не мешает им называть его тираном и чудовищем, а себя – носителями высшей мудрости и благороднейших идей. Двуличие и оборотничество – самая их суть. И он - такой же. 

Это прозвучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение, а потому Шарбат не ждала ответа. Но сестра почему-то лишь сильнее задумалась и заговорила лишь изрядное время спустя:

\- И да, и нет. Он сам не знает, какой он. И никто не знает. Порой он мудр, как старец, порой – смел и самоуверен, как мужчина, порой – наивен, как дитя, которое не понимает простейших вещей. Он – и сын, и брат, и муж, и отец, и глава семьи. В нем тонешь, как в снежных бурях, которые часто кружат над его землей. Сначала мороз странно щиплет за кожу, потом пронзает до костей, потом не чувствуешь уже ничего, а потом становится тепло и хорошо, и клонит в сладчайший из снов, от которого уже не проснуться. Многие заснули навсегда, многие еще грезят наяву, многие бежали и теперь его ненавидят. Потому что ни забыть, ни разлюбить его невозможно. Можно лишь каждый день травить себя ядом злобы. 

Эти неожиданные и пылкие слова, однако, только развеселили Шарбат. 

\- Мне кажется, что ты просто хочешь приучить саму себя к мысли, что новое положение тебе по нраву. Да, облик у него странен, даже для выкормышей волчицы. И все же он не из тех, про которых говорят, что сам Иблис украсил их лица жемчужинами, чтобы они могли ходить среди людей и сбивать их с доброй дороги. 

\- Наверное, мне не стоит этого говорить… «выносить сор из избы», как там это называют. Но его желают даже собственные сестры, хоть он ясно дал понять, что и слышать не желает о подобной богомерзкой связи. Но младшей даже его слово – не указ, ведь росли они порознь и брата она в нем почти не видит. Старшая хотя бы помнит об их родстве, но и она тоже может когда-нибудь сойти с ума от этой ненависти и любви. 

Дилсуз подхватила с подушки распахнутую книгу и, не перевернув и единой страницы, начала читать:

Весною умер дидыч старый,  
А летом дидыч молодой  
В село приехал. Злые чары  
Он из Московщины с собой  
Привез, красавец, для меня;  
И я веселье разлюбила,  
И Маковеевого дня  
Я не забуду до могилы.  
Как ясно солнышко светило,  
Как закатилося... и ночь!  
Мое дитя! моя ты дочь!  
Не обвиняй меня, несчастной,—  
Я стыд и горе понесла!  
И Маковеев день ужасный,  
И день рожденья прокляла.

Мы были в поле, жито жали;  
Окончив жатву, шли домой;  
Подруги пели и плясали,  
А я с распущенной косой,  
В венке из жита и пшеницы  
Вела перед, была царица.  
Нас встретил дидыч молодой.  
Никто так мной не любовался.  
Я трепетала, тихо шла,  
А он смотрел и улыбался.  
О как я счастлива была!  
Какою сладкою мечтою  
Забилось сердце у меня...  
На третий день... О мой покою!  
Зачем покинул ты меня?   
На третий день... и я в палатах  
Была, как пани на пиру.

Недолго я была богата.  
Зимою рано поутру  
Проснулась я,— все пусто было,  
И сердце холодом заныло,  
А слуги... бог им судия!  
С насмешкой выгнали меня  
И двери заперли за мною.  
Я села здесь, под этим пнем,  
И долго плакала... Потом  
Едва протоптанной тропою  
В село забытое пошла  
И долю горшую нашла:  
Меня и в хату не пустили,  
Все посмеялись надо мной  
И хусткой черною, простой  
Косу шелковую накрыли.

***

Артур Кёркленд любил сказки и увлекательные истории. Бывало, даже сам чаровал, баловался гаданиями и прочим оккультизмом.

Вот только терпеть не мог, когда всю эту шелуху пытались вынести за пределы томных светских салонов и клубов, или принять на ее основании какие-то решения по делам «реального мира». Сказкам, романтике и мистицизму – место на бульварной бумаге и в прокуренных опиумом и ароматическими маслами комнатах с чучелами на стенах. И не стоит об этом забывать. 

Поэтому, когда Брагинский улыбнулся, и тихий женский шепот в коридоре внезапно стих, Англии не требовалось вставать и снимать с Гулы паранджу, чтобы увидеть под ней приоткрывшийся рот, румяные щеки и заблестевшие глаза. Как не требовалось искать магических объяснений такой «реакции». 

В привлекательности империй, из-за которой обычные народы и без всякого бряцанья оружием летели к ним, как мотыльки на пламя свечи, магии было не больше, чем в законе всемирного тяготения. Яблоко, если его не держать, рано или поздно полетит вниз, к источнику притяжения, а не воспарит в воздух. Ну, или при наличии нескольких источников притяжения может быть разорвано между ними. Другое дело, что яблоко не способно к рефлексии и осознанию своих перспектив. Впрочем, из-за богатейшего опыта наблюдений за людьми со всех континентов Земли, Артур не был склонен преувеличивать мыслительные таланты большинства народов. 

\- Мы ведь, кажется, договорились, что под твое влияние она не попадает? К чему эти авансы, Брагинский? 

Россия взглянул на него с таким искренним недоумением, что захотелось схватить его за волосы и как следует повозить о столешницу. Но вместо этого Англия лишь взял с этой столешницы свой бокал с вином. 

В своем роде он даже уважал Брагинского – за это великолепное лицемерие, почти граничившее с самообманом. Он сам был таким же циником, создавшим вокруг себя стойкий шлейф романтичности и изысканности, который был столь крепок, что забивал и запах пожарищ и разлагающихся тел в колониях, и вонь пригородов самого Лондона. 

Россия же своей softpower пользовался куда менее умело – в итоге оставляя за собой множество разбитых, полных тьмы сердец, но отсутствие огранки с лихвой компенсировалось талантом. Даже у Англии, бывало, перехватывало сердце от его музыки или книг, в которых он сдирал с персонажей всякий налет книжности, препарируя и их, и читательские души, как хирург – лежащего в холодном свете ламп пациента. 

Прочитав их, поверить в то, что Брагинский не разбирается в мире и не знает, что творит – было просто невозможно. 

Он все осознавал, но вел себя так, словно не понимает, что делает. И надо признать – ему частенько удавалось обмануть этим и другие страны, и собственных людей. 

Вот только Кёркленд лучше кого бы то ни было знал - наивные и сумасшедшие до империй не дорастают. Или же не переживают своих основателей. 

Также он знал, что Брагинскому отлично известно и о неприязни к нему со стороны Артура – неприязни вполне осознанной, рациональной, лишенной каких бы то ни было инфернальных черт. 

И совершенно несвязанной с Альфредом. При всей привязанности, а может – и любви – к Америке Артур никогда не ставил свою «отеческую» ревность выше безопасности - своей и своего мира. Поэтому запудренные мозги младшего брата и его со временем неизбежно разбитое сердце - а этим все и кончится, ведь Брагинский тоже никогда не поставит свои романы выше своих интересов и своих людей – они, конечно, значились в списке претензий Англии к России, но стояли далеко не на первом месте. 

Сейчас Брагинский опять смотрел на Артура, а до того - улыбнулся Шарбат Гуле – так, словно никогда не задумывался о таких вещах. 

\- Мне показалось, что она расстроена твоей победой, Артур. Ты удержался тут на кончиках ног, но все же удержался. Вот только – надолго ли?

Беседы между странами – особенно равными - часто велись в таком фамильярном тоне, Особенно, когда они были давно знакомы - после 300-400 лет общения невольно начинаешь уставать соблюдать этикет и выстраивать пышные фразы. И когда у Англии не было потребности устраивать публичную комедию, он с удовольствием предавался таким вот разговорам с Брагинским. Хороший собеседник – отрада для ума. 

\- Зато твоя новая игрушка, я посмотрю, просто счастлива от твоего появления в этой глухомани. 

Фиолетовые глаза потемнели так убедительно, что Артур чуть было не зааплодировал:

\- Я настоятельно прошу не оскорблять членов моей familia. Ее люди – теперь такие же подданные моего императора и даже сейчас почти ничем не отличаются от прочих. 

«Какой текст! Какие слова!»

\- Хорошо сказано. А главное – благородно! Но видишь ли, Брагинский – за годы моих скитаний по морям, я столько всего насмотрелся, что не склонен видеть в ком-то человека, пока он не докажет, что он – человек. 

\- Эм, прости, но я, кажется, не слишком… - Россия подался чуть вперед, эполеты сверкнули золотом, и подпер голову рукой, - … понимаю, о чем ты.

\- Что ж, поясню. Недавно твои газеты разразились обличительной речью в адрес нескольких моих охотников, которые в качестве приманки для ловли крокодилов использовали детей местного племени. Факт вопиющий, конечно. Если забыть о том, что этих детей моим людям продали их же родители. За какую-то ничтожную мелочь. И отлично зная, зачем они «белым господам» нужны. Могу ли я видеть в них людей? А в кровожадных майя, чьи жрецы по праздникам Богини маиса снимали кожу с едва расцветших девочек, надевали ее на себя и кружились в своих бешеных танцах, окропляя землю капающей с этих лохмотьев сукровицей? Или в индусах, сжигающих женщин на погребальных кострах вместе с мертвым супругом? А в даяках с Борнео, которые помогали нам, завоевателям, убивать своих восставших собратьев, а по возвращении в свои села – умерщвляли и калечили вдов. Так как по их вере, если какой-то мужчина погибнет на охоте или войне – в этом виновна его жена, точнее – ее супружеская неверность, которая карается смертью…

\- Бывают же места на нашем свете… - в пустоту, ни к кому не обращаясь, произнес Россия. – И все же чужие преступления – слабое оправдание своих собственных. 

\- Ну, тебе тоже есть о чем вспомнить, - примирительно ответил Артур, подливая в оба бокала вина, - Но для них это не преступление, а норма жизни. Это мы для них – аномалия. 

\- Так может стоит их переучить? Все мы или наши предки начинали путь с таких же дикостей. 

Эти простые слова, сказанные так легко, между прочим, были словно пощечина. Брагинский открыто, словно издеваясь, озвучил одну из величайших фобий Британии. Страх, что дикари окажутся способными к полноценному развитию и что Россия – этот полуевропеец-полуазиат, им в этом поможет. 

\- Мне, во всяком случае, без развития новоприсоединенных народов не обойтись никак. - Русский задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, - И без развития Афганистана – тоже. Но она – умная девочка, она справится. 

\- Намеренье похвальное, но очень смешное. Я бы даже сказал – бесплодное. Когда-то, - повел он затянутой в перчатку рукой в сторону полной лунного света галереи, - почти две с половиной тысячи лет назад именно на этих землях Александр Великий встретил Роксану…

\- Да, она была из народа, чьими прямыми потомками являются народы Дилсуз и Шарбат. 

\- И из какого-то каприза он, повелитель мира, женился на азиатке, которую ему привели для танцев и забавы. Вот только союз этот был несчастливым и бессмысленным. Она не дала ему наследника, и империю Александра после его смерти разодрали в клочья его друзья. А за две с половиной тысячи лет в этом краю, по сути, ничего и не изменилось. 

Россия поморщился:

\- Артур, пожалуйста, лукавь и недоговаривай в своих газетах, а не мне в лицо. Я для этого слишком много читаю. Роксана родила наследника, вот только «друзья Александра» править ему не дали и убили в юности. А без развития и просвещения здешних людей мне никак не обойтись. И дело не в гуманности. Моя мать всю жизнь страдала от набегов варваров. Мне и моим сестрам этот крест достался по наследству. А прекратить все это удалось, лишь отучив их разбойничать - сиречь научив зарабатывать на хлеб мирным трудом, не завидовать соседям и не пытаться устроить Великое переселение народов. Половина людей Дилсуз имеют родичей в краю Шарбат, с ее Племенами и огромным влиянием арабских начетчиков. Граница же Афганистана, а стало быть – моя, распахнута, как ворота. Это к тебе попасть можно только на корабле, вольно-невольно оставив пометку для властей, а у меня - можно и по-тихому поле или перевал перейти. 

\- Выходит «от перемещения границ проблемы не меняются»? 

\- Именно что, - усмехнулся Брагинский, - Впрочем, при возврате к прежним границам они только возрастают. Это следствие из озвученного правила. Поэтому границу можно двигать только вперед.

***

Великобритания, Лондон,  
3 мая 1919 года

 

Когда Кёркленду прислали телеграмму, что эмир Афганистана провозгласил независимость от Британской империи и его войска вторглись на север Индии – ему показалось, что над ним издеваются. 

«Только этого не хватало!»

Лишь пару недель назад был более-менее усмирен Египет – хотя до полного разрешения проблем было далеко – и начались беспорядки в самой Индии. 

Расстрел британскими солдатами мирной демонстрации в Амритсаре дела не решил. Поэтому Артура не удивило и еще одно пришедшее сообщение - о возможном в самые ближайшие дни восстании в Пешаваре, то есть практически у границы с Афганистаном. 

«Могли они действовать заодно?» - подумал он и досадливо поморщился. 

Дел в разбитой и – как оказалось впоследствии – навечно утратившей свою прежнюю геополитическую мощь Европе было невпроворот. Проигравшие империи, включая Россию, бурлили, на их землях тут и там возникали новые государства – одно другого причудливее – и, просуществовав порой несколько дней, исчезали без следа. 

Но владения в Индии были слишком важны. Настолько, что ради наведения там порядка, стоит на время покинуть Европу. 

Когда-то именно из-за угрозы их лишиться Артур и вторгся в Афганистан. Сама по себе Шарбат Гула его ничуть не интересовала, но в качестве щита против растущих аппетитов Брагинского и для пощипывания за бока Китая и Персии использовать эту гордую дурочку было очень удобно.

И вот – такой занятный поворот. И именно тогда, когда главная угроза миновала - когда Россия, кажется, приказал долго жить, или находится в таком положении, что ему еще долго не будет дела до этой части мира. Когда теряешь обеих сестер и половину населения – не до варварских народов Средней Азии, с которыми толком сблизился лишь пару-тройку десятилетий назад. 

«Независимость… Какая прелесть. И кто же, моя дорогая, осмелится ее признать? Дрожащие страны Азии и Ближнего Востока, где я теперь один царь и Бог? Или растоптанные Германия и Турция, чьи послы мутили воду в Кабуле еще года три назад?» 

 

 

Эмират Афганистан, Кабул,  
24 мая 1919 года 

 

В комнате для приема гостей горел свет. 

Кипящий от накопившейся и неизлитой злобы Англия направился прямо туда. Даже чувство самосохранения ему на время изменило – он буквально забыл, что его армия еще далека от Кабула и война в самом разгаре. Даже не задумался о том, почему в доме нет охраны и больше ни в одной из комнат не светиться ни огонька. 

Внутри, к его досаде, никого не оказалось – хотя расставленные на нарядной кошме блюда с остатками еды говорили, что совсем недавно здесь кто-то был. На миг Артуру даже померещился темный мужской силуэт в углу, у самой лампы. Но то оказалась лишь игра света и теней. 

С досады наподдав по самому большому блюду ногой и опрокинув его, он выбежал обратно во внутренний дворик и устремился на женскую половину. 

Здесь тоже было пусто, только явно давно.

«Неужели она потащилась в бой с каким-то отрядом? Нет, скорее всего, отправилась куда-нибудь в горы. Но где тогда прислуга?»

Отсутствие источника гнева его несколько отрезвило, но не намного. Умом Артур понимал, что ведет себя не рационально, но все произошедшее вывело его из себя. А если говорить точнее - взбесило до потери лица и привычного самообладания. 

Да, конечно, британская армия легко отбила у афганцев захваченными ими город Баг и предотвратила восстание в Пешаваре. Теперь военные действия перекинулись уже на земли самого Афганистана. Но потери среди британской армии при этом были совершенно несоответствующими ситуации и уровню военного потенциала противника. Еще хуже был разразившийся в армии Артура «пацифизм» и дезертирство, изъевшие ее, словно ржавчина. 

Его люди уже устали от бесконечной череды войн и карательных экспедиций, чей список венчала Великая война, лишившая их прежнего мира и своего места в нем. Они пережили ад, сердце их цивилизации лежало в руинах и мысль вести войну на каком-то дальнем рубеже, гоняя по местным горам дикарей, им совсем не улыбалась.

***

Почему-то многие считают, что быть империей – легко и приятно.

Да, конечно, приятно быть по-настоящему независимым - игроком, а не фигурой на шахматной доске, вершить судьбы других народов, создавать грандиозные произведения искусства, потрясать человечество чудесами науки. 

Но на другой чаше весов всегда будут лежать огромные расходы, «похоронки», эпидемии, самый разнообразный и часто – чудовищный - климат, тысячи языков и тысячи народов, к которым нужно найти «подход», происки соперников и собственные интриги, из-за которых нельзя и слова сказать «просто так», без задней мысли. 

Вот уже третье столетие подряд Артур рассылает во все уголки Земли не только своих солдат, но даже отнимает детей у бедных родителей, чтобы было кому жить и работать в колониях. То же самое ждет и многочисленных сирот, оставшихся после Великой войны. Вот такой вот дар погибшим героям. Многие из этих детей, конечно, просто не выживут в чуждом для них климате и сгорят на работе, но так уж делаются дела в Британской империи. 

Когда-то кто-то сказал ему: «Если ты начинаешь задумываться о морали, значит – стареешь или умираешь». 

А Артур еще хотел жить. 

«К этому нужно или привыкнуть, или даже не начинать партии». 

Но какое-то глубинное чутье, разум, столь острый, что уже превратился в интуицию, подсказывал, что наступает иное время. В котором будут царить иные порядки. И ему нужно будет переделать себя в соответствии с ними. Или исчезнуть. 

Все это последние дни копилось в душе смутной тревогой. А два дня назад – после особо крупного побега его солдат – пришло сообщение, что независимость Афганистана была признана Советской Россией. Или, как еще ее называли – Российской Федерацией - в противоположность Российской империи. 

И, узнав об этом, Артур обозлился до безумия. Как будто перестал быть могущественнейшей страной мира, у которой все просчитано на несколько шагов вперед, а вновь обратился запуганным и стеснительным мальчишкой с дальнего острова. Он буквально кипел от ярости, хоть это не имело никакого смысла. 

Чем ему объективно грозил тот факт, что одна разваливающая страна признала другую - ту, от которой все прочие всё равно будут отводить глаза? 

Ничем!

За исключением того, что с похоронами Брагинского в мире, кажется, несколько… поторопились. Но после всего произошедшего выжить он не мог. Права не имел – теперь, когда во главе страны встали «романтики», способные наяву воплотить худшие кошмары Артура. 

А коммунисты при всей их хватке и даже циничности были именно «романтиками», чьи устремления, однако, неприятно сходились с вполне реальными потребностями России, которых тот никогда и не скрывал. Но не для того в Англии пестовали русских революционеров всех направлений, чтобы они реально послужили благу своей страны.

К тому же такой союз геополитических интересов России и коммунистических фантазий мог породить на свет нечто такое, о чем Британия даже подумать боялся. 

«Могло ли все происходящее в этой части мира быть делом их рук?» 

Это казалось невероятным – правительство большевиков еще даже толком не восстановило связь Средней Азии с Центральной Россией, но все же…

***

Но все же Артур запалил свечу и принялся рыться в стоявшем здесь дорогом секретере – очевидно, подарке эмира.

Ворох писем, наброски стихов, бухгалтерские заметки, колбочки с какими-то травами и притираниями. Сначала все это беспорядочно летело прямо на пол, но потом благодаря этой однообразной возне, нескольким изорванным листкам и расколотым бутылочкам, Англия успокоился и взял себя в руки. 

Поэтому когда от двери раздалось сухое и усталое:

\- Великие державы не учат тому, что входить в дом без хозяина и брать его вещи – дурно? Или это твой личный обычай?

То он развернулся к вошедшей Шарбат Гуле с привычным безразлично-брезгливым выражением на лице. 

За полвека, прошедшие с их «тесного знакомства», Артур не узнал о ней практически ничего. Себе он не лгал никогда – сам по себе Афганистан его действительно интересовал мало. Ни особых красот, ни особых богатств, ни особо выдающихся произведений искусства, ни уникальной религии или государственного устройства. Ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать его – пресыщенного от скитаний по всему миру. 

Поэтому сейчас на бледном, посеревшем лице с привычно опущенными глазами – что особенно занятно смотрелось в сочетании с прямой спиной и часто дерзкими речами – он не мог прочесть ничего, кроме усталости. Собственно, редкое их общение и сводилось к тому, что Артур холодно диктовал Гуле распоряжения, а она молчала или же огрызалась, как рассерженная кошка. 

\- Где ты была? Да еще посреди ночи? 

Шарбат поправила платок и, подойдя к разоренному секретеру, начала с грохотом задвигать ящички и захлопывать многочисленные дверки. Несколько прядей выбились из-под ткани и облепили влажный от испарины лоб. 

\- Какое тебе дело? Ты мне не родич и уже не господин. Ты – вор, что без спроса вошел под чужую крышу. 

\- Война еще не закончена. Поэтому осторожнее со словами, дорогая. 

\- Спасибо, я помню. Ведь сегодня твои люди сбрасывали на Кабул бомбы с… с самолетов, - с некоторой заминкой произнесла она непривычное еще слово. 

На темной ткани, окутывающей афганку с головы до ног, не было видно никаких следов, но теперь Артур уловил печально знакомый запах крови и лекарств. Значит, была у раненных при бомбардировке.

\- Это было красиво и ужасно, - задумчиво, словно сама для себя произнесла девушка, - Полет - настоящее чудо, но и его вы сумели отдать войне. 

\- Все имеет свою цену. С этим нужно смириться. Или отправиться в лучший мир, - коротко ответил Англия, ощущая, как после пережитого нервного напряжения, накатывает свинцовая усталость, а потому спросил прямо, - Кто у тебя был? Явно мужчина, раз накрыли в той части дома. Брагинский? Это он подбил тебя - или вас - на бунт? 

Подчерненные брови удивленно изломились, а потом Шарбат рассмеялась – заливисто и обнажив зубы. 

\- Похоже, вы, великие, считаете, что даже солнце восходит и заходит только по вашему желанию. А все остальные народы желаний просто лишены. 

\- А что ты о нас знаешь? – шагнул он ближе, отлично понимая, что это вызовет у нее неприятные ощущения. – На самом деле знаешь? 

Несколько оглушенная этой непристойной близостью Шарбат промолчала, и Артур продолжил, вкладывая в слова всю накопившуюся желчь:

\- Вообразила себе невесть что. Лишь от того, что одна из империй, которая сейчас явно не в себе, соизволила обратить на тебя внимание. Грандиозное достижение! Хотя, что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее столетие это будет в моде – ведь это же такой прекрасный инструмент ослабления соперников. И в такой благородной упаковке! Борьба за независимость! Право народов на самоопределение ! Как красиво звучит! Но только это никогда не изменит того обстоятельства, что в мире есть первые и последние. И когда первые говорят о солидарности и равенстве с последними – то это значит лишь, что они очень тонко издеваются над тупыми безволосыми обезьянами. 

Выплюнув эту тираду, Артур развернулся и ушел. 

Как оказалось потом – навсегда.

***

Какое-то время спустя Шарбат тоже вышла во дворик. Глотнула ночного воздуха и помотала головой, словно надеялась вытряхнуть из памяти слова британца.

Но тщетно. Кёркленд словно яд в уши влил, чтобы отравить и возвращавшееся чувство свободы, и предчувствие добрых перемен.

Можно было, конечно, списать все это на обычную досаду. Вот только слова эти слишком уж походили на подозрения, которые жили в ее собственной душе. 

_«Но только это никогда не изменит того обстоятельства, что в мире есть первые и последние. И когда первые говорят о солидарности и равенстве с последними – то это значит лишь, что они очень тонко издеваются над тупыми безволосыми обезьянами»._

В небе горели звезды – крупные и налитые, как спелое зерно. Казалось – протяни руку и сними любую. Например, ту красную, что висела над комнатой для гостей, в которой по-прежнему горел свет. 

«Быть может, та басня, что о нем ходит и которую мне рассказала Дилсуз – не такая уж выдумка? И он действительно когда-то вынул из груди сердце, которое горело, как солнце и ярче солнца, и забросил его на небо, где оно стало звездой? Но как же он живет без сердца?»

***

\- Почему он тебя не заметил?

Брагинский поднял голову от лежащей на коленях книги. 

\- Не хотел. Такое иногда случается. Они мечутся между двумя стульями. «Белых» поддерживать не хотят за то, что те – пока - не признают их «протеже», возникших на моих землях. Но «красная» программа вдохновляет их еще меньше. 

Шарбат осторожно, придерживая покрывало, тоже села на кошму и с некоторым недоумением посмотрела на убранное в сторону блюдо и остатки риса на скатерти. 

\- Между сколькими стульями тогда мечешься ты? Кажется, число государств, возникших на твоих землях, давно перевалило за два десятка. 

Россия как-то странно усмехнулся. Выглядел он, как и стоило ждать в такой ситуации, прескверно. Бледность стала отдавать в синеву, выцвели и глаза, и губы. Также по его лицу время от времени проходили болезненные судороги. Одежда быстро пропитывалась потом и облепляла исхудавшее тело. 

\- Я не хотела… обидеть. Просто….

\- Понимаю. Просто волнуешься за наши договоренности, - спокойно ответил Брагинский. 

Слишком спокойно. И так, словно они общались наравне всегда. 

\- Скажи прямо – зачем тебе это нужно? Ты хочешь ему отомстить? Или собираешься завоевать меня сам? 

\- Скажу прямо – меня беспокоит безопасность моих южных границ. А также, что многие басмачи, которые сами себя называют моджахедами, могут укрываться на время на твоей территории. Я хочу лишить их тыла и возможностей для отступления. Более ничего, - он взял в руку пиалу с травяным настоем и прикрылся ей. 

\- Как странно… «Моджахеды» - участники джихада, священной войны против неверных. Но против твоего царя-христианина ее не начинали. 

\- Тут ты немного заблуждаешься. Кавказ ее вел. Но я не стану углубляться в подробности, - теперь он смотрел прямо на нее, и Шарбат тихо порадовалась давнему обычаю, по которому женщине воспрещалось поднимать глаза на постороннего мужчину, и ей не нужно было сейчас встречаться с ним взглядом. – Я… очень не люблю, когда кто-то вмешивается в мои внутренние дела.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне предать братьев по вере? 

\- Я предлагаю тебе взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Выбор оставляю за тобой. Только хочу сказать, что вопрос этот я могу решить и сам. Просто это займет немного больше времени. Ты же ведешь войну…

\- Я помню. И о том, что никто из свободных стран не желает знать о моем существовании – помню тоже. Но я тоже могу сама добиться и победы, и признания. Просто это займет немного больше времени.

Бледные сухие губы растянулись в улыбке. Из-под них показались зубы. 

\- Но мы можем помочь друг другу сберечь это время. 

\- Я… я подумаю. 

Русский не разозлился. 

\- Думай. Надеюсь – ради нашего общего блага - что тот, кто придет на мое место, будет столь же терпелив. 

Теперь только Шарбат узнала это спокойствие – так спокойны люди перед смертью, уже с ней смирившиеся и отпустившие себе все грехи. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Скоро в мире появится новое государство. Такое, какого еще не было на этом свете. Оно займет мой дом и мое тело. Думаю, ты ему понравишься. 

У Шарбат даже похолодели руки. 

\- Зачем? 

«А как же ты?»

\- Чтобы дать людям хотя бы надежду на…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Ясная» ее память была неглубока – века полтора, не более. Более-менее непрерывное "самосознание" современного Афганистана, как единого целого, традиционно отсчитывают с образования в 1747 году Дурранийской державы. 
> 
>  
> 
> Иблис – в Коране злой дух, аналог сатаны в христианстве.
> 
> В тексте использован отрывок из поэмы украинского поэта Тараса Шевченко «Слепая», 1842 год  
> Дидыч – вотчинник, барин.
> 
> Информация об обрядах и верованиях народов в речи Англии взята из научного труда «Золотая ветвь: Исследование магии и религии» сэра Дж. Фрэзера. Книга довольно старая (1890 год), но до сих пор ценится именно, как огромный сводный источник описаний обычаев, обрядов и верований самых разных народов Земли.
> 
> Начетчик - 1 в христианстве - мирянин, допущенный к чтению религиозных текстов в церкви или на дому у верующих. 2) В старообрядчестве - богослов, знаток старопечатной (дониконовской) религиозной (особенно богословской) литературы и др. 3) Человек, много читавший, но знакомый со всем поверхностно; лицо, догматически проповедующее какое-либо учение.  
> Здесь имеются в виду - мусульманские проповедники и фанатики. 
> 
> Волнения в Индии и третья англо-афганская война (по результатам которой Афганистан стал независимым) были между собой никак не связаны (хотя эмир и надеялся использовать восстание в Пешаваре в своих интересах). Сама война была начата афганцами не под чьим-то давлением, а из-за особенностей внутренней политики и по собственному желанию.
> 
> Российская Федерация – неофициальное название РСФСР (Российской Советской Федеративной Социалистической Республики), 30 декабря 1922 вошедшей в состав СССР и довольно причудливо с ним сросшейся. До такой степени, что разницы между ними многие – и в России, и за рубежом - не осознают до сих пор.
> 
> РСФСР была первой страной, признавшей независимость Афганистана и установившей с ним дипломатические отношения. Признание со стороны других стран пришло к Афганистану в 1925-26 годах. Также советские специалисты оказали помощь в восстановлении страны после третьей англо-афганской войны.  
> В 1926 году Афганистан закрыл свою границу для басмачей, что помогло советской власти подавить это движение в среднеазиатских республиках.


	3. Огненный дух

Королевство Афганистан, Пагман,  
31 августа 1926 года

 

Договор о нейтралитете и взаимном ненападении между Афганистаном и СССР, сроком на три года, был подписан.

И все же Махмуд Тарзи смотрел на полпреда СССР с некоторой настороженностью или разочарованием.

\- Конечно, это просто дань обычаю и своего рода формальность, - заговорил министр иностранных дел, когда в комнате остались лишь они двое да сидевшая в балконной нише, в уютной тени Шарбат, - но господин Старк, признаюсь, меня несколько смущает отсутствие здесь… того, чьи интересы вы представляете. При определенном настроении это обстоятельство можно воспринять, как отсутствие у СССР интереса к данному соглашению или… неуважение.

Старк, похоже, ждал этих слов. И все равно они его изрядно смутили. Пальцы в перчатках нервно дернули ставший узким воротник.

\- Я отлично понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. И заверяю, что товарищ Брагинский сейчас находится на территории королевства. Или в Кабуле, или здесь же – в Пагмане. Но сложность в том, что точное его местонахождение нам не известно. Скорее всего, он… решил прогуляться. Осмотреться вокруг, так сказать, без сопровождения. В дипкорпусе многие жалуются на эту его привычку.

Прозвучало это несколько неубедительно. И смысл слов, и их подача. Все же «профессиональный революционер» и «профессиональный дипломат» - множества, возможно, и пересекающиеся, но между собой отнюдь не совпадающие.

Шарбат к этому относилась, впрочем, снисходительно - понимая, что отношения СССР с Афганистаном едва ли стоят в Кремле на первом месте, а потому едва ли сюда направляют лучших специалистов. Получивший блестящее образование Тарзи, тесть короля Афганистана, полиглот, поэт и журналист, на фоне своего собеседника просто блистал.

«Все мечты и все страхи России, пусть и перерожденной, все равно связаны с Европой, с Западом… Он всматривается в них до исступления. Вот только зеркало это для него теперь – кривое. И как всякое кривое зеркало – оно его обманет».

\- То есть… вы хотите сказать, что господин Брагинский покинул посольство и не вернулся? Тогда ваше спокойствие меня поражает. Наш край гостеприимен, но, увы, небезопасен. В столице постоянно происходят волнения – именно поэтому его величество пожелал построить Тадж-Бек и Дар уль-Аман за пределами города.

\- Позволю за вас закончить, - криво улыбнулся Леонид Николаевич, - «или же он намеренно пропустил подписание договора». Заключения вполне логичные, только… все несколько сложнее. Вы судите о поведении Ивана Владимировича, исходя из вашей последней встречи в 1921 году. Вот только он с того времени несколько… изменился. Так сказать, помолодел – не телом, а душой. Отчего часто ведет себя не совсем… кхм, рационально. Сейчас это уже проходит, но досадные пассажи, вроде сегодняшнего, порой все еще случаются.

Теперь на лице Тарзи отразилось искреннее любопытство, да и сама Шарбат отложила в сторону шитье. Признаться, она не до конца верила словам России о том, что его тело займет кто-то другой.

\- Что ж, в таком случае – раз он не до конца отвечает за свое поведение – тем более нужно вернуть его, как можно быстрее. Если он исчез только сегодня, то, скорее всего, он еще в Пагмане. Госпожа, вы поможете нам отыскать заблудившегося нашего гостя?

\- Боюсь, вы несколько преувеличиваете мои возможности. Если бы мы могли так легко находить друг друга, многое шло бы иначе.

\- Что ж, тогда, думаю, стоит обратиться к жандармерии.

\- Мне кажется, сейчас это излишне. Впрочем, если он не появиться к утру – я с радостью приму вашу помощь.

\- Как угодно. Во всяком случае, присутствие господина Брагинского на завтрашнем обеде у его величества КРАЙНЕ желательно.

Шарбат прикрыла улыбку ладонью и отвернулась к резной балконной решетке, за которой расстилался тонущий в зелени Пагман.

Летняя резиденция ее правителей по своим размерам, конечно, совсем не ровня Кабулу, но постороннему заплутать тут тоже легко.

Нет, она нимало не слукавила – отыскать кого-то определенного им не под силу. Но они могут чувствовать эмоции своих людей. И если «новый Брагинский» и впрямь такой чудак, каким его описал собственный полпред, то не привлечь к себе внимания не может.

Хоть именно это и тревожило больше всего.

***

\- Иван, вы совершенно невозможны! Немедленно спускайтесь и перестаньте позорить себя и меня!

Вот уже полчаса Старк оглашал подобными просьбами и угрозами всю улицу, веселя собравшуюся вокруг небольшую толпу - есть сцены, для понимания которых не требуются переводчики. 

Сидевший на дереве вместе со здешними мальчишками Брагинский – от грязи такой же живописный, как и они – впрочем, хохотал не меньше. 

Шарбат на кружащего вокруг дерева советского полпреда и сидевшего на ветке, как большая взъерошенная кошка, Россию, смотрела круглыми глазами и прикрыв рот рукой. Конечно, Дилсуз как-то упоминала, что Брагинский – «порой – наивен, как дитя, которое не понимает простейших вещей», но вот такого поведения от него не ожидала. 

Великие державы всегда вели себя или чрезмерно чопорно, или демонстративно неуважительно, нарушая обычаи покоренных народов. 

Тем более сложно было представить в подобной ситуации Россию – по крайней мере того Россию, каким его знала Шарбат. И - судя по ранним стихотворным упражнениям самого Старка – того, какого знали сами русские.

Люблю мой север синеокий —   
И грусть полей, и тёмный бор,   
И струй речных с густой осокой   
О чём-то тихий разговор.   
Люблю молчанье ночи белой,   
Когда так чёток каждый путь,   
Когда в природе помертвелой   
Витает призрачная жуть,   
А синий бор, загадок полный,   
Стоит задумчив и высок,   
И с заунывной песней волны   
Сквозь сон взбегают на песок;   
Гусей весенних вереницы   
Летят в озёрные края…   
То север, север бледнолицый,   
Немая родина моя…  


И все же это был именно Брагинский – хоть и с растрепанными волосами, ссадинами на носу и лбу, весь покрытый пылью и в изгвазданной, но явно хорошей одежде.

\- Товарищ Брагинский! Только представьте, какого о вас тут будут мнения!

\- Если бы меня интересовало чье-то мнение – я был бы мертв в день собственного рождения! - безмятежно отбрили сверху. После чего оттуда свалился ботинок. 

Хороший такой ботинок, дорогой – видимо, в СССР воплощения тоже не обижали. Несмотря на заявленный атеизм и тот факт, что наличие таких «личностей» не вписывалось в «научную картину мира». 

Старк поднял потерянную часть гардероба и, судя по выражению лица, уже готов был запустить ею в несносного подопечного. Поэтому Шарбат все же решилась заговорить, благо языками воплощения владели лучше людей:

\- Спуститесь, пожалуйста, господин Брагинский. Слишком уж много внимания вы… 

Прежде чем она успела закончить, Россия одним плавным, быстрым движением - не обращая внимания на разочарованный свист и гвалт ребятни - соскользнул на пыльную дорогу и направился прямо к ней. Лиловые глаза на пыльном лице светились тем искренним любопытством, которое бывает только у детей. Вот только сила в этом теле скрывалась явно не детская. 

\- Ты – Афганистан, верно? – Спросил Союз и ухватился за край паранджи с явным намереньем стащить ее прямо на глазах у толпы. У Шарбат даже дыхание перехватило при мысли о последствиях. 

Старк тоже ахнул и все же врезал Брагинскому по пальцам ботинком, а потом оттащил назад:

\- Я же говорил, что тут нельзя прикасаться к людям, если они тебе не родственники! Тем более – к женщинам! И тем более пытаться ее раздеть посреди улицы! – прошипел он по-русски, а потом заговорил уже на пушту, - Простите нас, госпожа, - намного громче и явно обращаясь не к Шарбат, а к резко умолкнувшей и насторожившейся толпе. – Мой друг здесь впервые и здешняя жара на нем отразилась не лучшим образом. 

\- Но мне же интересно… - обиженно протянул Союз и теперь Шарбат окончательно уверилась, что перед ней точно не Россия, даже сильно приложившийся обо что-то головой. 

Нет, Брагинский действительно говорил что-то про «дитя всех живущих в его доме народов» – но столь буквального воплощения его слов она не ожидала. Радовало только, что, по словам Старка, Союз быстро взрослеет. 

\- Если тебе интересно – не нужно было сбегать, - проворчал полпред, пытаясь придать подопечному более презентабельный вид. 

\- Ты тоже думаешь, что народ и страну можно узнать, сидя во дворцах и обмениваясь лживыми комплиментами с политиками? – неожиданно «взрослым» тоном спросил Союз, и Шарбат взглянула на него уже куда внимательнее. Неужели все произошедшее и впрямь было спектаклем? – Поверь, за этот день я узнал об Афганистане больше, чем за неделю твоих лекций. А главное, - сверкнул он зубами, особо выделившимися на темном лице, - мне было весело. 

\- Ну, в этом я не сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Старк, разглядывая висевший на последней нитке левый рукав. 

\- Хотя я совсем не прочь увидеть ее без этого… всего, - добавил Союз и опять с детской непосредственностью спросил, - зачем они вообще носят все эти мешки? 

\- Сам завтра узнаешь, - не выдержала Шарбат, - когда кожа сползать начнет. И здесь еще не бывает пылевых бурь. 

Теперь уже оба шурави уставились на нее с искренним удивлением, а потом полпред тихо простонал, представив, как будет выглядеть Брагинский на завтрашнем обеде.

Солнце садилось. Народ расходился.

***

\- Дорогая, ты же знаешь, что опаздывать невежливо. Теперь мы сможем выйти лишь к десерту.

Афганистан встретила сама королева Сорайя и по принятому обычаю, будучи хозяйкой дома, сняла с нее паранджу. 

\- Д-да… - чуть заикаясь от неожиданности, ответила девушка, не понимая, что ее удивило больше – то, что королева ждала ее у ворот или то, что она решилась спуститься сюда в платье по европейскому образцу, - Вам нужно быть осторожнее, моя госпожа. Если вас увидят… 

Королева только пожала оголенными плечами:

\- Тот, кто будет недоволен – не поверит своим глазам, да и просто меня не узнает. А прочие не удивятся. Жаль, что их пока слишком мало – и все они поместились за небольшим столом. Но довольно разговоров. Пойдем, ведь нам еще нужно тебя переодеть. 

\- Зачем? На мне и так мое лучшее… 

Недоумение, впрочем, быстро прошло при виде подобранного платья – тут же сменившись негодованием. 

\- Это. Я. Не. Надену. 

В своем кругу знать, конечно, может сколько угодно сходить с ума, но заставлять и ее тоже носить это полупрозрачное непотребство, к тому же напоминавшее о с таким трудом изгнанном Керкленде – верх наглости. Как будто ей не хватает извечного влияния Ирана, из-за которого в ее стране персидским языком владеют больше и лучше, чем пушту. И теперь ей снова предлагают отказываться от себя самой ради сходства с бывшим хозяином. 

\- Дорогая, это не обсуждается, - спокойным, но тем самым, возражать которому не осмелишься, тоном ответила королева. 

После чего уже мягче добавила:

\- В следующем году мы отправляемся в большое путешествие. В том числе побываем в крупнейших городах Европы. Ты едешь с нами. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы они видели в тебе лишь какую-то дикую девочку с окраины цивилизации. Считай это своего рода подготовкой. 

Шарбат невесело усмехнулась, вспомнив слова Англии: 

\- Вы и впрямь думаете, что если я стану выглядеть и вести себя, как европейцы – то они сочтут меня за ровню? 

\- Попытка – не пытка, - все также спокойно произнесла Сорайя и сделал знак служанкам. 

«Легко сказать». 

Афганистан так и не могла понять, как она относится к Сорайе Тарзи. С одной стороны королева была умна, образована, обходительна и, как положено хорошей жене, являлась верной поддержкой своему супругу, без страха сопровождая его и в мятежные провинции и во время войны с Англией. Навещала госпитали, заботилась о сиротах, открывала школы для девочек и помогала своей матери в издательстве первого журнала для женщин «Эршад-ун-Нисван».

С другой – Сорайя откровенно увлекалась образом жизни неверных и вместе с полезными вещами готова была перенимать у них и вещи бесполезные, а порой и вредные. А влияние ее – единственной жены правителя, что уже противоречило тысячелетним обычаям здешних мест - на своего мужа было огромным. Однажды Аманулла-хан прямо обмолвится: 

\- Я ваш король, но я лишь министр [вашего] просвещения, тогда как королевой является моя жена.

Пока девушки помогали Шарбат надеть это злополучное платье райского цвета и укладывали заново волосы, королева, устроившись в кресле неподалеку, перебирала какие-то письма. Когда шелест ткани стих, она подняла голову и улыбнулась:

\- Аллах велик, ты воистину родилась в зеленом, моя девочка. 

Цвет первой зелени и впрямь очень шел Шарбат с ее смугловатой кожей и большими, зелеными же глазами. И глядя на себя в зеркало, она не могла себе и солгать – и платье, и подобранные украшения, и несколько легкомысленная прическа были ей к лицу. 

Но при мысли, что она покажется в таком виде перед чужими мужчинами, которые к тому же невольно будут сравнивать ее с «женщинами своего круга», почти болезненно сводило все внутри. 

\- Ни о чем не думай, - пробормотала королева, поправляя ей выбившуюся прядку, - Старк отлично понимает, какую честь ему оказали этим приглашением, а Ро… Союз, кажется, еще просто не дорос до того, чтобы смотреть на женщин. 

\- Как он вам?

Королева наморщила нос, а потом все же не удержалась и рассмеялась. 

\- Признаться, я думала, что «Красная Россия» - это такое образное выражение. 

\- Он все-таки обгорел?! 

\- Полыхает, как маковый цвет. Но на самом деле тут странно, что прежний Россия от такой беды не страдал. Он всегда был так бледен, как в последнюю нашу встречу? 

\- Да. Хотя тогда он был еще и болен. Впрочем, куда сильнее меня интересует не это. 

\- Почему он так изменился? Как прежний Россия отнесся бы к поведению России нынешнего? Отец тоже вчера весь вечер об этом думал. И никак не мог дождаться этой встречи. Прямо сейчас, наверное, не дает Брагинскому и минуты покоя. 

«Но и прямо его никогда не спросит». 

\- Почему он на это пошел? Ведь для него это сродни самоубийству. 

\- А может - единственный способ остаться в живых? – Опять легко пожала плечами королева, - Как говорят «Если не можешь подавить бунт – возглавь его». Но довольно разговоров. Мы и так уже задержались.

***

\- Признаюсь, меня несколько смущает нынешняя политика вашего руководства. Его заявления весьма… оригинальны и они, будем говорить начистоту, оттолкнули от вас многие влиятельные страны. Но в то же время воплотить все эти громкие заявления в реальность никто не спешит.

Пользуясь тем, что у Брагинского рот оказался занят пирожным, ответил Старк:

\- Империалистическая и Гражданская войны нанесли всем народам СССР огромнейший урон. Поэтому партия и товарищ Ленин сочли, что с масштабными реформами стоит несколько повременить, позволив экономике оправиться перед этим колоссальным рывком. К тому же, - скользнул он взглядом по Ивану, - детей в школу положено отдавать лет с 7, а не с рождения.

Союз возмущенно фыркнул на последнюю фразу, разбрызгивая капли чая и крошки изо рта. 

\- Я не ребенок! 

Королева прикрыла лицо веером из больших павлиньих перьев, на лице у ее отца не дрогнул ни мускул, а Шарбат опустила глаза и стиснула в пальцах зеленый шелк. Почему-то эти мелкие выходки со стороны Брагинского вызывали у нее странное смущение и досаду. Сознательного неуважения в них не было ни капли, но… почему-то ей казалось, что таким поведением Союз позорит не только себя, но и ее. Хотя, что у них общего? 

Хвала Аллаху, Аманулла-хан из-за срочных дел ушел сегодня рано и большую часть этого «представления» не видел. Но и не слышал многих странных слов, которые Союз ронял беззастенчиво, и не слишком заботясь, как их могут воспринять собеседники. 

Поняв, что над ним смеются, Брагинский обиделся, окостенел, стал вести себя нарочито опрятно. Но надолго его – все это понимали - не хватит. 

Сама же Афганистан весь вечер просидела, как на иголках. Малая комната для приема гостей была обставлена в европейском стиле, как и сама эта встреча – и все это Шарбат изрядно стесняло и вынуждало вести себя неестественно. В итоге большую часть времени она тенью просидела на своем месте, почти не вмешиваясь в разговор – из опасений сделать или сказать что-то не то. И любопытные взгляды, что иногда бросал на нее Союз, делу совсем не помогали. 

Свет играл на столовых приборах, дрожал на боках тонкого фарфора и на золоте ее украшений. 

\- Да, думаю – это уважительная причина, - наконец, заговорил Махмуд Тарзи, - и все же каким образом все заявленные лозунги собираются приводить в жизнь? По моему опыту – пусть он не идет ни в какое сравнение – реформы стоят очень дорого, далеко не всем по душе и полного успеха не гарантируют. 

\- Хоть я и участник событий Великого Октября, но сейчас уже не столь близок к руководству страны, чтобы знать что-то больше того, что известно обычным гражданам. Поэтому что я могу сказать сейчас? Лишь то, что индустриализация будет проводиться по утвержденным планам длительностью пять лет каждый. И что списки возводимых объектов и источник ресурсов будут согласовываться на каждую «пятилетку». Многие товарищи считают, что для «Великого перелома» достаточно выполнения четырех-пяти пятилетних планов, но есть и те, кто верят, что хватит одного-двух. 

\- За пять-десять лет пройти путь, который у других стран занял сто или даже триста? – удивленно спросила королева. 

\- Воля партии несокрушима. И у нас уникальный народ, да… - опять скосил полпред глаза на хмурого Брагинского, который тоже решил высказаться. 

\- Выбора у нас нет. Или я провожу индустриализацию, или империалисты мне голову открутят. 

Тарзи перевел взгляд на него, поправил на переносице тяжелые очки с круглыми стеклами. 

\- Да и для Мировой революции нужна не только распродажа ценностей царской семьи и разоренных храмов, полагаю? И МССР – Мировой Советской Социалистической Республики, как на самом деле звучит ваше имя – так не создашь? 

От этих слов – в обычной ситуации для министра иностранных дел, особенно для велеречивого Тарзи, немыслимых – у Старка вытянулось лицо, а Россия мигом «повзрослел». Видимо, подобные выпады были для него не в новинку и серьезность их он под сомнение не ставил. 

Начинался действительно серьезный разговор. 

\- Если вы читали мою Конституцию – то отлично знаете, что зовут меня все же СССР. МССР – дело отдаленного будущего и столицей ее вполне может стать не Москва, а Берлин, Лондон, Вашингтон или даже Пекин и Токио. И Мировая революция вовсе не означает непременного вооруженного захвата власти или территорий. Хоть в России все и вылилось в такую форму. Мировая революция будет вызвана не политикой какого-то государства - вообще для ее начала наличие коммунистических стран на планете желательно, но вовсе не обязательно - а нарастающей глобализацией, из-за которой рано или поздно тесно переплетутся между собой экономики и культуры всех народов. После чего неизбежно возникший – из-за особенностей капитализма и ограниченности ресурсов – кризис приведет к революционным движениям и к реформам по всему миру, к пересмотру уже сложившейся глобальной системы. Неважно как будет называться эта новая система. Главное, чтобы по своей сути она была коммунистической. И таковой она будет. 

\- А если мировая система не будет пересмотрена? 

Брагинский пожал плечами: 

\- Что ж… тогда здравствуй, новый каменный век или в лучшем случае Средневековье - так как ресурсы Земли не безграничны. Здесь я согласен с мальтузианцами. Но совершенно не согласен со сделанными ими предложениями – с ограничением рождаемости, перераспределением ресурсов в пользу развитых народов и тем более – с физической ликвидацией «народов второго сорта». И дело здесь не в мещанской морали и показном гуманизме. Всей этой толстовщиной и достоевщиной я, в отличие от России, не страдаю. Просто это тупик. Тупик и для цивилизации, и для человечества в целом. Переведение проблемы на другой уровень, а не ее решение. Разорвать порочный круг можно или полным изменением системы хозяйствования, или выходом человечества в космос, через освоение им ресурсов иных планет. 

Все это было сказано спокойно, с полным осознанием значения слов и своей уверенности в них. Лишь под самый конец речи Шарбат осознала, что слушает с раскрытым ртом, а на щеках у нее цветет тот же румянец, что и почти полвека назад, когда Брагинский внезапно улыбнулся ей, прячущейся в коридорной тени. Поняла это и разозлилась. Остро захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость, лишь бы развеять этот морок и убрать эту самоуверенность из его голоса. Как может человек или даже воплощение страны говорить так, словно он – неуязвим и бессмертен, всеведущ и всемогущ?

\- Вы думаете это и впрямь возможно? – в голосе Сорайи Тарзи теперь звучало даже не удивление, а недоумение, - Признаюсь, я вас слушаю, как какого-то сказочника. И не могу понять, во что мне не вериться больше – в полеты на другие планеты или в озвученный вами идеал пересмотра этой, еще даже не созданной мировой системы. Право, я ставлю на последнее – ваша европейская наука приучила нас к чудесам… Но о людях вы рассуждаете – и сейчас, и вообще - так, словно они или вы сами с другой планеты. 

\- Когда к принятию того или иного решения подталкивает вопрос жизни или смерти – люди склонны внимать голосу разума. К тому же задачей партии и моей является воспитание нового человека – смелого, самоотверженного, бескорыстного, образованного, который поможет человечеству облегчить данный переход. 

\- Стало быть, обычные люди вам не по нраву и вы хотите их «исправить»? Пророк учил, что по земле ходит огненный дух, который отказался поклониться Адаму, как высшему творению Аллаха, и был за это низвергнут с небес… - Шарбат поняла, что говорит вслух лишь, когда все присутствующие обернулись к ней. 

\- Нет, боюсь, что вы не совсем правильно… - торопливо заговорил полпред, тогда как Брагинский улыбнулся – как-то странно и победительно. 

\- Ты тоже считаешь меня Сатаной или его слугой? 

\- Есть и другие, кто так считает? – Шарбат вздернула подбородок выше, чтобы не видеть устремленных на нее взглядов. На спине выступил пот, платье начало липнуть к коже.

\- Да, - весело ответил Союз, - Только обычно меня обвиняют в преследовании религий и разграблении храмов, растлении женщин и молодежи, разрушении традиционного уклада жизни народов и тем самым - в уничтожении этих народов. Ведь дремучесть и отсталость – тоже привычная часть «образа жизни» большинства стран Земли. Как можно их лишать этой «уникальной черты»? Но вот такое вот обвинение мне, если честно, в новинку. И уж оно-то совершенно несправедливо! Ведь если бы я считал людей неспособными развить в себе лучшие качества и победить свои пороки – то не начал бы и огород городить!

\- Как же ты собираешься одолевать людские пороки, если отказываешься от великих учений прошлого? Неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что коммунизм сможет заменить хотя бы христианство? 

Брагинский улыбнулся – знакомо; так, что из-под раскрасневшихся, искусанных губ – показались зубы. 

\- Все эти «великие учения» – простая говорильня, которая за тысячи лет не дала миру ровным счетом ничего. Человеческие слабости произрастают из нищеты и темноты народных масс, в которой они пребывают. В которой их держат. Если дать низам поистине хороший хлеб и не зрелища, а образование, а верхи держать под неусыпным контролем – то уже через пару поколений вы не узнаете человечество! 

\- «Накорми, а потом требуй от них добродетели», как говорил Великий Инквизитор. И почему любая Утопия, порожденная разумом ваших ученых мужей – всегда темница со стеклянными стенами между камерами и всеобщими доносами? – негромко произнес Тарзи, но его вопрос остался без ответа. 

Шарбат рассмеялась, не чувствуя охватившей все тело мелкой дрожи: 

\- Ты считаешь, что все бедные – благи, а богатые – нечисты? Но ведь это не так. Есть те, кого не облагородит никакое богатство и знания, а есть те, кто и в хижине, и во дворце – чист и праведен. Дав людям хлеб и тепло, и свободу, и знания, ты не исправишь их и на маковое зерно. Ты лишь… как ты сказал «поднимешь проблему на другой уровень», где человек, лишенный потребности тяжело трудиться, будет маяться от праздности, или где его пороки придется объявить добродетелями. Когда человек не чувствует себя счастливым – нет такого хлеба, что утолит его голод. 

\- «А вне Бога и его благодати – счастья человеку нет». Слышали – знаем. Правда, в Европе давно уже нет тех, кто говорил бы эти слова с подобной искренностью и верой. Бог и традиция мешают им еще больше, чем мне. Хоть там еще и ходят к обедне. 

Шарбат стиснула руки в кулаки и заставила себя взглянуть Брагинскому прямо в глаза. Наверное, это была лишь игра света, но ей и впрямь на миг почудилось, что в глубине его зрачков видны отблески пламени, да и вся фигура будто объята огнем. 

Они оба раскрыли рты, но прежде чем успели произнести хоть слово, вновь зашуршал веер и сквозь бухавшую в висках кровь донесся голос королевы: 

\- Думаю, стоит отложить этот разговор на другое время. К чаю он не годится совершенно. Леонид Никола-йе-вич, - растянула Сорайя чуждое для родного языка сочетание звуков, - Как идут дела у вашего друга-исследователя, для которого вы просили разрешения на посещение Нуристана? 

Старк перевел дыхание и тоже с радостью переключился на другую тему: 

\- Товарищ Вавилов сейчас находится в родном краю вашей матушки, в Сирии. Передает приветствие из дорогого вашему сердцу Дамаска и еще раз благодарит за возможность исследовать здешнюю природу, даже в самых дальних и горных провинциях. Насколько мне известно, все собранные материалы будут использованы при написании большого научного труда. 

\- Надеюсь, мы получим от него экземпляр этой книги. Я действительно возлагаю на его исследования земледельческих культур Афганистана большие надежды. 

Разговор вернулся в прежнее русло. Союз опять начал дурачиться, и Махмуд Тарзи больше не пытался спровоцировать его на откровенность. Судя по задумчивому выражению лица, ему требовалось время, чтобы как следует обдумать уже услышанное.

***

Странные гости, наконец, ушли, и Шарбат тоже собралась на женскую половину, но внезапно раздавшиеся в тишине слова заставили задержаться:

\- Когда или если он войдет в полную силу, это будет страна страшная, но великая. Или великая, но страшная. 

Махмуд Тарзи рассеяно приподнял небольшую свою папаху и, смахнув пот со лба, водрузил ее обратно. 

\- Пока единственное в чем он преуспел – наживание себе врагов, - холодно ответила Шарбат, еще злая на Брагинского за их разговор, - Хотя, возможно, мне и не стоило… 

\- Нет, ты сказала все правильно. Я и сам часто думаю об этом. В жизни твоего народа нужны перемены – не спорь, пожалуйста - они нужны. Но какова может быть цена? Еще лет десять назад Россия считалась самой строгой и стойкой в вере страной Европы, а что твориться на ее земле сейчас? Что за противное Творцу безумие там творилось все эти годы? И как нам отделить зерна от плевел? Как взять нужное, но не потерять себя? Ведь он совершенно прав – в Европе любая религия сейчас лишь временный попутчик, отмирающий обычай, уже лишившийся корня и смысла. Но… 

\- Но при этом они сильнее всего остального мира вместе взятого. Откуда у них – даже не у неверных, а у безбожников такая мощь, такой ум и такое богатство?

\- Верно… Меня, - вздохнул министр, - нельзя назвать особо твердым в вере, но порой и мне, когда я встречаюсь с их послами, кажется, что я говорю с людьми, давно отдавшими свои души во власть Иблиса. Но интересно было бы узнать, чем Марид подкупил такого, как Россия? Неужели было достаточно заурядного золота или жажды власти? Он не выглядел тем, кого можно купить так дешево. 

Шарбат промолчала. Хотя об ответе догадывалась. 

Все воплощения любят своих людей и хотят сделать их счастливыми. Вот только как выглядит счастье для европейцев, в чьем небе есть лишь небесные светила и пустота? 

\- Меня куда сильнее волнует – как жить возле такого "подарка судьбы". 

\- Как возле открытого пламени, - устало усмехнулся Тарзи, - Про русских часто говорят, что они – огонь в ледяной оправе, под спудом морали и царской власти. И так оно и есть - людям с меньшей волей к жизни и страстностью желаний не выжить в их краю. Революция это ледяное стекло расколола, а большевики старательно подливают в огонь масла и остановятся лишь, когда у самих пятки затлеют. Но это будет их проблемами. Ты же любуйся на него издали, грейся, готовь пищу. Но пусть Аллах всемогущий и всеведущий избавит тебя даже от мысли погрузить в пламя руки или отнестись к нему без должной серьезности. Как бы странно или смешно он себя не вел. Огонь не терпит к себе неуважения.

Вся Русь - костер. Неугасимый пламень  
Из края в край, из века в век  
Гудит, ревет... И трескается камень.  
И каждый факел - человек.  
Не сами ль мы, подобно нашим предкам,  
Пустили пал? А ураган  
Раздул его, и тонут в дыме едком  
Леса и села огнищан.  
Ни Сергиев, ни Оптина, ни Саров -  
Народный не уймут костер:  
Они уйдут, спасаясь от пожаров,  
На дно серебряных озер.  
Так, отданная на поток татарам,  
Святая Киевская Русь  
Ушла с земли, прикрывшись Светлояром...  
Но от огня не отрекусь!  
Я сам - огонь. Мятеж в моей природе,  
Но цепь и грань нужны ему.  
Не в первый раз, мечтая о свободе,  
Мы строим новую тюрьму.  
Да, вне Москвы - вне нашей душной плоти,  
Вне воли медного Петра -  
Нам нет дорог: нас водит на болоте  
Огней бесовская игра.  
Святая Русь покрыта Русью грешной,  
И нет в тот град путей,  
Куда зовет призывный и нездешной  
Подводный благовест церквей.  


Веймарская республика, Берлин  
1928 год

 

 

«Если бы у Европы было свое воплощение, то его или ее глаза были бы цвета воды. Светло-серые, как дождь или синие, как море и все эти реки с озерами. Интересно, понимают ли европейцы, каким сокровищем владеют?»

В Афганистане вода была такой же ценностью, как в иных странах – земля. 

Ведь что такое земля без воды? Бесплодный рассыпающийся песок или спекшаяся глина. 

Европа же вся была укутана в зеленые и синие цвета, цвета жизни и воды. 

А коптящие небо фабрики и огромные, чудовищно грязные города, в которых люди жили буквально друг у друга на головах, на этом райском фоне смотрелись подпалинами, уродующими прекрасный ковер. 

Но такие странные противоречия царили тут повсюду. 

В центрах городов были чистые мощеные улицы, освещаемые сотнями беспламенных фонарей; по ним сновали самоходные коляски, дома выглядели, как картинки, блестели зеркалами витрины. Здесь горели яркими цветами театральные плакаты и вывески кафе, работали университеты и ратуши. 

Но нищета и убогость жизни обычных людей поражала. Даже ее, Шарбат, каждый год сражающиеся на пересыхающих полях за кусок хлеба крестьяне и кочевники не были так бесправны и бедны, как простые европейцы. У афганцев, по крайней мере, были дома и наделы земли – хоть значительную часть урожая и приходилось отдавать, и еще их плуги и оружие – каким бы простым оно не было. 

«Почему они вообще покинули свои дома и поля ради того, чтобы жить в этой городской грязи?»

Европейские рабочие не имели и этого. Даже жалкие коморки, в которые они набивались целыми семьями, редко были их собственностью, а оружие, которым они покорили весь мир, старательно отнималось и пряталось под замок. 

«Но, если все те ужасы, которые здесь рассказывают про Великую войну, произошли на самом деле, то возможно, это и к лучшему. Хотя про СССР тут тоже чего только не рассказывают. И если хотя бы часть из этого была правдой – меня бы уже на свете не было». 

Вопреки опасениям и подозрениям Шарбат, встречали королевскую семью вполне дружелюбно и почтительно. И не только элита, но и обычные люди, которые тут были крайне любопытны. Даже в Британии, хоть сам Керкленд и не почтил своим присутствием ни приема, ни прогулок. 

И с каждым посещенным городом в глазах королевской четы и их спутников все ярче проступал восторг. Тогда как сердце Шарбат как никогда снедали сомнения. 

Она отлично понимала, чем хорош здешний уклад жизни. Своими глазами видела, какие грандиозные сооружения тут создавались, какие произведения искусства, какое оружие. 

Но видела и то, что живет здешний люд едва ли лучше других народов, от созидаемых учеными мужами благ не получая практически ничего. Зато он уже был оторван от земли, от корней, от Творца – семьи легко рассыпались на части, клановые связи дробились, мужья и жены были одинаково распущены, старшие не заботились о младших, а младшие не уважали старших. 

Так стоила ли овчинка выделки? 

«И неужели за это – за возможность истыкать свою землю уродливыми городами и заводами, и загнать в них людей, чтобы они метались среди серых стен, не видя солнца и зелени – продал свою душу Россия?»

Впрочем, об условиях сделки можно было только гадать, но сам ее факт здесь, в Европе, становился все более очевидным. Чем больше представало перед Шарбат стянутых железными дорогами городов – серых громадин в оправе черных чугунных решеток и мраморе набережных – тем явственнее ощущалось тут присутствие недоброго огненного духа. Самоуверенного и надменного, но умнейшего и талантливого. Недаром он был единственным из джиннов, кто поднялся так высоко, выше даже сотворенных из ясного света ангелов. 

И именно это неукротимое пламя полыхало в сердцах людей запада, в горнах их огромных доменных печей и лампах многочисленных лабораторий. 

А еще были сны - странные и страшные, которые начали терзать Шарбат с самого приезда в Англию. 

Возможно, причиной их были обычные переживания и усталость – от частых переездов, от новых впечатлений, от необходимости вести себя непривычно. 

Шарбат мало что помнила из этих снов. Обычно они оставляли после себя лишь мучительную тяжесть в душе и один-два ярких образа. 

Однажды это были две упавшие с чьего-то флага звезды, от пламени которых вспыхнул весь мир. Шарбат ясно помнила, как от немыслимого их жара в прямом смысле слова испарились ее руки. 

В другой раз явилась живущая несколько столетий супружеская чета, злая пародия на Адама и Хавву. Если вторые породили род человеческий, то первые – свирепых чудовищ, питающихся человеческой кровью. Но чудовищ очень соблазнительных, умных… как здесь говорят «элегантных». И бессмертных. Хоть эта бессмертная жизнь была лишена солнечного тепла, возможности продолжить свой род естественным образом и все время нуждалась в свежих жертвах. 

Но, видимо, род этой нежити был европейцам чем-то дорог и близок. Поэтому Шарбат не удивилась тому, что со временем люди запада перестали видеть в вампирах лишь чудовищ, которых так боялись их собственные предки. И стали воспринимать тварей ночи как высшую форму разумных существ, а вовсе не как лютую нежить, для которой человек – лишь лакомое блюдо. 

Впрочем, Тарзи ведь предупреждал, что рано или поздно европейцы сбросят личину показной праведности. И о том же самом говорил Союз – прямо созданный, как вызов людей Творцу, как символ того, что люди могут обойтись без помощи каких бы то ни было сверхъестественных сил. Все же он сказал тогда правду – создать такое государство могли лишь те, кто в человека верит больше, чем во что-либо иное. 

Задумка с очень предсказуемым финалом – хоть сами шурави поймут это только, когда Союз прикажет долго жить.

Бивни черных скал и пещер тупой оскал -   
Человек среди гор ничтожно мал.  
Он ползет наверх, он цепляется за снег,  
За туман и за воду быстрых рек.

Он до цели доберется,  
По своей пройдет стезе,  
Он дотронется до солнца,  
Сокрушит преграды все.

Он кричит богам: «Я не должен больше вам,  
Я смогу все понять и сделать сам»!  
Эхо этот крик подхватило в тот же миг,  
Унесло и разбило о ледник.

Треснула скала, и лавина вниз пошла,  
И его как песчинку унесла.

Иногда Шарбат виделся бредущий по узким мощеным улочкам здешних городов мужчина странного вида - высокий и тощий, с разноцветными глазами. И левый, зеленый у него был совершенно безумен, а правый – пуст, черен и мертв. И всякий раз этот странный незнакомец шел по своим делам, играя тростью с изображением черной собаки и совершенно не смотря по сторонам – ему и без того все было здесь знакомо. Это был его город и его люди.

Бывал в этих снах и Россия. 

Проносился среди пустынной и гладкой равнины или глухого страшного леса всадником на красном, как кровь или пламя, коне. Второй конь – серебряный, как висевшая в черном небе луна – летел по правую руку. Третий - черный, как это небо и эта ночь, и почти с ними сливающийся – держался по левую. 

Вокруг тонких крепких конских ног кружил серебристо-серый поток. Волки – щенки, молодые, матерые и битые жизнью – петляли среди деревьев или высокой жесткой травы. Взвизгивали, выли, хрипели. Блестели слишком умными для зверей глазами. Скалили порой кипенно-белые зубы на закованного в металл всадника, но нападать не решались – опасались тяжелого гибкого кнута, способного одним ударом перешибить любому из них хребет. 

Лицо наездника скрывал шлем с полумаской и бармицей - кольчужной сеткой, спускавшейся от глаз до самых плеч. 

Впрочем, Брагинского можно было узнать и под ними. Ведь он и в жизни был таким – все лицо закрыто наглухо и лишь глаза – сами по себе необычные - иногда выдают подлинные чувства. 

Другое дело, что Союз представить в этом зыбком призрачном мире было невозможно. Он, напротив, всеми путями отсюда бежал бы – к свету, формулам, чертежам. Или, быть может, просто сменил бы коней на паровоз, пароход и самолет? 

Одно Шарбат знала точно – ей точно не хочется оказаться на пути его стаи. Неважно – превратиться ли она после этого в груду обглоданных костей, или в одного из этих «псов Святого Георгия», пытающихся ухватить клыками за бок луну. 

Впрочем, сны – это всего лишь сны. 

Реальность порой страшнее любых снов. А натворить зла обычные люди могут больше, чем Марид со всеми своими ифритами.

***

Отель «Адлон», расположенный на знаменитом бульваре Унтер-ден-Линден, поражал сочетанием весьма сдержанной внешней архитектуры и ошеломительной роскоши внутреннего убранства. К тому же здание было построено с учетом всех возможных новинок и научных достижений своего времени и имело прекрасные коммуникации. Неудивительно, что многие германские аристократы продавали свои берлинские «зимние дворцы», предпочитая им номера «Адлона».

К тому же отсюда было рукой подать до основных местных достопримечательностей. Те же Бранденбургские ворота были всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы. 

Когда у Шарбат выпадало несколько свободных часов, она в сопровождении полагавшихся компаньонки и охранника прогуливалась по соседним улицам, любуясь непривычной архитектурой и прислушиваясь к разговорам берлинцев. Особого внимания на них, одетых в европейскую одежду, не обращали - и к лучшему. 

К ее удивлению и некоторой досаде один из домов возле «Адлона» - окруженный роскошным садом и изящной кованой решеткой - оказался русским посольством. 

Во время очередного их променада возле этого здания остановился черный автомобиль. Из него вышел Германия и еще какой-то молодой мужчина в военной форме – такой же белесый, как Брагинский, и тоже с необычными глазами – только красного цвета. 

Людвиг, которого Шарбат видела еще в 1916 году, и который несколько дней назад присутствовал на торжественной встрече ее короля, девушку заметил и приветствовал кивком головы и дежурной вежливой улыбкой. Но подходить не стал – явно торопился, а потому поспешил за своим спутником, уже по ту сторону решетки идущим к центральному входу. 

Брагинский вышел им навстречу, и все трое разговорились о чем-то прямо посреди посыпанной гравием дорожки. Признаться, в первые мгновения Шарбат его и не узнала – настолько другим он тут выглядел. Ни малейшей дурашливости ни во взгляде, ни в поведении, и едва ли – в словах. Костюм сидел точно по фигуре и был безукоризненно чист. 

«Или очень сильно уважает, или очень сильно не доверяет. Впрочем, судя по разговорам – тут хватает и того, и другого». 

С одной стороны, и у Германии, и у России еще с Великой войны осталось друг перед другом изрядное количество незакрытых долгов. С другой – они оба были изгоями, которые и положиться могли только друг на друга. И если у Веймарской республики, как бы унижена и разграблена она не была, имелось хотя бы бесспорное международное признание, то Союз до сих пор был лишен и этого. Ни одна, кроме Германии, великая держава не желала иметь с ним дела, а это значит, что для него были закрыты и большинство международных институтов. 

«Ничем хорошим это не кончится», - подумала Шарбат, складывая несколько надоевший солнечный зонтик и пригласив своих спутников вернуться обратно в отель, - «Причем для всех. Когда кто-то оскорбляет человека значительного – уже жди беды. А тут их двое. И это целые страны». 

Пока Берлин тонул в жарких лучах весеннего солнца и остром запахе еще клейких листочков здешних лип. Порохом тут не пахло совершенно. Великая депрессия - обрушивший всю мировую экономическую систему кризис - начнется только в следующем году. 

Но больше по этой стороне Унтер-ден-Линден Шарбат старалась не ходить.

***

\- Берлин – город холодный, как и здешние люди. Но все же он изумителен. Жаль, что мы пробыли здесь так недолго.

Афганистан устало смотрела, как служанка кружится вокруг королевы, укладывая ей волосы. Сегодня им опять трястись в поезде, а она совершенно не выспалась. Ее опять всю ночь терзали кошмары, содержания которых она утром совершенно не помнила. Осталось лишь смутное ощущение надвигающегося ужаса. 

Кажется, она действительно устала. 

\- А по мне – в самый раз. 

Королева внимательно взглянула в зеркало на отражение Шарбат. Этот сухой тон ей явно не понравился. 

\- Тебе не по душе Германия? 

\- Нет, здесь довольно неплохо. Думаю, что «лучшим людям», а также военным есть чему тут поучиться. 

\- Только знати и армии? 

\- Скажу честно, – возвысила голос Шарбат, - я не думаю, что большинство моих людей так уж сильно вдохновит образ жизни большинства людей в Европе. К тому же ваши реформы уже привели к повышению налогов, да и многие просто относятся к предложениям из Кабула с… осторожностью. 

\- Особенно эти фанатики с северо-востока, - негромко произнесла королева. 

«Они тоже часть меня – нравится вам это или нет». 

А еще почему-то вспомнилось, что сама королева родилась и выросла не на ее земле, что во многом она Афганистану чужая. 

Словно уловив ее мысли Сорайя Тарзи усмехнулась:

\- Прости, дорогая. Но, кажется, ты не уловила самого главного. Знать не может позволить себе такой роскоши (за исключением разве что нескольких семей), а армия не может воевать так успешно, как европейская, если изменения не коснуться каждого из жителей страны. Россия тоже промедлил с реформами – и смотри, до чего его это довело. Чудом выжил, но сам себя в итоге забыл. А меняться все равно приходится. Иначе… на столике возле кровати лежит газета. Открой ее на втором развороте. 

С черно-белых листов смотрели люди в самых разнообразных и необычных одеждах – да и сами по себе многие из них были вида престранного. И почему-то люди эти были заключены в клетки, а обступившие эти клетки европейцы смотрели на них, как на диковинных животных. По крайней мере, именно такие выражения лиц были у посетителей Лондонского зоопарка, в котором афганцы побывали во время поездки в Англию. 

\- Что это? 

\- Человеческий зоопарк. Как я поняла, в Европе и Северной Америке они пользуются просто дикой популярностью. Ашрафи, поправь еще здесь прядь, будь добра. К чему я веду? К тому, что все народы можно разделить надвое: те, кто в клетках, и те, кто над ними потешается скуки ради. И именно сейчас решается – по какую сторону решетки быть тебе. 

\- А если ее убрать? – непослушными от злобы губами ответила Шарбат. 

Королева снова приподняла уголки губ:

\- Похоже, Союз все же заразил тебя своими фантазиями. Думаю, ехать вместе с нами в Москву тебе не стоит.

***

Аманулла-хан вернулся из поездки в Европу, привезя с собой целую программу социальных и культурных изменений.

Помимо прочих нововведений всё население Афганистана обязывалось носить европейскую одежду. В это же время в прессе появились фотографии королевы Сорайи Тарзи без чадры и в европейском платье. 

Все это встретило резкое неприятие у афганцев, и пуштунские племена выступили за изгнание Амануллы-хана с женой и всей семьей Тарзи. Вскоре восстание охватило всю страну. 

В январе 1929 года Аманулла-хан – десять лет назад добившийся независимости своей страны от Британской империи - был вынужден отречься от власти и бежать. В Афганистан ни он, ни семья Тарзи больше не вернулись.

Эмиром был провозглашен руководитель повстанцев, беглый солдат Хабибулла по прозвищу «Бача-и Сакао».

Первым же своим указом Хабибулла отменил европейские одежды и закрыл все школы для женщин. В течение всего своего короткого правления «сын водоноса» проявил себя как непримиримый борец с западным образом жизни.

Так – почти и не начавшись - завершилась первая попытка провести реформы в Афганистане.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор напоминает, что слова персонажей далеко не всегда выражают авторское мнение по тому или иному предмету и не претендуют на изречение сферической истины в вакууме. 
> 
> **  
> «Хоть я и участник событий Великого Октября»:**  
>  После февральской революции Л.Н. Старк редактировал большевистскую газету «Волна» в Гельсингфорсе, распространявшуюся среди матросов Балтийского флота и пользовавшуюся у моряков большой популярностью. Проявил журналистские и организаторские способности, давшие затем основание назначить его комиссаром информационного агентства.   
> 25 октября (7 ноября) 1917 года отряд из 12 балтийских моряков под командованием комиссара Военно-революционного комитета Леонида Старка занял здание Петроградского телеграфного агентства на Почтамтской улице. Первые сообщения о революционных событиях в России, написанные Старком, были оперативно переданы агентствам и газетам всего мира. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Идея создания МССР** была записана в Конституции СССР 1924 года, но уже в 1925 году политический курс меняется на идею «строительства социализма в отдельно взятой стране». В 1929 году в ходе внутрипартийной борьбы наиболее ярые сторонники идеи мировой революции были отстранены от власти, а в Конституции 1936 года МССР уже не упоминается. 
> 
> **«Накорми, а потом требуй от них добродетели», как говорил Великий Инквизитор.**
> 
> Имеется в виду персонаж из вставной притчи романа «Братья Карамазовы» Достоевского. Слова обращены к пришедшему второй раз в мир Христу, которого христианин-Инквизитор отправляет на костер, как еретика. 
> 
> **«вы просили разрешения на посещение Нуристана»**  
>  **  
> Нуристан (Карифистан)** с 1919 года был провинцией, закрытой для посещения иностранцами.   
>  По итогам нескольких советских экспедиций, прошедших в 1924-27 годах, генетиком и селекционером Николаем Вавиловым была написана **монография «Земледельческий Афганистан».**
> 
> В фанфике использован отрывок из **стихотворения М.Волошина «Китеж»,** 1919 года. 
> 
> На самом деле с **личным оружием в Европе** того времени было «не все так однозначно». С одной стороны правительства в рамках договоренностей «Лиги наций» и из-за опасений перед революцией пыталось изъять у населения оружие (которого у него после войны было изрядно). С другой – выполнять вышеозначенные договоренности по разоружению многие не очень-то и спешили, или изымали оружие избирательно – у «неблагонадежной» части населения, «благонадежной» оружие оставляя. Самые жесткие законы относительно хранения и владения оружием были в Великобритании, самые мягкие – в Германии. 
> 
> В фанфике использован текст песни **«Бивни черных скал» группы «Ария»** (1993 год).
> 
> **Человеческий зоопарк** (также известный под названием «этнологическая экспозиция», «выставка людей» и «негритянская деревня») — некогда распространённый на Западе (в том числе в Российской империи) вид развлечения для широкой публики в XIX — начале XX века, целью которого было продемонстрировать выходцев из Азии и Африки в самом естественном и подчас примитивно-дикарском виде.
> 
> Фотографии можно посмотреть, например, здесь:  
> http://bigpicture.ru/?p=266055


	4. Сад

Королевство Афганистан,   
Джелалабад,   
1967 год

Сняв башмачки, Шарбат ступила на размякшую, жухлую траву босыми ногами. 

Но трава эта пожелтела не оттого, что задохнулась от зноя.

Наступило время сбора урожая. 

Впервые за половину тысячелетия – а кое-где и просто впервые – эта земля принесла плоды. 

Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, тянулись апельсиновые рощи, где-то за горизонтом сменяясь мандариновыми и оливковыми. А ближе к горам, чьи склоны тоже окутало зеленым, лежали рисовые поля. Созревшие апельсины, чем-то напоминая праздничные фонарики, и впрямь будто светились в упругой, темно-зеленой листве. 

Шурави, которые помогли вернуть сюда жизнь и чей поселок Самархейль находился в получасе ходьбы, говорили, что от этого урожая еще не стоит ожидать слишком многого, но Шарбат все равно хотелось петь и танцевать - прямо здесь в тени пышной победоносной зелени. 

Все же зеленый цвет не зря называют «цветом ислама». 

Это любимый цвет Пророка (да благословит его Аллах и приветствует), это цвет, прославленный в Коране, это дитя солнечного желтого и дарующего жизнь синего. В нем - прохлада оазиса после долгого пути по выжженным землям, в нем - блаженство райского сада, в нем - чистота одежд праведников и добрых жен у Престола Аллаха. 

Только тот, кто всю жизнь провел в пустыне или в иссушенных солнцем горах, может по-настоящему оценить его красоту. 

И только тот, кто знает, как легко цвет жизни исчезает с земли и как трудно его возродить, может понять, что за последние несколько лет в Джелалабадской долине было сотворено настоящее чудо.

***

Есть страны богатые и бедные, есть сытые и голодные, есть великие и малые. И есть – невезучие. Едва ли это слово передаст точный смысл явления, но за неимением других используем его.

Афганистан был именно такой страной. Невезучей. Незадачливой. 

С одной стороны Аллах даровал Шарбат множество даров, с другой – отчего-то сделал так, что ни одним из них воспользоваться она не могла. 

Ее земли справедливо называли «Сердцем Азии» - они лежали на перекрестке всех дорог, тут смыкались интересы всех ведущих стран субконтинента. Вот только и ей самой, и ее людям это приносило лишь беды. 

Ее земли были полны несметных сокровищ – драгоценные металлы и камни, нефть и газ, уголь и сера, крупнейшие на всем континенте месторождения меди и железа... Вот только скрыты они были в толще горных пород, в таких местах, куда дороги и прочие инженерные сооружения не подведешь. А подведешь - не окупишь затрат. Да и денег на эти затраты не было. 

Джелалабадская долина была еще одним таким странным даром. Таким же локтем, которого не укусишь. 

Потенциально она была райским садом (и при первых Великих Моголах им и являлась), способным прокормить все ближайшие провинции. А на деле из-за изменения русла Кабула россыпь мелких оазисов теперь тянулась лишь вдоль самой реки, да и в них почти не встречалось плодоносящих деревьев и кустарников. Высаживать их тут было бесполезно – из-за нехватки влаги плоды осыпались, едва успев завязаться.

Короли Шарбат пытались возродить долину, обращались ко многим странам за советом и помощью. В 20-30-е годы даже наняли британских инженеров – но из-за нехватки средств дело ограничилось небольшим каналом, чьи системы вышли из строя буквально через несколько лет. Строить оросительные системы, электростанции, туннели, дороги и заводы почему-то всегда сложнее, чем дворцы, храмы или мавзолеи. Хоть последние, конечно, намного красивее. 

В 1961 году Захир-Шах обратился к Советскому Союзу. 

И сейчас на Кабуле стояла мощная ГЭС, а саму долину пересекал 70-километровый канал с системами водозабора и подземными тоннелями. На освоенных землях были созданы государственные фермы, которым и принадлежали эти рощи. Излишек воды продавался местным крестьянам и прочим владельцам земли. 

Так обнятая горными хребтами долина Джелалабада превратилась в цветущий сад, способный давать по два-три урожая в год. 

И тогда казалось, что она останется им навсегда.

***

Работы по сбору урожая начинались только завтра.

А сейчас роща была пуста, и лишь ветер качал гибкие ветки с темной зеленью и ярко-оранжевыми, как кусочки солнца, плодами. 

Поэтому Шарбат не удержалась и, рассмеявшись, как девчонка, и помахивая в одной руке башмачками, побежала по душистой аллее. Кружась между деревьями, она не сразу заметила, что с выводами о полной безлюдности сада несколько поторопилась. 

Увы, поняла она это, лишь с разбегу врезавшись в какого-то высокого мужчину в европейского покроя одежде. Ахнула, отшатнулась и чуть не полетела на землю, но в последний момент была подхвачена под локоть. 

\- Кажется, нам везет на встречи не по протоколу, - весело спросили сверху. 

Брагинский улыбался – открыто и светло, без всякого намека на насмешку или сарказм. Убедившись, что неожиданная собеседница теперь твердо стоит на ногах, отпустил ее. 

Наверное, Шарбат меньше бы удивилась, увидев перед собой призрака… 

\- Прости, если напугал. Я… могу уйти, если стесняю. 

Только сейчас Шарбат осознала, что стоит перед ним в растрепанной одежде, с пыльными босыми ногами, а легкий платок-хиджаб, который она теперь носила вместо тяжелой, закрывающей лицо паранджи, сполз назад.

\- У тебя в волосах листик застрял…

«Еще и это!» 

\- Лучше просто отвернитесь, - раздраженно ответила она. Впрочем, злилась Шарбат на саму себя. На Брагинского в этой ситуации сердиться было бы нечестно и смешно. А если он не слишком изменился с последней их встречи – то еще и бессмысленно. 

Вот только – кто останется прежним, пережив все то, что выпало за эти годы Союзу?

***

Так совпало, что с приснопамятного 1926 года, они толком и не виделись. Точнее – были случайные встречи на всякого рода международных мероприятиях, но на них особо не пообщаешься. Тем более что Афганистан, как и прежде – не входил в «зону особого внимания СССР».

А после Второй Мировой в эту «зону», похоже вообще не входил никто, кроме США. Все остальные страны для обеих сторон стали эдакими статистами. 

Поэтому, даже после начатого в 1955 году королем Захир-Шахом сближения со своим северным соседом и после пуска многочисленных строек с участием советских специалистов, Шарбат довелось работать не с самим Брагинским, а с его республиками. Чаще всего к ней приезжали, конечно же, Таджикистан, Узбекистан и Туркменистан. 

Брагинский же за это время не был в Афганистане ни разу. Отчего это его появление – само по себе неожиданное – выглядело… ну, как если бы вы налетели на человека, которого знали только из газет. 

Такое отношение вызывало и легкую досаду, и облегчение – слишком уж широко разносились вести о судьбах тех стран, к кому сверхдержавы этот самый интерес проявили. Досада тоже без труда гасилась соображениями, что неравные отношения, дружба и браки хороши только в сказках. 

Союз же и Америка, это двое, по словам Франциска – «пьяных от ведьмина зелья и своей юности подростка» - стоили друг друга во всех отношениях. 

«Когда же он мне это сказал?»

Кажется, это было при первом ее приезде в Женеву в качестве члена «Лиги наций».

***

Швейцария,  
Женева  
25 сентября 1934 года

 

Поезд замедлял ход – стало быть, они почти прибыли. И впрямь вскоре показалось главное здание и крытые перроны вокзала Корнавер. 

Пять лет назад Шарбат уже бывала в Женеве – пусть и проездом. За это время ни вокзал, ни город, похоже, изменились не особо. 

А вот сам Афганистан успел пережить восстание, закончившееся изгнанием первого короля, борьбу между самопровозглашенным эмиром «Бача-и Сакао» с министром обороны при бывшем короле, убийство первого и коронацию последнего. Впрочем, долго Надир-Шах у власти тоже не продержался – слишком крутой нрав и полное окостенение жизни страны во всех вопросах довели короля до пули, пущенной особо возмущенным лицеистом. 

На престол взошел его сын – Захир-Шах, которому предстояло править страной 40 лет, и чье правление потом сами афганцы будут вспоминать, как «золотой век» своей истории. 

Залогом такого долгого – хоть и довольно относительного, в сравнении с другими странами – затишья были негласные договоренности: центральная власть в лице короля не вмешивается ни в дела провинций, ни в дела духовенства, ни в дела всегда живших сами по себе Племен, по сути, контролируя лишь международную политику и крупные города. Но в них – из-за особенностей городской жизни – реформы и прочие послабления были сочтены вполне допустимыми. 

На «внешнем фронте» Захир-Шах также старался держаться нейтралитета. Это помогло ему не допустить попадания Афганистана в мясорубку Второй Мировой войны, но вот после ее окончания, возможно, сыграло уже против него. 

А быть может – дело было в том, что просто выросло поколение людей, которые уже забыли, как хрупко было это внутреннее перемирие? Или вообще забыли о его существовании? 

Впрочем, не будем забегать вперед. 

Пока же молодой король добился восстановления отношений Афганистана с Европой и его вступления в «Лигу наций». Договор должен был быть подписан через два дня. 

На перроне Корнавера неожиданно обнаружился Альфред Джонс, воплощение Соединенных штатов Америки – среднего роста молодой парень, в слишком «дерзком» костюме, с вечно всклокоченными волосами и прозрачными, как стеклышки его очков, голубыми глазами. 

«Еще один типичный «бача», «мальчишка». И почему Аллах вручил судьбы нашего мира таким, как он? Что он тут, кстати, делает?»

Само по себе появление в Женеве «собрата» не удивило – в городах со штаб-квартирами международных организаций, столицах или при посольствах – это было нормальным явлением. Но ведь Америка так и не вошла в состав Лиги, хоть изначально должна была стать одним из ее учредителей. 

Куда занятнее оказалось то, что все это время, пока Шарбат и ее спутники дожидались полной остановки и выходили из вагона, Джонс простоял на одном месте, упорно сверля взглядом окно другого поезда. Даже головой не мотнул на ее приветствие. Похоже, он его вообще не услышал. 

Зато Афганистан успела заметить предмет такого тщательного созерцания. Из-за вагонной занавеси была видная белесая макушка с гладко причесанными волосами, выразительный нос и раздраженно поджатые губы. Конечно же, столь пристального к себе внимания Союз не заметить не мог, но и неудовольствие выказать – тоже, а потому делал вид, что целиком погружен в чтение какого-то журнала. 

Самой Шарбат до такой невнимательности и ее причин не было никакого дела, но вот сопровождающему ее министру и его охране это едва ли пришлось по душе. 

\- Мадемуазель Гула, - вдруг пропел рядом тоже знакомый мужской голос. 

И выглядел Бонфуа, как обычно – сиял, как солнце. Просто поразительно как ему это удавалось при весьма скромной и сдержанной европейской моде. 

\- Безумно рад вас снова видеть, особенно - здесь. Позвольте вашу руку и простите моего бывшего… воспитанника за подобную бестактность. Но у него большое горе и первый раз в жизни – он окончательно лишился особо дорогого ему человека. Думаю, его стоит простить. Надеюсь, я смогу немного сгладить это досадное недоразумение, сопроводив вас до автомобиля? 

Когда они, держась за руки и несколько оторвавшись от спутников, вошли в полное людского гула здание вокзала, Шарбат спросила:

\- Что здесь делал Брагинский? Ведь у него, насколько помню, с Лигой отношения весьма натянутые. 

Причины душевных терзаний Джонса ей и впрямь были неинтересны. Точнее, они и без расспросов были у всех на виду. В самом прямом смысле слова. 

\- А вы весьма наблюдательны, - тонко улыбнулся Бонфуа, - Но за то время, что вас с нами не было, многое успело измениться. Из Лиги ушел Хонда и уже успел отметиться каким-то там вторжением. Ушел и младший Байлшмидт, - тут улыбка француза изрядно померкла, - Взял себе новое имя. И его нынешнее правительство меня, всех нас, несколько… смущает. Зато ровно неделю назад к нам присоединился Жан… точнее, тот, кто сейчас носит это имя. 

\- Но ведь он же терпеть не мог Лигу. Как он мог подать прощение о вступлении? 

\- Он и не подавал. Осторожнее, здесь ступенька. Мы сами его пригласили. Видимо, приглашение с подписями 30 стран-участниц и место постоянного члена Совета оказались достаточными, чтобы смягчить прежнюю неприязнь. К тому же это означает международное признание, которого он так добивался все эти годы. Даже Альфреду, хоть и сквозь зубы, пришлось его признать. 

«Продешевил… Вот только купился ли?»

Придвинувшись чуть ближе, Шарбат сказала то, что, как ей казалось, могло совсем испортить Франции настроение:

\- Я, конечно, мало разбираюсь… Но мне за таким «обменом» чудиться определенное желание… я не знаю, как это красиво сказать по-французски … подставить чужую голову. Тем более что тот, прежний Брагинский, прямо на это жаловался. 

Но на деле Бонфуа это ничуть не смутило, напротив:

\- Он жаловался! А что он сбежал с поля боя в ответственный момент – это ничего, это честно. Вот только ни я, ни Артур того мирного договора в Бресте ему никогда не простим. Сколько бы времени ни прошло! У него, знаете ли, проблемы, а вы тут воюйте!

Солнечный свет и высокое, хоть и осеннее, небо обрушились им на головы, охладив пыл француза: 

\- Впрочем,… неважно. Да, с нашей стороны это может выглядеть цинизмом, но… лично я в эти игры наигрался. Жан же молод – теперь особенно - но он всегда был моложе всех на этом континенте. Поэтому пусть воюет он и прочие пьяные от ведьмина зелья и своей юности подростки – Альфред, Людвиг, Феличиано, Кику да весь тот выводок молодых стран, сбежавших из дома Брагинского и Эдельштейна… Все они - злые до любви и крови, до греха и мечты мальчишки. Война – их дело. Не стоит их его лишать. Я же вместо зелья уже давно пью обычное бордо и бургундское. И если буяню – то только с пьяных глаз. 

Какое-то время они шли молча. Лишь почти подойдя к автомобилю, Шарбат спросила: 

\- Что за ведьмино зелье? 

\- Ах да! Простите, я не подумал, что вы можете не знать некоторых наших выражений. Ведь это платье на вас сидит так, словно вы всю жизнь его носили! Один немецкий писатель… еще до появления на свет Людвига… на основе народных легенд сочинил поэму про доктора Фауста, престарелого мудреца, продавшего душу дьяволу. Это, в общем-то, очень популярный сюжет… - Бонфуа осекся, заметив, как странно взглянула на него собеседница. 

\- Вот как? Впрочем, почему-то все христиане больше думают об Иблисе, чем о Творце. 

\- Увы, я не настроен на теологические споры. По крайней мере – сейчас, - Франция сам, не дожидаясь водителя, распахнул перед ней дверцу, - Так вот… прежде чем Фауст начал свои похождения, Мефистофель отвел его к ведьме, чтобы она дала ему зелье. Зелье, способное вернуть ему молодость, даровать красоту, острейший ум и такие знания, которых человеку не добыть и за тысячу лет. Зелье, чтобы сбросить с плеч прожитые годы, пыль морали и все сомнения. На вкус оно, конечно, омерзительно – кровь, гной, падаль, пепел, протухшее королевское мясо и гнилые кости, визг тех проклятых вязальщиц, сидевших в тени гильотины и забавы ради выкалывающих глаза у отрубленных голов, предсмертные крики «новобрачных» с «республиканских свадеб»… Имя этому зелью – революция, террор и гражданская война. И просьба не путать их с какими-то заурядными бунтами и переворотами, от которых в обществе ничего не меняется! Поэтому Жану, что бы про него не говорили, я, скорее, симпатизирую - он смог. У этого зелья самый паршивый в мире вкус, и от него в случае неудачи легко скончаться…. Зато тот, кто выживает, становится личностью, эм, занятной. 

\- И стремится этим плещущимся в крови ядом поделиться со всеми окружающими? – не скрывая отвращения, спросила Шарбат. Одно дело грешить на свои сны, вполне вероятно вызванные излишней впечатлительностью, и совсем другое – услышать подобное наяву. Но все это – снесенные и обращенные в склады храмы, насмешки над священниками, танцы на алтарях – все это было самой настоящей явью. Нормальной жизнью Европы. Тем, что она готова была отстаивать с оружием в руках. 

«Они, похоже, этим даже гордятся». 

Из-под ярких, возможно подкрашенных губ, показались ровные зубы. Эта улыбка была так знакома, что Шарбат ощутила, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. 

\- Не без этого. 

Афганистан отвернулась и осторожно, чтобы не измять платье, села в машину. Подошла ее компаньонка, а потому девушка тоже выдавила из себя вежливую улыбку. 

\- На что же вы все тогда надеетесь? Ведь счет рано или поздно придется оплатить. 

 

Королевство Афганистан,   
Джелалабад,   
1967 год

\- Можете повернуться, - еще раз отряхнув платье, сказала Шарбат. – Я не слишком задену вопросом, как вы здесь оказались? И… чем обязана такой… высокой чести? 

\- Юго-восточным ветром занесло, - беззаботно ответил Союз, улыбаясь сухими, обветренными губами на загорелом лице, - То есть просто проездом. Заодно решил посмотреть, что тут твои люди с помощью моих нашаманили. Ты не против, если я сорву вон того красавца? Прямо в рот просится. 

Девушка пожала плечами:

\- На здоровье. Только это дерево вас едва ли выдержит. 

\- Да я и так достану.

Брагинскому потребовалось подняться на кончики мягких туфель и притянуть к себе ветку, но до выбранного плода он и впрямь добрался. Светлая, расстегнутая у горла рубашка натянулась на спине. И Шарбат еще раз удивилась, как легко он владеет своим немалым телом. И как человек, и как страна. 

А еще стало заметно, что Союз повзрослел. Внешне молодой мужчина перед ней, конечно, ничуть не отличался ни от Империи, ни от себя самого 40 лет назад, но это уже был совсем иной… человек. 

Прошедший огонь и воду, сверхбыструю индустриализацию, борьбу за власть в верхах, страшнейшую войну в мире. Любая другая страна, перенеся все то, что выпало ему, уже сгинула бы с лица Земли. Он же вышел из этого горнила сверхдержавой, сумевшей добиться не только блестящих достижений в областях «высоких», вроде космоса и геополитики, но и сумевшей создать своим людям такой уровень жизни, о каком предыдущие поколения и 2,5 миллиарда человек на земном шаре могли только мечтать. 

Победа над голодом, когда-то терзающим Россию, как и всякую страну каждые три-пять лет, победа над болезнями и межнациональными склоками, массовое строительство, доступные медицина и образование, выходные и отпуска, туризм, первоклассная армия, наука мирового уровня – разве это не чудо?

И Шарбат знала об этом не по агитационным плакатам и кино – половина ее людей имели родственников в советской Средней Азии, а непроницаемость границ между ними всегда была понятием довольно… относительным. К тому же из Афганистана многие ездят в Союз получать высшее образование или принимать участие в военных учениях. 

Неудивительно, что образованная часть горожан, значительная часть элиты и офицерский состав всех уровней со временем прониклись не просто желанием реформ, но и коммунистическими идеями. 

Говорят, что в США и в Западной Европе люди теперь живут еще лучше – хотя куда уже?! – но ведь они не жили в блокаде, не знали гражданских войн и политических чисток, не были перемолоты буквально в щебень последней войной и не теряли такого количества людей. 

\- Что? – спросил Брагинский, заметив этот взгляд. 

\- Ничего. Просто задумалась – если вы такой загорелый и командировка удалась, то почему возвращаетесь не через Китай, как обычно. 

Союз рассмеялся и подбросил в руке апельсин; из-под рукава блеснули большие красивые часы – черный круг в серебряной оправе. 

\- У нас с ним временные разногласия. Такое бывает.

\- Да? Ваши союзники часто «оккупируют» Мавзолей, громят ваши посольства и захватывают ваших военных, возвращающихся из Вье… специальной командировки? 

\- С Мавзолеем – да, натуральный цирк вышел, - поморщился Союз, - прочее же, увы, если ориентироваться по дневникам России - скорее норма. Жаль, мы-то думали, что конфликт между коммунистическими государствами невозможен в принципе. 

Шарбат могла только сочувственно покивать в ответ. Несмотря на многие блестящие достижения рано или поздно Союз должен был столкнуться с тем, что его силы не безграничны. Все же, несмотря на весь апломб, он не был ни всемогущим, ни всеведущим. И чем раньше он это поймет – тем раньше вернется к Творцу.

\- На самом деле меня вымораживает то, что Яо использует во всей этой истории детей, - задумчиво произнес шурави, вытаскивая из кармана складной нож, - Эти хунвейбины прям пародия какая-то. Не зря даже само название по-русски звучит, как матерное слово. Особенно обидно то - что, чем бы дело ни кончилось - виноватым во всем происходящем все равно назначат меня. Просто одни будут говорить, что я слишком коммунист, вторые – что недостаточно коммунист. 

«Ну, был и другой вариант – сгинуть в пути, проиграть войну, а не становиться сверхдержавой, которой хотят подражать. Но, думаю, с этим не согласился б не ты, не твои люди. К тому же в этом клане ты – старший, стало быть, с тебя весь спрос. И, возможно, Китай прав – нужно идти до конца, не заигрывая с теми, кого вы называете «империалистами».

\- Насколько я слышала им от 12 до 18 лет. Какие же это дети? Им пора уже работать и иметь семью. Аише, матери правоверных и любимой жене Пророка Мухаммеда (да благословит его Аллах), при их свадьбе было девять. 

Союз издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук, но потом все же разобрался со словами: 

\- Давай остановимся на том, что у нас дети взрослеют позже. А потому для нас это несколько… дико. У меня тоже было очень… по-разному, но грязную работу выполняли все же взрослые люди, понимая что делают. 

В голове вновь зазвучал голос Франции: «Революция – это прекрасное время. Время, когда твои люди уничтожают пару миллионов своих собратьев и радуются этому с искренностью детей». 

\- Понимая? А вы – лично вы - это понимали? Или это началось только после того съезда, за который вас сейчас так ненавидит господин Яо?

Лезвие ножа вонзилось в маленькое солнце. Брагинский стрельнул на нее каким-то обиженным взглядом. 

\- Слушай, чего ты всегда такая вредная? 

«Интересно, он действительно обиделся на меня, или все же на себя – за то, что как и «красные стражи» - обездоленные, злые на весь свет подростки, еще напрочь лишенные понимания мира и самих себя - оказался восторженным оружием в чьих-то руках. Или он, как и Бонфуа, до сих пор ни о чем не жалеет?»

\- Так ведь и замуж никто не возьмет. 

Похоже, Брагинский решил перевести все в шутку. 

\- А мне таких пугливых самой не надо. 

Союз рассмеялся:

\- Срезала! Будешь вместе со мной? Надо же попробовать, каковы вышли на вкус эти «китайские яблоки». 

Разрезанный пополам апельсин исходил желтым душистым соком. Плод дерева, который вырос по воле много знающего человека там, где должна была тянуться безжизненная пустошь. 

\- Отчего бы и нет. 

Вкус был… обычным. Чуть кислым вначале, от корки и плен тянуло пряной горечью, но сам по себе сладким. Нож, обтертый платком и в него же завернутый, исчез обратно в кармане брюк. 

В зеленых ветвях что-то прочирикала птица, особенно выделив обступавшую их безмятежную тишину, и, чикнув в воздухе крыльями, исчезла в синем небе. Маленькая хрупкая жизнь в бесконечном океане. Проследив за ней, Иван вздохнул:

\- До чего же хорошо…. Ради таких моментов стоит жить… 

Спорить не хотелось. Как и напоминать, что со словами стоит быть осторожнее. Вдруг привязавшийся к Брагинскому нечистый дух воспримет их, как роковое «Остановись, мгновение, ты прекрасно!» 

Правда, он, в отличие от своего тезки Иоганна Фауста, свой великий труд, изменивший жизнь всего окрестного народа, воплотил в реальность. Хоть обмануть Иблиса и заставить его совершать действительно добрые дела непросто. 

К тому же Шарбат тоже было сейчас светло и спокойно. Ради таких моментов действительно стоит жить.

  
Вот высший и последний подвиг мой!  
Я целый край создам обширный, новый,  
И пусть мильоны здесь людей живут,  
Всю жизнь, в виду опасности суровой,  
Надеясь лишь на свой свободный труд.  
Среди холмов, на плодоносном поле  
Стадам и людям будет здесь приволье;  
Рай зацветёт среди моих полян,  
А там, вдали, пусть яростно клокочет  
Морская хлябь, пускай плотину точит:  
Исправят мигом каждый в ней изъян.  
Я предан этой мысли! Жизни годы  
Прошли не даром; ясен предо мной  
Конечный вывод мудрости земной:  
Лишь тот достоин жизни и свободы,  
Кто каждый день за них идёт на бой!  
Всю жизнь в борьбе суровой, непрерывной  
Дитя, и муж, и старец пусть ведёт,  
Чтоб я увидел в блеске силы дивной  
Свободный край, свободный мой народ!  
Тогда сказал бы я: мгновенье!  
Прекрасно ты, продлись, постой!  
И не смело б веков теченье  
Следа, оставленного мной!  
В предчувствии минуты дивной той  
Я высший миг теперь вкушаю свой.

***

Самархейль когда-то был крошечной деревушкой-кишлаком, которые в Афганистане были рассыпаны повсюду. Теперь же он превратился в небольшой городок, разительно отличающийся от всех прочих поселений: стоящие рядами аккуратные каменные двухэтажные домики в окружении зеленых палисадников и фонтанов, школа, клуб, магазин, еще масса каких-то зданий, а между ними - залитые асфальтом дорожки.

Шурави жили тут целыми семьями – точнее, чаще всего именно семьи тут и жили. Поселок был для них своеобразным опорным пунктом в этой части страны, узлом, из которого советские специалисты – инженеры, ученые, врачи, военные, учителя, переводчики, рабочие и мастера высшей категории - при необходимости выезжали к строящимся объектам. 

Местные жители уже привыкли видеть здесь и на окрестных дорогах мужчин и женщин в европейской одежде и их одинаково одетых детей – мальчиков в подобии военной формы и девочек в скромных темных платьях с фартучками, а еще - с забавными бантами на голове. Многие шурави также легко выделялись в толпе своими светлыми глазами и часто выгоравшими до полной белизны волосами. 

Поэтому на проходившего мимо высокого мужчину в белой рубашке, светлых брюках и с большой сумкой через плечо коренные жители Самархейля смотрели с вежливым любопытством, но без особого удивления. 

Молодой человек скрылся в «советской» части поселка, отыскал нужный ему дом и, поднявшись на второй этаж, постучал в дверь.

***

\- Честно говоря, даже не ожидал, что ты в такое время оттуда вырвешься, - накрывая простой холостяцкий стол, откровенно заявил Ленинград, в прошлом Санкт-Петербург, а «в миру» Петр Иванович Брагинский.

Человеческое имя он в свое время менять отказался наотрез, сказав, что политические ситуации приходят и уходят, а ему еще жить и жить. 

Отношения с нынешним Иваном у него сначала сложились не то чтобы прохладные – просто город долго не мог понять, как относиться к перерожденному России. С прежним было более-менее ясно – он был Петру отцом, хоть и с положенными «предку» странностями. Теперешнего Брагинского Ленинград воспринимал исключительно, как брата – причем, младшего. 

До самой Великой Отечественной, за время которой убедился, что при всей своей одаренности и культурности без поддержки и защиты Ивана легко обратиться тем же самым болотистым заливом, пусть даже с живописными развалинами. 

\- Честно – я сам уже не очень в это верил, - не открывая глаз, пробормотал развалившийся на диване Союз, наслаждаясь долгожданной тенью, - Поэтому извини – без гостинцев. Но Яо все же не настолько потерял голову, чтобы натравить своих… «сокольничков» на группу со мной. 

\- Почему же ты решил ехать через Пакистан? Не хватило приключений «там»? 

\- Там не приключения. Там страшно... всё, - Союз неохотно сел, опершись на кулаки, и спустил ноги на пол, - И в Пакистане приключений не было. У него настолько хорошая дружба с Китаем против Индии, что он и не интересуется особо, кто пересекает с китайской стороны его границу. Проблема в том, что столь он же флегматичен и к тем, кто прибывает с арабского берега Персидского залива. 

\- Видел в пути кого-то примечательного? – выстрелил в него сразу же посерьезневшим взглядом серых глаз Петр. 

\- Примечательного не то слово. Некоторые ребята, с которым я столкнулся прямо у Ходжакского тоннеля, меня как-то не вдохновили. Вот прям на ро… лицо смотрю и понимаю – буду бить. Хоть и потом. 

\- А тоннель тебе как? 

\- А что с ним? 

Ленинград невольно поморщился, словно укусил что-то кислое:

\- Прости, постоянно забываю. Просто Кёркленд его в свое время как раз ради тебя и построил. Точнее тогда еще ради империи. Для переброски войск и захвата Афганистана. 

\- Бедная девчонка. Все-то ей прикрываются, как щитом, - Иван развернулся и, задрав голову, взглянул на висевшую над диваном карту Евразии. 

Границы Афганистана на ней были обведены ярким красным карандашом, им же отмечены места крупнейших строек. Сверху к красной линии примыкали границы СССР, слева – Китая, справа – Ирана, снизу – некогда Британской Индии, сейчас с кровью и внутренностями разорванной на два враждующих британских же доминиона. Один из которых к тому же работал, как своеобразный насос между югом Афганистана и не самой добродушной Саудовской Аравией, грезящей об истреблении шиитов (чьим оплотом был Иран) и создании всеобщей мусульманской империи. 

Пакистан – это молодое, выдранное из тела Индии государство с исламом суннитского толка в качестве государственной религии, другой своей стороной прижимавшееся к такому же суннитскому Афганистану – был для арабского мира подарком судьбы. Своеобразными «клещами», которыми можно будет – при желании и удаче – сдавить и расколоть ненавистную Персию. 

Иран, впрочем, и сам не был добродушным мальчиком. Да и никто из соседей Шарбат - и прочих «интересующихся - им не был. Проблема была даже не в том, что кто-то из этих гигантов попытается ее захватить – а в том, что с другой стороны встанет другой гигант и будет защищать здесь свои интересы до последнего афганца. 

Заключенное в тонкую красную линию государство было словно зажато между шестернями гигантской машины. Стоит зазеваться на минуту – и эти механизмы захватят край одежды и в минуту перемелют страну в груду мяса и костей. Как это уже случилось с Кореей и Вьетнамом. Правда, у Афганистана ситуация – если что – будет еще безнадежнее. 

\- Ты, кстати, чего здесь до сих пор делаешь? Тебя ведь вместе с твоими метростроевцами направляли тоннель в Саланге строить. Так он давно закончен, да и на перевале Гиндукуша вроде как. 

\- А мне здесь нравиться, - усмехнулся Петр, - Вызвался прокладывать тоннели и под долиной. Конечно, тут не блистательные и ухоженные Капри или Сицилия, где любили отдыхать наши аристократы… Зато сухо, тепло и местные порой смотрят, как на бога. Через долину проходят пути кочевников, поэтому они ее преображение могли наблюдать в «реальном времени». Видел бы ты их глаза… 

Иван нахмурился и погрозил ему пальцем. 

\- Не забывайся. Это не «мы строим», а «мы помогаем им строить». К тому же наши услуги оплачены. 

\- Я не забываюсь. Правда, несколько сомневаюсь, что без нашей помощи они смогли бы и нормальный ров выкопать. А деньги, что они внесли на стройку – десятая часть ее реальной стоимости и та уходит афганским же рабочим. 

\- Они учатся. Мало в свое время смеялись над нами, над американцами, над финнами, над японцами? В общем, выброси этот самодовольный бред из головы. Лучше скажи, что за скандалы пошли в НДПА? Только два года назад появилась партия и уже склоки, и уже раскол!

Теперь пришел черед хмуриться уже Ленинграду. Он провел рукой по темным с легкой, едва заметной проседью вихрам и ответил: 

\- Сам видишь – я не в столице живу. Да и особо местной политикой не занимаюсь. Этого мне с головой хватает в своих родных пенатах. Даже местных газет почти не читаю – фантастика или старая добрая классика под холодный чай идут куда лучше. Но кое-что соседи, конечно, говорили. Если вкратце – причина раскола, что и у тебя с Яо. «Парчам» с ее учеными, технократами и «воинами пера» умеренна, охотно сотрудничает с королем и пользуется его поддержкой. «Халкисты» же почти все сплошь военные – Тараки на их фоне, как дамский пудель во главе волчьей стаи – и, разумеется, хотят всего и сразу. Власти на завтрак, реформ к обеду, а уровень жизни, как в СССР – уже к ужину. 

\- А вожак у них? – Брагинский по-турецки подобрал ноги под себя, привалился к спинке дивана. 

\- Я не совсем… 

\- Если Тараки – пудель, то рано или поздно его съест настоящий вожак стаи. Есть кто на примете? 

\- Честно говоря – нет. С одной стороны народ горячий и каждый мнит себя Наполеоном, но… Хотя упоминали тут про одного учителя… 

\- Учителя?!

\- Преподаватели – страшная сила, - с невероятно серьезным лицом ответил младший Брагинский, - И часто недооцененная. Конкретно этот носит фамилию Амин. В прошлом откровенный пуштунский националист, помимо высшего образования, полученного в Кабуле, имеет степень магистра Колумбийского университета. Занятно, что марксизмом увлекся именно во время жизни в США. 

\- А, по-моему, тут крупными буквами светиться надпись «агент ЦРУ и провокатор». Тараки стоит выставить его из партии, как можно скорее. Тем более – если Амин так споро набирает силу – сам целее будет. 

Темноволосый юноша странно фыркнул и передвинул накрытый столик ближе к дивану. 

\- Радикализм у него может быть и врожденным, или просто из желания загладить «неловкое прошлое». К тому же власть никогда не отдают – ее всегда берут. И если Амин из такого типа людей, как о нем говорят, то он сам кого угодно выставит и обидит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Что тебе налить?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор понимает, что, возможно, чрезмерно перегружает фанфик историческими подробностями. Просто, по моим наблюдениям, весьма малое количество людей имеет представление об истории Афганистана и советско-афганских отношениях помимо войны. 
> 
> Речь идет о **«Фаусте» Иоганна Гете.**
> 
> **протухшее королевское мясо и гнилые кости, визг тех проклятых вязальщиц, сидевших в тени гильотины и забавы ради выкалывающих глаза у отрубленных голов, предсмертные крики «новобрачных» с «республиканских свадеб»**
> 
> Франциск перечисляет некоторые наиболее «выразительные» явления его Революции: разграбление аббатства Сен-Дени, служившего главной усыпальницей королей Франции, в ходе которого их останки, начиная с Хлодвига, были выброшены из гробов и частично уничтожены, частично сброшены в находившийся рядом ров; печально известных Tricoteuses (вязальщиц); массовые расправы французских революционеров над жителями восставшего департамента Вандея (общее число жертв оценивается в 250 тысяч человек). Тут, в частности, имеется в виду способ казни, когда людей связывали попарно и топили в реке. 
> 
> **«Апельсин»** \- в русском языке калька с устаревшего голландского слова appelsien и немецкого apfelsine, что в буквальном переводе означает «яблоко из Китая». Собственно, это слово везде в европейских (и испытавших их влияние) языках имеет такой смысл – за исключением тех, где оно позднее было вытеснено словом оrange.
> 
> **  
> Хунвейбины** («красные охранники», «красногвардейцы») — члены созданных в 1966—1967 годах отрядов студенческой и школьной молодёжи в Китае, одни из наиболее активных участников Культурной революции. Отряды хунвейбинов были созданы для борьбы с противниками Мао Цзэдуна, активно использовались для репрессий. Впоследствии деятельность хунвейбинов была резко осуждена не только мировой общественностью, но и в Китае.  
>  Сама «культурная революция» привела к широкомасштабным репрессиям против интеллигенции, разгрому Коммунистической партии Китая, общественных организаций (профсоюзов, пионерской организации и т. д.), колоссальному урону культуре и образованию, уничтожению памятников культуры под лозунгом борьбы с феодальными нравами и традициями, изменению внешнеполитического курса, резкому нарастанию антисоветизма в стране.
> 
> **Конфликт же на международном уровне между СССР и Китаем** был вызвал итогами ХХ-го съезда (развенчание «культа личности») и политикой «хрущевской оттепели», а также чрезмерно, по мнению Китая и многих иных коммунистических стран, умеренным поведением Союза на мировой арене и его хорошими отношениями со странами Запада. Отвод советских ракет с Кубы в 1962 году, например, трактовался, как подлое предательство всего коммунистического мира, лишившее СССР права быть его лидером.   
> Что характерно – хрущевская политика действительно лишила Союз экспансионистских сил и привела к тому, что СССР лишился контроля над большинством коммунистических партий и стран (мир, как ни странно, одной Европой не ограничивается). Восстановить которое он, впрочем, и не особо стремился. Но все шишки за «местное народное творчество», зачастую имеющее к теориям марксизма-ленинизма отношение весьма далекое, все равно летели и летят в него. В том числе и за то, что не держал ситуацию под контролем. В Афганистане как раз и была такая попытка, но вышло весьма посредственно. 
> 
> В фанфике использован **отрывок из поэмы И.Гете «Фауст»** в переводе Н. Холодовского, предсмертная речь Фауста (по договору с Мефистофелем тот получает его душу, если Фауст возвысит какой-то миг своей жизни, пережив высшее счастье). Особенность и трагизм этой сцены – то, что слепой Фауст поручает демону создать на подаренной ему императором земле плотину и канал, чтобы ее облагородить и передать людям. На самом же деле Мефистофель, поняв, что нашел уязвимое место доктора, убивает живущую у места предполагаемого строительства престарелую семейную чету Филимона и Бавкиду и сжигает их дом (символ старого, аграрного, патриархального мира), а вместо канала роет могилу для Фауста. В итоге Фауст отдает свою душу за мечту, за нечто, имеющее место лишь в его воображении. 
> 
> **НДПА - Народно-демократическая партия Афганистана -** марксистская партия, существовавшая в Афганистане в 1965—1992 гг. Основана 1 января 1965 года журналистом Нуром Мухаммедом Тараки. В 1967 в партии произошёл раскол на радикальную фракцию «Халк» («Народ») и более умеренную «Парчам» («Знамя»), которую возглавил Бабрак Кармаль. В 1978 году офицеры — члены НДПА, преимущественно из фракции «Халк», совершили Апрельскую революцию и привели партию к власти.


	5. Зелье (1)

Королевство Афганистан,  
Кабул,  
22 апреля 1970 года

 

\- …авда, в России еще лежит снег? Петр Ивановитч? – донесся эхом голос Шарбат. 

Дилсуз рассмеялась, а погруженный в невеселые мысли Ленинград даже не сразу осознал, что обращаются к нему, и смеется Таджикистан не над вопросом сестры, а над тем, что задает она его уже раз третий. Вернувшись к реальности, он увидел, что Афганистан смотрит на него своими огромными светло-зелеными глазами с такой серьезностью, что ему и самому на миг стало смешно. Как будто снег в России на столетний юбилей со дня рождения Ленина – чуть ли не главный вопрос и повод для волнения в жизни. 

\- Раз на раз не приходится. Иногда и на майские праздники выпадает. Но только не в этом году. Хотя… совсем уж точно я пока, конечно, не знаю – так как этот знаменательный день провожу в вашем прекрасном обществе. 

Он ожидал, что девушка ответит чем-то обычным для всех остальных стран и людей «Какой ужас, значит в России действительно всегда холодно!», но Шарбат только кивнула – но опять-таки не удовлетворенно «я-так-и-знал», а просто как человек и впрямь услышавший что-то важное. 

«Только этого для полного счастья не хватало. А ведь спроси ее прямо – нипочем не признается. Если еще сама поняла». 

Заходящее солнце уцепилось за пыльные горные кряжи вокруг Кабула и село на них, словно решило передохнуть. 

Сама лежащая в их чаше столица – по крайней мере, центральными улицами - вполне могла сойти за какой-нибудь провинциальный западный или советский город: административные здания, газоны, парки, магазины, фонтаны, театры, гостиницы, больницы, газетные лотки... Большинство попадающихся в этой части города людей и одеты были вполне соответственно. Девушки даже не носили платков и рисковали выходить в туфлях на высоких каблуках и в юбках до колен. Поэтому экзотичнее тут выглядела не приезжая Дилсуз, а Шарбат, одетая в длиннополое платье и с платком на голове.

Находясь здесь – в одном из небольших сквериков - очень легко можно было забыть, что всего в нескольких километрах отсюда идет совсем иная жизнь. Где, например, на 15 миллионов человек приходится всего триста врачей и пара автодорог. 

И где сейчас иссушала все живое самая кошмарная в истории страны засуха, от которой русла многих рек просто пересохли – и в такой ситуации оказались бессильны помочь даже созданные при помощи СССР оросительные системы. Им просто неоткуда было брать воду. 

Природа с присущим ей размахом в очередной раз напомнила человеку, что он не всесилен. 

«Воистину «трудно быть богом»… Особенно, когда ты им не являешься». 

Воплощения устроились на двух скамейках недалеко от пустого в этом году фонтана. Ленинград на «своей» лавочке весь обложился купленными в киоске газетами, девушки устроились на соседней и, склонившись друг к другу, что-то обсуждали торопливым шепотом. 

«Почему-то женщинам всегда есть о чем поговорить. Даже если они уже несколько дней живут в одном доме».

От перебора шуршащих черно-белых страниц опять накатила невыразимая тяжесть – такая же, что повисла в душе от недавней встречи с лидерами «халкистов». Поневоле вспомнился когда-то возмущавший юного Петеньку отрывок из Книги Екклесиаста: «И предал я сердце мое тому, чтобы познать мудрость и познать безумие и глупость; узнал, что и это — томление духа. Потому что во многой мудрости много печали; и кто умножает познания, умножает скорбь».

«Да уж. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь». 

Но и уклонятся от знаний – невозможно. Для человека засовывание головы в песок несовместимо с жизнью. Как, впрочем, и для страуса. 

Поэтому, перебирая газеты, младший Брагинский прокручивал в памяти и недавний, такой неприятный ему разговор.

***  


После почти четырех десятилетий неторопливого развития Афганистан подходил к той самой, озвученной сегодняшним именинником, роковой черте, когда «низы не хотят жить по-старому, а верхи не могут по-старому управлять». А засуха и вызванный ей голод, «удачно» пришедшиеся на окончание многих крупных строек, после которых местные рабочие, по крайней мере, на время останутся без работы – позволяли стремительно радикализующимся политическим силам нарастить вокруг себя «протестный и бойцовый материал».

Самое обидное для всех участников и свидетелей развернувшейся впоследствии драмы – всё это не было чьим-то злым умыслом или специально созданной ситуацией. 

Просто так легли карты в пасьянсе, который в этом уголке земли собирали несколько десятилетий и далеко не одним десятком пар рук. Причем, каждый бросал карты строго за себя. 

Впрочем, время раскрывать карты наступит только через несколько лет, а пока…

Пока со всех сторон на короля сыпалась критика – завуалированная на страницах газет и в речах депутатов верхней и нижней Джирги, и более чем откровенная в разговорах по душам. 

Значительной части афганской элиты и городского населения проводимых реформ уже стало не хватать – даже действующая конституционная монархия их более не устраивала. 

С другой стороны изменений этих уже накопилось достаточно, чтобы и они, и образ жизни горожан, коих в стране было меньшинство, стал бельмом на глазу для духовенства, племенных глав и многих рядовых афганцев. И эта вторая «партия» отлично помнила, как в свое время сбросила Амануллу-хана и Тарзи, заставив страну вернуться «к истокам». Вот только она совершенно не брала в расчет, что людей, желающих в Афганистане реформ, теперь уже куда больше, чем 40 лет назад. И далеко не все из них воевать умеют только на бумаге. 

Одним словом, как и Аманулла-хан, Захир-шах в судьбоносный для страны момент рисковал оказаться в полном одиночестве. Для одних он был слишком реформатор, для вторых – слишком консерватор. 

Но по иронии судьбы и логике социальных процессов – именно Захир-шах и был последним предохранителем. Последней стеной, которая мешала этим двум половинам общества встретиться лицом к лицу и начать обучать друг друга своим ценностям при помощи кулака. 

А то, что будет именно так – и даже хуже! - Ленинград, «колыбель Революции», отлично видел уже сейчас. 

Ему для этого не требовалось даже жить в Афганистане – с лихвой хватило бы одной сегодняшней встречи с лидерами «Халк», которую он – спустя несколько лет – назовет «встречей временно помилованных смертников». 

Иван давно просил его пообщаться с этими людьми – даже если ради этого требовалось раскрыть свое инкогнито. Видимо, тоже помнил, что в «случае чего» бал тут будут править отнюдь не умеренные политики, и желал знать, с кем придется иметь дело.

И хороших новостей у Ленинграда для него не было.

***  


Первоначально встреча должна была пройти в гостинице, где младший Брагинский остановился. Но к его удивлению вместо этого в назначенное время за ним прислали дорогой автомобиль, явно принадлежащий не просто богатому, а весьма значительному человеку.

И это было определенным звоночком – обычно респектабельная публика предпочитала иметь дело с «Парчам» (с ней же с советской стороны поддерживала связь и КГБ), а не с «Халк», костяк которой составляли чрезмерно амбициозные молодые офицеры. 

Не по чину. Да и опасно. 

Впрочем, когда Петр увидел владельца автомобиля, а также - роскошного особняка, в садах вокруг которого даже сейчас щедро журчала вода, удивление быстро прошло. 

Мухаммед Дауд - сердар, двоюродный брат и зять короля, в прошлом премьер-министр Афганистана – умел устанавливать оригинальные связи и «успевать предвидеть» - то есть вовремя менять сторонников, что, как известно – предательством не является. 

Именно Дауд заложил основу промышленной экономики Афганистана и стал автором тех реформ, благодаря которым правление его брата потом и вспоминали, как «золотой век» в истории страны. Но, по иронии судьбы, реформы оказались столь успешными, что афганское общество быстро «переросло» стиль управления Дауда, в итоге заставив своего «создателя» уйти в отставку. Еще ироничнее было то, что именно совершенный им три года спустя авантюрный переворот станет первыми зубьями шестерней гражданской войны, перемалывающих Афганистан уже несколько десятилетий. 

Дауду же Шарбат была обязана своим сближением с СССР, и полученными от Союза огромными беспроцентными кредитами и активной помощью во всех отраслях хозяйства, за что американская пресса одарила его громким прозвищем «Красный принц».

Хотя свою истинную окраску, наверное, не мог назвать и сам сердар. 

К «советскому порогу» его привели причины, не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к социализму или коммунизму. 

Во-первых, это, конечно, деньги, ученые и специалисты, в которых так остро нуждался Афганистан. Во-вторых, Дауд был пуштунским националистом, желающим присоединения к Афганистану пакистанских земель с пуштунским населением. 

Но за Пакистаном стояли США. Вот такая вот неприятность… 

А враг моего врага, как известно – мой друг. 

Любопытно, что в свое время Дауд мог легко расправиться с находящимся на этой же роскошной террасе лидером НДПА Нуром Тараки – тем более тот сам дал ему повод – но решил его пощадить. 

На черный день. И судя по этой встрече – день этот наступил. 

Впрочем, когда Дауд все же дорвется до верховной власти, он легко предаст приведших его к власти «халкистов», и пойдет на сближение с тем самым Пакистаном, ради давления на который он когда-то стал «Красным принцем». 

Одним словом, этот человек был живым символом того, какие порой могут возникать занятные политические союзы, и как часто один и тот же политик может менять свое мнение. 

Хитрость и беспринципность приведут Дауда к власти. 

И – вполне закономерно – к смерти. 

И уж совершенно закономерно – а может, в какой-то степени и справедливо – свергнет Дауда и лишит жизни некогда помилованный Тараки, сейчас пьющий чай в его обществе под крышей его дома.

***  


Несколько лет назад Петр в шутку сказал отцу, что ему нравится приезжать в Афганистан, потому что тут можно почувствовать себя богом. Было такое – искренне удивление и огромное уважение со стороны афганцев действительно грели душу и ласкали эго.

Но все это померкло перед встречей, устроенной ему «халкистами». 

Восторг был таким, словно из машины бывшего премьер-министра вышел ангел с личным посланием от Аллаха и приветом от Пророка. 

«Просто жутко представить, как тут встречали бы отца. На лоскуты порвали бы от избытка чувств». 

\- Быть может, подать что-то более существенное? – спросил сердар, когда на изящной, оплетенной зеленью террасе у белого тонконогого столика остался лишь он, Петр, Тараки и еще один мужчина, оказавшийся никем иным, как тем самым Хафизуллой Амином. Который смотрел на своего наставника с не меньшим обожанием, чем на воплощение «великого города, носящего имя великого человека».

Надо сказать, выглядело это юношеское восхищение у вполне взрослого и солидного мужчины и нелепо, и фальшиво.

Липко. 

Как и сама эта встреча. И начавшиеся потом перевороты с правителями, «ушедшими с поста по состоянию здоровья». Причем ушедшими так далеко, что и костей сразу не найдешь. И последующая за ними война. 

Все это было и будет не ужасно, не кошмарно, не чудовищно – как в других «авантюрах» и войнах. А как-то поразительно мерзко. 

Одним словом – липко. Как зыбучий песок или болотная хлябь. 

Хорошо, что отец – еще давно, до его собственной Революции – прямо предупредил Петра о таких «восторгах», доверять которым не следует ни в малейшей степени. Такие «обожатели» - особенно на Востоке – страшнее любого открытого врага. 

Видимо, сказался опыт тесного общения еще с Ордой, который так сильно врезался даже не в сознание, а в подсознание России, что даже нынешний Брагинский без труда предугадал, что Амин своего наставника и руководителя Тараки «уйдет» при первой же возможности. 

Судя по тому, что вскоре после приезда Ивана в Самархейль Амина из партии исключили, «те, кто надо» за «Халк» тоже приглядывали, хоть и не так пристально. Тут бы Амину и исчезнуть с политического горизонта, по крайней мере, с его левого крыла, но Тараки с какой-то поистине мистической заботой жертвы о своем будущем палаче приблизил к себе Амина уже вне официоза. 

И даже по этой короткой встрече, на которой Амин благоразумно держался в тени Дауда и Тараки, было понятно за что именно – человек этот обладал удивительной харизмой, а по отзывам – еще и несокрушимой волей и работоспособностью. Прирожденный лидер. Из тех, что становятся для своего народа или величайшим даром, или величайшим проклятием. 

\- Благодарю, я успел пообедать в гостинице. Как-то не ожидал такой вот… встречи. Но от чая и фруктов не откажусь. 

\- Что ж, тогда располагайтесь. И не стесняйтесь попросить чего бы то ни было. 

\- Скажите, а вы сильно похожи на вашего… отца, если не ошибаюсь? – спросил Тараки. 

\- Почти одно лицо. Только я темной масти, а он – светлой. Видимо, много тогда писал и чертил, и случайно чернила пролил. 

Все рассмеялись. Вообще, разговор еще долго петлял вокруг подобных бессмысленных для дела подробностей, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь – местный этикет. 

Зато когда перешли к обсуждению настоящего и будущего Афганистана, Брагинскому очень сильно захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь вместе со стулом. Такой ненаучной фантастики он не слышал еще никогда. Даже от декабристов, Чаадаева и Чернышевского. 

«Вот как вежливо объяснить взрослым неглупым и образованным людям, что они несут ахинею? Нет, я, конечно, слышал, что они ребята своеобразные, но чтобы настолько…»

Даже самые оригинальные русские революционеры (которых обычно ликвидировали их же собственные товарищи, едва только от революционной романтики переходили к реальной политике) меркли на фоне его собеседников, в первую очередь на фоне Тараки. 

Дауд говорил скупо и мало, предпочитая наблюдать за гостем. Амин явно тоже молчал не только из-за почтения. 

Мужественно не расхохотавшись на слова, что Афганистан за 5 лет может пройти тот путь, который у СССР занял 50, и, удержавшись от комментария, что их страна – ни разу не Россия 1917 года, а в лучшем случае Великое княжество Московское века XIV, Ленинград сдался на фразе, что «через год после прихода нашей партии к власти мечети окажутся пустыми»:

\- Мне кажется это сомнительным. Как показывает наш опыт и опыт других стран – для этого нужно минимум два поколения образованных горожан в индустриальной стране. При этом старшие поколения все равно будут склонны к суевериям. К тому же в России церковь никогда не была самостоятельным, способным отстоять свои интересы игроком – и всецело зависела от милости государства. Нет этой милости – церковь умалилась. Про Афганистан и ислам такого не скажешь. К тому же ваш народ еще слишком мало знает о достижениях рационального светского общества. Он боится его и не доверяет ему. Любая попытка же влиять на детей через головы их родителей вызовет у последних негодование. 

Тараки несколько нервно ущипнул кончик усов:

\- Да, люди не всегда понимают, что для них лучше. Неудивительно, что в Советской России началась Гражданская война, да и потом потребовалось несколько десятилетий борьбы с вредителями. 

\- То есть…вы морально готовы к, эм, силовому решению вопроса? 

\- Вас это смущает? – тихим мягким голосом заговорил Амин, - Но разве история вашего отца не знала подобных методов? Он подал нам пример. Не террора, конечно же. Но возможности создать процветающее общество, пройдя через этот тернистый путь. 

Теперь пришел черед Петра теребить запонку на рукаве: 

\- Его вынудили им пойти. Если бы у него был выбор… 

\- Вы думаете, у нас есть выбор? – возмутился Тараки. - Вы видели тех, кто нам противостоит? Поверьте, эти… люди не стесняются в методах. 

«Да, видел. Пол-Афганистана. Если не больше».

\- А если не сможете? Не хватит сил? Если духовенство объявит какой-нибудь джихад и обратится к соседним странам? И, насколько мне известно – ваше влияние в армии огромно, но далеко не всесильно. 

\- В таком случае, и я в этом уверен, - подал голос Дауд, - Ваш отец, наш великий северный сосед, не оставит народ Афганистана в беде. 

\- Вы предлагаете ввести войска?! Ваше Высочество, вы были премьер-министром, и кажется, вы здесь лучше кого бы то ни было осознаете, какие это может вызвать последствия!

Сердар улыбнулся: 

\- Конечно, осознаю. Но армию не обязательно вводить «официально». Можно прислать людей в гражданской одежде. Каждый третий житель нашей страны – таджик, каждый десятый – узбек. И, чтобы оказаться здесь, вашим людям требуется лишь перейти с одного берега Пянджа или Амударьи на другой. Только, пожалуйста, не заверяйте меня, что подобные вещи не в вашем характере. 

Ленинград закусил губу, пытаясь найти ответ, а Дауд продолжил: 

\- Что поделать – у славы громкие трубы. И боюсь, это пока вы, к моему большому сожалению, не осознаете главного. Выбора нет не только у нас. Выбора нет у вас. Вы не можете нас не поддержать. Причем всеми доступными вашей великой стране средствами. 

\- Что отец не терпел и сто лет назад, и не терпит сейчас – так это шантажа, - холодно бросил Петр, - И по странному стечению обстоятельств люди, решившие с ним поиграть в такие игры, после этого жили недолго… или интересно. 

\- Вы совсем не прикоснулись к пирожным. А они, право, стоят внимания! Вы меня не совсем поняли. Никто из нас и в мыслях не решится угрожать или обманывать вашего батюшку. Я лишь озвучиваю возможные варианты. Либо Афганистан будет ему дружеским государством, либо сюда – в его подбрюшье - придут американцы. Если при этом власть возьмут фанатики, желающие обрушить нашу страну в прошлый век – то картина станет еще интереснее. То, что дает СССР преимущества сейчас – распахнутые границы, этническая близость народов – станет его уязвимыми местами. Если вы не остановите их здесь, то через несколько лет получите волнения в ваших мусульманских республиках. Быть может, даже теракты в Москве, Сталинграде, на ваших улицах… Хоть одна только мысль об этом повергает меня в ужас. 

«Хорошо говорит. Мягко стелет». 

И все же после бредовых фантазий Тараки в эти, выглядевшие вполне логично, построения верилось с трудом. С другой стороны – отец всегда говорил, что тот, кто не хочет сражаться на дальнем рубеже, тот рано или поздно будет биться у столицы, на пепелище своего дома. 

Другое дело, что эту войну выиграть будет невозможно. Ее лишь можно будет вести постоянно.

  
***

Невеселые размышления прервал истошный женский вопль, и крики:

\- Еще одну обрызгали!

\- Он! Вот он! 

\- Ловите его! 

Мимо ветром пронесся и тут же исчез за поворотом какой-то мальчишка. За ним бежали люди. 

Отбросив в сторону газету, Петр бросился к своим спутницам, которых уже начали обступать прохожие. Дилсуз теперь тихо выла на одной ноте, вцепившись руками в собственные колени. По неприкрытой юбкой коже ног сползали капли прозрачного густого масла, оставляя за собой характерный беловатый след. Теперь Брагинский сам едва удержался от вскрика – серная кислота!

\- Нужна вода. Чистая, проточная, много. И содовый раствор, - осторожно подхватив Таджикистан на руки, он спросил, - Здесь есть рядом больница?

Кто-то – лица окружающих сейчас все казались размытыми пятнами - отозвался: 

\- Через две улицы. Я покажу. 

\- Тебя не зацепило? – поднял Ленинград взгляд на застывшую рядом истуканом Афганистан. Впавшая в оцепенение Шарбат долго пыталась понять, что он имеет в виду.

\- Ты меня слышишь? На тебя не попало?!

\- Едва ли, - произнес кто-то сзади, - Нападают на тех, кто одевается по-европейски. 

\- Нет…. кажется. Если только на одежду… - наконец, прошелестела она. 

\- Бегом переодеваться! – Чуть споткнулся, зацепившись за разбросанные по асфальту какие-то листки, - Что за…!

С криво обрезанных лоскутьев дешевой бумаги на него опять взглянуло будущее:

_«Долой сторонников ленинизма! Долой эксплуатацию Востока и западный империализм!»  
«Смерть шпионам социал-империализма! Смерть шпионам США и русского ГПУ!»_

***

Королевство Афганистан,  
Джелалабад,  
27 мая 1970 года

 

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – без положенных приветствий и заходов издалека спросила Шарбат, едва только Петр открыл дверь номера, - Я же еще тогда советовала вам уехать? 

Несколько обескураженный таким напором, Ленинград даже отступил и примирительно выставил перед собой руки. 

\- Дилсуз уже месяц в Союзе, ей оказали всю необходимую помощь…

\- А ты?! 

\- Ну, из Кабула я все же уехал… 

На лице девушки заиграли желваки, и тут только Петр осознал, насколько обманчив ее облик. Или это он сам обманывался, приняв за чистую монету ее поведение, диктуемое местным этикетом, и записав Шарбат в тихую и забитую «женщину Востока»?

\- И решил приехать сюда? Как это у вас говорят «из огня да в полымя»? 

\- Моя квартира в Самархейле уже давно занята. Где же мне еще…?

Афганистан дернула головой и, войдя в номер, закрыла за собой дверь – хоть небольшая двухэтажная гостиница была почти пуста.

\- Почему ты вообще не вернулся домой? 

\- Слушай, ты чего меня выпроваживаешь? – тоже перешел на «ты» и попытался пошутить Ленинград, как и его отец, надеясь таким образом соскользнуть с неприятной темы, - А как же твое известное гостеприимство? 

\- Гостям у меня рады, когда они званные и не забываются. Лучше бы ты взял любую понравившуюся вещь и честно уехал, чем… Одним словом, откупиться от твоего отца в случае чего у меня нечем. Я не думаю, что его обрадует твоя голова отдельно от тела, даже вся обложенная «Шахами». Король официально предупредил, что не может гарантировать безопасность иностранцев и просил их или покинуть страну, или отправиться в свои рабочие поселки под охрану армии. 

\- Всё… настолько плохо? – вырвалось у Петра, а Шарбат окатила его злым взглядом – она явно не хотела, чтобы разговор дошел до этого. Даже очень хлебосольный хозяин не любит, когда гости невольно становятся свидетелями внутрисемейных «неудобных» сцен. Особенно – такие гости, на которых очень хочется произвести благоприятное впечатление. 

«Но именно поэтому я и остался - хотелось взглянуть на картину без внешнего лоска». 

Неохотно, но Шарбат все же заговорила:  
\- Армия и полиция вывезли всех мятежных духовников из столицы. Но они не успокоились. В Мазари-Шарифе мятежники разрушили театр и разогнали труппу, нападают на правительственные здания. Губернатору пришлось бежать в Кабул. Сейчас они собираются здесь. Аллахдад будет с ними – он тоже недоволен королем за то, что мешает местным племенам заниматься контрабандой. Поэтому поднимется весь город. 

Все это – за исключением последних событий в Мазари-Шарифе – младший Брагинский в общем-то знал и сам. Как и то, что выгнанные из Кабула духовники прямо сейчас собирают толпу у главной мечети Джелалабада. Он именно туда и собирался, когда в дверь номера постучали. Поэтому Шарбат его застала врасплох, но вполне готовым к выходу. Тогда он и впрямь не осознавал, что его может ждать. 

\- Похоже, король сам себя перехитрил. Или они и впрямь так организованно возмутились на то злосчастное слово в «Парчам»? 

Девушка опять в него словно кипятком плеснула из-под ресниц. В распахнутое окно донесся шум, как если бы поднималась буря или начиналась гроза. 

\- Собирай вещи. Немедленно. Пойдешь со мной. К хорошим людям, которым я особенно доверяю. И ближайшим рейсом улетишь в Москву. 

\- К чему такая спешка? – улыбнулся Ленинград, но в шкаф все же полез. 

\- Потому что я знаю своих людей лучше, чем ты. 

Поняв, что спорить тут бесполезно, Петр замолк и принялся складывать вещи и неизменно сопровождавшие его повсюду книги в чемодан. За месяц события шли таким косяком, что даже неприятные впечатления от общения с «халкистами» как-то повыветрились.

Если забыть о пострадавшей Дилсуз, то ситуация в которую он, горе-разведчик, попал, выходила бы курьезная. Куда хуже было то, что примерно в такой же ситуации оказалось и правительство Афганистана. 

Опасаясь, что «левые» используют череду весенних праздников – от юбилея Ленина до 25-го Дня победы – для своих выступлений, власти пригласили в Кабул их заклятых противников – консервативное духовенство, влияние которого на народ оставалось огромным. В политике даже в крупных городах разбирались далеко не все, а вот авторитет религии был непререкаем. 

«Решили активность щелочи гасить кислотой? Ну-ну, видали мы уже таких мудрецов». 

Начало для короля вышло удачным. Поводом для нападок уже не только на «Халк», но и на умеренную «Парчам» стал 99-й выпуск одноименной газеты этой фракции, целиком посвященный Ленину. Духовенство придралось к фразе «Слава этому великому вождю, великому Ленину!» («Доруд бад бэ ан рахбар-е бозорг, Ленин-е кабир»), считая, что слово «доруд» допустимо использовать только по отношению к Пророку Мухаммеду. И начало требовать закрытия газеты, наказания издателей и членов фракции за «нарушение исламской традиции» и «кощунство». 

К началу мая все центральные улицы и площади столицы были постоянно запружены людьми. Власти демонстрантам не только не препятствовали, но еще и поддерживали их, помогали с публикацией листовок, с доставкой пищи – несмотря на совершаемые нападения на женщин и время от времени происходившие погромы лавок. Если у НДПА и были какие-то планы, то они оказались полностью сорваны. 

А потом, как это часто бывает, «ситуация вышла из-под контроля». Гневные выпады и брань в адрес местных коммунистов плавно перешли на СССР, потом – на всех иностранцев с их порядками, а потом пришел черед и нынешнего короля. Ведь он же сам позволил этим кафирам тут жить и работать, и смущать умы правоверных своим образом жизни. 

Когда стало ясно, что джинн разбушевался до такой степени, что готов напасть и на того, кто его выпустил – в Тадж-Беке спохватились, но было поздно. По своей воле джинн в бутылку лезть отказывался категорически. Чтобы разогнать толпу и вывезти из города ее лидеров пришлось использовать армию – в которой, по иронии судьбы, коммунистом был каждый второй. Но изгнанные из Кабула духовники, многие из которых к тому же специально приехали из Пакистана и Саудовской Аравии, так легко сдаваться не собирались. 

Гул снаружи нарастал. Но лишь еще какое-то время спустя Петр понял, что это топот множества ног и крики. 

\- Что это? 

Побелевшая Шарбат выбежала на балкон, пытаясь что-то разглядеть за густой, хоть и пожухшей от нехватки воды зеленью большого сада, которым была окружена «Спингар». Впрочем, долго всматриваться не пришлось – судя по грохоту, рухнула решетка ворот и вскоре на главной аллее показались бегущие к зданию гостиницы люди с камнями и палками в руках. 

\- О Аллах, мы опоздали. Бежим немедля!

\- Но остальные?! 

\- Будем надеяться, что им повезет. 

«А мою судьбу ты, стало быть, фортуне не доверяешь?» 

\- И про вещи теперь забудь!

Снизу раздался звон битого стекла, треск мебели, разрываемой бумаги и ткани, ругань на десятки голосов, звучащая для Петра так же причудливо, какими ему казались пестрые местные одежды. 

«Какие уж тут вещи… Хорошо, что деньги и документы уже в кармане». 

\- Из бокового окна – там лестница, в сад и через ограду, - с той мучительной для «нормальной» жизни деловитостью, которая прорезалась в годы войн и потрясений и у Ивана, бросила Шарбат. 

Когда они выбежали в коридор, с первого этажа донесся настолько пронзительный крик боли, что и не разберешь мужчине или женщине он принадлежал. Брагинский замер, но Афганистан резким рывком дернула его за собой к окну. У подножья лестницы полыхала красным маковая клумба. 

Спуск был делом нескольких секунд – и про себя Петр еще раз удивился той ловкости, с которой двигалась Шарбат, даже в длинном платье, снова убедившись, каким обманчивым был ее «официальный» образ. 

Убрались они вовремя – сад быстро наполнялся людьми, и вскоре укрыться от них за кустами и вазонами уже стало бы невозможно. 

Перед тем, как вслед за Шарбат исчезнуть в проулке, Петр еще раз бросил взгляд на столь внезапно оставленный «Спингар». Над крышей гостиницы теперь поднимался густой темно-сизый дым. 

Такой же дым клубился еще над некоторыми домами. 

Кажется, разговор с отцом будет еще серьезнее, чем ему казалось раньше.

***

Афганцы – очень гостеприимный народ. Гость в их глазах – особа почти священная.

Как бы дико не казалось это утверждение после разгромленной гостиницы и криков с требованием всем чужакам убираться из страны прочь. Но разгоряченная и науськанная толпа – такова везде. 

Те же французы во время своей Революции «прославились» массой подобных вещей. Чего столько стоит зверское убийство принцессы де Ламбаль, подруги королевы Марии-Антуанетты. Толпа буквально растерзала молодую красивую женщину на куски, а потом тащила лоскутья плоти и ее насаженную на пику голову по всему Парижу. Некоторые даже обматывались ее кишечником и рвали зубами прочие внутренности. 

Налет цивилизации на человеке поразительно тонок повсюду. Скажи человеку, что он «право имеет» вести себя, как дикий зверь, и он весь мир утопит в крови. 

И все же между мглой, стоявшей над Францией или над Россией в годы ее Гражданской войны, и едким дымом, окутавшим Джелалабад, была одна, но существенная разница. Для первых это был пресловутый путь через тернии к звездам. 

Тут же был лишь религиозный фанатизм, чуждый прогрессу и всему благородному, что может создать человеческая культура. Это было самоуничитожительное безумие, как у тех злосчастных староверов, что даже в конце XIX века предпочитали быть заживо погребенными, чем участвовать в банальной переписи населения. 

По крайней мере, так считал Петр – «колыбель Революции» и город, основанный человеком, который тоже думал, что ради просвещения и прогресса хороши все средства. 

«И сам Россия так считал. Наверное… Но Союз-то считает точно». 

На самом деле, Иван – незадолго до начала Первой Мировой войны - как-то обмолвился сыну о вечной двойственности, к которой он, видимо, приговорен и из-за которой нет такого уголка земли и нет такого времени – разве что исчезающий миг между прошлым и будущим – где он был бы полностью счастлив. Часть его души стремилась к тому же идеалу, какого желали его сестры и большинство народов вообще – к тихой жизни, достатку, мерному течению времени, из-за которого каждый последующий день похож на предыдущий. К пресловутому «садочку коло хаты», монастырской тиши или безмятежному покою укрытого от всего мира града Китежа. 

Но столь же ясно Иван понимал, что долго в этом безвременье он не протянет. Удавится от тоски на ближайшей осине. Потому что жизнь без цели, без стремления к горизонту, а потом и к звездам, без постоянной проверки на зуб окружающего мира – для него была пыткой. 

Но и долго без отдыха против течения плыть не сможешь – не хватит сил. 

Да, он сказал об этом Петру прямо, но тот, как это водится у еще не успевших толком повзрослеть детей – об этом забыл. А потому «забудет» сказать Союзу и о своей встрече с Даудом, Тараки и Амином.

***

Дом был совершенно заурядным. Даже странно и интересно, как Афганистан познакомилась и сблизилась с его обитателями. Но у каждого из них есть свои тайны.

Хозяйские сыновья с любопытством таращились на высокого, темноволосого, но все же слишком светлого для «своего», незнакомца, которого привела в их дом Шарбат. Но Ленинград эти взгляды и не смущали, и не тревожили. 

Они не будут болтать на улице о странном госте. Особенно сейчас. 

Сейчас эти мальчишки – его глаза. И глаза Шарбат, которая перед тем, как скрыться на женской половине, покосилась на него уже откровенно обиженно. Словно знала, что он собирается сказать отцу. 

Погромы и поджоги продолжались. Были разбиты книжные магазины, витрина советско-афганской дружбы, кинотеатр, женский лицей… 

Самое странное, что во всех этих расправах было огромное число раненных, но до сих пор никто не погиб. Будущие стороны чудовищной гражданской войны словно репетировали свои роли – играли вдохновенно, но помнили, что пока все это – не всерьез. 

\- Сейчас они идут к тюрьме, - выдохнул вернувшийся с очередной «разведки» пострел, - Кричат, что хотят освободить заключенных. Полиция их остановить не сможет – они просто сносят все заграждения. 

«Это нормально», - философски заключил про себя Петр, вяло пережевывая какое-то местное блюдо из пестрой смеси овощей. 

\- .. а потом они хотят пойти в долину и сжечь государственные фермы. Ну, те большие сады. 

«А вот это уже ни черта не нормально!» 

Перед глазами потемнело от ярости. Ленинград помнил, каким адским трудом было создание ирригационной системы и этих садов – сколько людей, в первую очередь же самих афганцев, над этим работало. И для чего? Чтобы кучка пьяных от лозунгов имбецилов за час пустила все это по ветру? Ведь сами же потом останутся с пустым брюхом. Это имамы не обеднеют. 

\- А они не думали, что тогда они будут есть? – выдавил он из себя не без труда. 

Малец задумчиво почесал в затылке, смотря в пол:

\- Муллы говорят, что если человек берет пищу от неверного, то может и сам стать таким. Говорят, что всеми этими чудесами и подарками вы хотите купить наши души и сделать своими рабами, - он поднял глаза на Петра и взгляд мальчишки вдруг показался тому неожиданно взрослым. И это странно и даже страшно выглядело на обветренном детском лице с облупленным носом. 

Хотелось возразить. 

Вот только таких слов, чтобы его собеседник его понял, Ленинград найти не смог. Есть барьеры куда выше и прочнее языковых.

  
***  


Вечером город наполнился хорошо знакомым стрекотом и лязгом. В Джелалабад входила армия.

То есть в глазах Петра – сюда буквально возвращалась цивилизация. Он вышел к воротам - мимо как раз неторопливо проползала танковая колонна. Она, конечно, и в подметки не годилась советским, но сейчас он был рад даже ей. 

Внезапно его окликнули. К немалому удивлению это оказался один из танкистов, от избытка чувств высунувшийся из люка чуть ли не целиком. Брагинскому его лицо тоже показалось смутно знакомым. Видимо, тот был из числа тех, кто чуть больше месяца назад устроил «городу великого Ленина» такой восторженный прием в доме Дауда. 

А теперь, еще раз отдав ему на прощание честь, ехал распугивать или расстреливать свой собственный народ. 

Всё запутывалось. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

***

Соединенные Штаты Америки,  
Нью-Йорк,  
19 июля 1973 года

 

Площадь Объединенных наций, тянущаяся вдоль пролива Ист-Ривер, не пустовала никогда. В группе зданий, составляющих Штаб-квартиру ООН, уже почти 22 года постоянно работали свыше двадцати тысяч человек со всех уголков света, а в дни заседаний и конференций сюда прибывали еще и многочисленные гости. 

Поэтому группе в пару сотен человек «затеряться» здесь ничего не стоило. К тому же сюда приезжали отнюдь не все воплощения – одни сами не испытывали желания появляться здесь или в иных Штаб-квартирах ООН, других здесь не ждали. 

Подобно Лиге наций ООН вообще была занятной организацией, прекрасно иллюстрирующей слова Оруэлла «все животные равны, но некоторые – равнее». 

Лозунги ее были сплошь о равенстве и братстве, миролюбии и просвещении, но де-факто же эта организация служила переговорной площадкой для сверхдержав и объявления миру их решений. Остальные страны, даже члены Совета Безопасности – когда дело касалось действительно важных решений – часто играли роль статистов и группы поддержки «своей» сверхдержавы. Эти «неписаные» правила не устраивали многих, но другой планеты не было ни у кого. 

Вот и сейчас, стоило заседанию прерваться, как вокруг Брагинского и Джонса закружили их родственники и союзники. Но как бы они их не обхаживали и какие бы вопросы не поднимали, взгляд и ярко-голубых, и лилово-сиренево-фиолетовых глаз постоянно обращался к противоположному концу длинного конференц-стола.

\- Какая гармония! Сколько красивых и правильных слов! Сколько клятв в вечной дружбе! А ведь стоит любому из них оступиться – все будут мигом забыты. 

Если бы Артур, вышедший в коридор и рассматривающий простиравшиеся за окном воды Ист-Ривер, произнес эти слова не так громко, то можно было бы подумать, что он рассуждает сам с собой. Но уже готовая войти в зал заседаний Шарбат отлично знала об этой манере Керкленда начинать разговор. И заговорил он именно с ней – больше никого в коридоре не было: другие страны предпочли переждать перерыв в обществе своих «звезд». 

Симпатии к Керкленду за эти годы у Шарбат не прибавилось, но входить в зал, где, наверняка, только что говорили о ней, и встретить недовольный или – что хуже - равнодушный взгляд Брагинского было страшно, а потому девушка в какой-то мере даже обрадовалась неожиданной отсрочке. 

\- У тебя есть глаза на спине или это было замечание о жизни каких-то обитателей канала? 

Англия криво усмехнулся своему прозрачному отражению. 

\- Хоть в последние годы я и изрядно сдал в плане влияния, но на зрение еще пожаловаться не могу. В отличие от твоего короля. Или вернее – бывшего короля. Что поделать – слепота она такая… уезжаешь лечить ее за границу, а в итоге возвращаться становиться некуда. 

\- Пусть лечится, - совсем тихо произнесла Шарбат, - У него теперь для этого вся жизнь.  
Вы обсуждали… все это? Я, как видишь, опоздала. 

\- Нет, твое превращение в республику и возможные изменения в регионе – тема второй части. Так что к перемыванию твоих костей ты как раз вовремя. 

Шарбат бросила взгляд в распахнутую дверь и, нервно сглотнув, затеребила конец широкого пояса. 

\- Это твои люди посоветовали генералу Вали срочно вернуться и начать расследование возможного заговора? 

\- Да. Правда, это уже было бессмысленно. Времени ему хватило лишь на то, чтобы вспугнуть заговорщиков и заставить их действовать быстрее. 

«Верно. Быстрее».

Все и впрямь произошло так быстро, что Афганистан до сих пор не могла до конца осознать, что из королевства стала республикой. 

Конечно, два последних года – с их страшными, неожиданно длинными и снежными зимами, которые сменялись раскаленным летом и засухой – были крайне тяжелыми. Многие ее люди выжили лишь благодаря помощи Советского Союза – отчего «шурави» стали пользоваться в ее землях еще большим почтением и, одновременно – большей же ненавистью и презрением. 

Поэтому само свержение Захир-шаха ее не удивило, но вот полная ликвидация монархии… Люди на улицах, конечно, ликовали, но люди порой радуются совершенно странным вещам. 

\- Зачем? 

\- Если я скажу, что я несколько…, - Керкленд коротко и зло рассмеялся, - Сентиментален - ведь мне так много сил когда-то потребовалось на то, чтобы тебя завоевать - ты мне не поверишь, верно? Поэтому давай сойдемся на том, что мне было бы куда… удобнее, если бы в твоих землях все было по-прежнему, без всяких потрясений. 

\- С чего ты решил…

\- Они будут, моя дорогая. Я, в отличие от идиота с того берега Ла-Манша, молокососа Альфреда и окончательно сбрендившего России, поклонником революций и республик не являюсь. В свое время нахлебался – хватит! Вместо управления и развития – сплошные разрывы и «обнуления» в экономике, политике, законодательстве, культуре. Преемственности власти нет – лишь борьба за нее, стратегии – тоже. Потому что каждый считает, что править достоин именно он, а достижения соперника не стоят ничего, и от них нужно избавиться – какие бы силы и средства страны на них не были потрачены, - поняв, что несколько увлекся, Артур сбавил тон, и гораздо тише произнес, - Хотя, конечно, я ценю это средство, если кого-то нужно спихнуть вниз или взбаламутить воду – для лучшей рыбной ловли. 

В зале кто-то задорно взвизгнул, послышался смех. Впрочем, тут веселились и кричали почти всегда. Хоть даже за «мирное» время, отсчитываемое после окончания Второй мировой войны и создания ООН, не было ни дня, когда где-то на планете не проливалась кровь. Но, быть может, именно по этой причине нации научились относиться к этому по-философски. Страдания любого из собратьев, казавшиеся его собственным людям трагедией, от которой должен содрогнуться весь мир - часто вызывали у этого самого мира лишь размышления о том, как воспользоваться происходящим с максимальной выгодой для себя. 

К тому же – по сравнению с людьми - личности воплощений всегда отличались меньшей индивидуальностью. В их психике куда сильнее было влияние коллективного бессознательного - которое по своей природе недалеко ушло от инстинктов, и было не слишком склонно к рациональному и высокодуховному поведению. 

\- Глупости все это, - слишком уверенным голосом ответила Шарбат, - Будь все так плохо, разве революции были бы так привлекательны и распространены? И разве Великий Октябрь превратил бы отсталую Российскую империю в сверхдержаву? От тебя же остался лишь призрак. 

Артур, наконец, соизволил обернуться. Заложил руки за спину, нарочито внимательно осмотрел бывшую подчиненную с головы до ног. 

\- Если бы я не знал цветов твоего флага, то решил бы, что ты ради Брагинского так разоделась. На мой взгляд, сочетание зеленого с красным – рискованно и граничит с вульгарностью. Но твоя швея, надо отдать ей должное, сделала почти невозможное. Надеюсь, республикой ты стала не ради того, чтобы произвести на него впечатление? 

\- Не увиливай. Ты не просто так заговорил со мной. Ты никогда и ни с кем так не говоришь. Чего тебе надо? 

\- Боюсь, это будет слишком сложно для твоего ума, - опять окатил ее своим фирменным презрительным взглядом Керкленд, - А от себя могу лишь посоветовать – выброси Брагинского из головы. Целее будешь. 

Сначала Шарбат хотелось «достойно» высказаться на его слова, но от последней фразы она покраснела, а потом побелела, как полотно. 

\- Да, «это» заметно. Вот только того, в кого ты влюбилась, на самом деле не существует. 

После такого заявления девушка, понятное дело, воззрилась на Артура, как на сумасшедшего, поэтому он поспешил продолжить: 

\- Если ты спросишь «Кто тогда сидит там, в зале?», я отвечу – «Россия». Все та же Российская империя, с которым ты познакомилась почти сто лет назад. А Союз… это лишь его сон. Мечта о совершенном себе и совершенном мире. Мечта в чем-то, конечно, весьма привлекательная, но от этого не менее призрачная. Брагинский сейчас, как лунатик. Живет в нашем мире, но его мечты и представления о нем – этому миру и его же собственному благу совершенно перпендикулярны. У него практически в кармане возможность создания и контроля сухопутной торгово-транспортной системы между Евразией и Африкой – «золотой мечты» любой континентальной державы – к тому же способной уменьшить влияние Альфреда в этом полушарии до нуля, но он даже не осознает толком, чем владеет и как это использовать для своей пользы! Брагинский и советская власть просто не мыслят этими категориями. Так что … лунатик, человек, упавший с луны. Который думает одно, говорит другое, а делает третье. 

Неизвестно, чего хотел добиться всеми этими громкими словами Артур, но у Шарбат в памяти всплыл день, когда они с Союзом шли среди апельсиновых деревьев и пышных полей цветущей Джелалабадской долины, и свежий ветер трепал его выбеленные солнцем волосы и ее выбившиеся из-под платка черные пряди. 

Иван тогда улыбался – так похоже, и непохоже на Империю – и много говорил. Говорил обо всем на свете, но особенно – о своих планах и да, конечно, мечтах. Они, впрочем, не слишком отличались друг от друга – Союз привык достигать поставленных целей, а не просто витать в облаках. 

Но теперь эта черта не казалась ей возмутительной, как при первой их встрече, когда у Союза из всех заслуг было только появление на карте мира. Молодой сильный мужчина, который знает, чего хочет и всегда добивается своего – найдет путь к сердцу женщины любой культуры. 

Помнила она и ощущение от прикосновения его ладони - сухой, теплой и шершавой от мозолей - когда на их пути растянулся неширокий ручей, и чтобы его перейти, ей пришлось опереться о его руку. 

«Лунатик? Не существует? Бред». 

Жаль только, что, по словам Ленинграда – теперь Шарбат точно понимала, что они были сказаны неслучайно – «отец и раньше не был особо склонен к любовным приключениям, а сейчас, похоже, и вовсе знает только одну форму любви – народа к партии и партии к народу». 

\- Даже если так, чего мне бояться? 

\- Того, что лапшу он тебе на уши развесит, как Союз, а обойдется с тобой, как тот, кем всегда являлся. География – это наш приговор. Какие бы формы правления и идеологии не изобретали наши дети. К тому же сны… они кончаются. А ты ему не пара. Кажется, в твоей культуре особенно хорошо понимают, что это такое. 

Шарбат тут же выпрямилась, но прежде чем успела спросить «А кто же тогда пара?» - над их головами прозвучала гулкая сирена, возвестившая об окончании перерыва, а сразу за ней раздался голос Германии, призывающего всех занять свои места. 

И вопрос так и остался незаданным – Афганистан разом вспомнила обо всех своих сомнениях, с которыми ехала на эту встречу. 

СССР - да и вообще никто из присутствующих – ничего не знал о готовящемся перевороте. Как-то его тут восприняли? Что если переворот сочтут незаконным, захотят устроить ей блокаду, или, поддержав свергнутого короля, развязать войну? Пока что законность новой власти признали только две страны в мире – Индия и Болгария. 

Не рассердится ли Брагинский на подобное самоуправство? Впрочем, первыми на кого, скорее всего, обрушится его гнев – будут его же военные советники и дипломаты, которые при всей своей многочисленности умудрились «проспать» такое событие. Или же это сказалось поверхностное отношение к делам в Афганистане со стороны самого Кремля? Хотя едва ли Болгария решился бы сделать подобное заявление сам… 

Голос Артура донесся словно издалека: 

\- Боишься? Меня не боялась, а тут… Впрочем, может еще все и обойдется. Они сейчас благодушно настроены. Разрядка и все такое. 

Стараясь не смотреть ни на кого из присутствующих – благо, старые привычки отмирают медленно – Шарбат прошла на свое место. 

Как и флаги у здания Секретариата ООН, места стран вокруг стола были расположены по порядку английского алфавита, а потому Шарбат оказалась одинаково далека и от Джонса, и от Ивана. Зато на виду у обоих. 

Сухо прокашлявшись, младший Байлшмидт начал отчет о случившемся два дня назад в Кабуле военном перевороте, быстро и почти бескровно осуществленном «красным принцем» Даудом и вступившими с ним в сговор офицерами афганской армии. Пока он говорил, Шарбат осторожно наблюдала из-под полуопущенных ресниц за другими странами. 

У большинства из них на лицах, как и следовало ожидать, застыла скука. Многим совершенно искренне не было никакого дела до того, что твориться вне их собственных границ или, на крайний случай - у ближайших соседей. Поэтому-то – помимо прочих причин – многие народы легко поддерживали любое заявление своих сующих нос повсюду «покровителей» - за банальным отсутствием собственного мнения. 

Соседи же Шарбат, ее родственники и единоверцы, конечно, столь равнодушны не были. 

Китаю и Индии явно хотелось, чтобы жизнь в Афганистане как можно скорее вернулась к норме. Какие-то особо радикальные реформы и неизбежные из-за них потрясения были не в их интересах. Непримиримые Саудовская Аравия и Иран окатили Шарбат совершенно одинаковыми уничижительными взглядами – все знали, что Дауд был сторонником реформ, неизбежно ведущих к умалению влияния религии и традиционного уклада жизни. А Пакистан – этот странный мальчишка, возникший неизвестно откуда – умудрялся выглядеть одновременно и испуганным, и воинственным. 

Потому что Дауд был столь же известен своим пуштунским национализмом и исступленной ненавистью к проложенной британцами «линии Дюранда», из-за которой земли пуштунских племен оказались рассечены надвое. А в истории, и без того начавшего свою жизнь в крови Пакистана, уже были три войны с Индией - и последняя из них, отгремевшая всего два года назад, уже оставила его без восточных земель, на которых сейчас рос маленький Бангладеш. Война еще и с Афганистаном могла Пакистан просто добить. 

По лицу Джонса прочитать было ничего нельзя – ведь не принимать же дежурную улыбку в 32 зуба и всегда бодро поблескивающие глаза за истинное выражение чувств? Американец был очень молод и любил сыграть в простака, но это вовсе не значило, что он был им на самом деле. Его старший брат и наставник сейчас выглядел и вел себя куда открытее и искреннее. 

На Ивана смотреть она боялась. 

\- Так каково же ваше собственное мнение о произошедшем, фройляйн Гула? Фройляйн? 

Опомнившись от раздумий, Шарбат честно ответила: 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать. Для меня все произошедшее стало неожиданностью. Единственное, что могу сказать точно – мой народ радуется изгнанию Захир-шаха. И опереться бывшему королю не на кого. Но я опасаюсь, что он все же попытается вернуть власть, - она вопросительно взглянула на братьев-итальянцев, один из которых привычно спал, а второй только скривил в ответ нервную гримасу. 

Неожиданно ей на плечи легли крупные тяжелые руки, на одной из которых блестел знакомый черно-серебряный браслет. 

Сидевшая неподалеку Белоруссия - светловолосая девушка, очень похожая на Ивана – метнула в Шарбат такой взгляд, что если бы им можно было испепелить, то от воплощения Афганистана остался бы только разлетевшийся по залу пепел. Веселый синий взгляд за стеклышками очков, почему-то называемых их владельцем «Техасом» - тоже на миг стал слишком пристальным для доброжелательного. 

\- Бывший, - выделил это слово Брагинский, – король часто бывал в Москве, отдыхал на дачах в Подмосковье, охотился с товарищами Хрущевым и Брежневым в Завидово… Одним словом, мне доводилось его видеть неоднократно, и на меня он произвел впечатление человека образованного и благоразумного, хоть его воззрения были ограничены его положением. Полагаю, вполне возможно уговорить его принять выбор народа Афганистана. Правда, моих людей он может счесть пристрастными, поэтому лучше было бы сделать это кому-то из западных наших товарищей. В знак потепления наших отношений я надеюсь, что в этой просьбе мне – вернее, нам – не откажут. 

У Артура дернулись вверх уголки рта. 

\- Я же со своей стороны хочу поздравить – и все, думаю, меня в этом поддержат – «афганский народ» с этим… выдающимся достижением. Я глубоко убежден, что оно станет залогом будущего развития и процветания Афганистана. 

 

Республика Афганистан,  
Панджшерское ущелье,  
1975 год

 

В ответ на беспорядочную стрельбу рявкнуло жерло орудия – и народ бросился с площади врассыпную. 

Вслед испуганной толпе грянул еще один выстрел. За ним – еще и еще. Желание создать «живой заслон» всегда имеет один изъян – в самый ответственный момент он может начать разбегаться. 

Пестрый людской поток забурлил по соседним узким улочкам, сметая все на своем пути и калеча самого себя. Там и тут слышались крики и стоны задавленных. 

Жандармерия не дремала и, почти не глядя, хватала вырвавшихся из «лабиринта», раненых и одуревших от давки людей. Большинство из них потом, конечно, отпустят, зная, что многих – особенно женщин – привели сюда поневоле, а вот зачинщикам придется несладко. 

Ни эмиры, ни короли Афганистана никогда не отличались большой покладистостью по отношению к бунтовщикам, но «пришедший к власти бескровно» (и весьма гордящийся этим обстоятельством) Дауд за эти два года по числу репрессированных и тайно убитых уже обставил всех правителей страны. Причем от него равно доставалось и прогрессистам, и – как сегодня – традиционалистам, осмелившимся на первое вооруженное выступление. 

Одна из бежавших с площади групп бросилась в начинавшиеся на самой окраине Базарака кукурузные поля, надеясь укрыться среди высоких зарослей. Но уйти от погони повезло лишь одному беглецу – хоть жандармы и прошли всего на расстоянии пары ладоней. 

Молодой человек зарылся лицом во влажную еще землю и боялся вздохнуть, каждую секунду ожидая удара по затылку или окрика. Гул крови в голове и стук собственного сердца оглушили, а потому он не сразу расслышал, что его и впрямь зовут. 

Только вот голос был женский. 

\- Они ушли. Вставай уже, великий храбрец. 

Мужчина сплюнул налипшую к губам траву и кусочки земли. Спорить с бабой и заниматься ее воспитанием сейчас не хотелось. Пусть у ее родных голова болит. 

\- Зато удачливый, - ответил он и взглянул на незнакомку. И, наверное, хозяйку этого поля, так как одежда ее и весь вид говорили о том, что ей не довелось сейчас бежать по узким улицам, среди перепуганной толпы, - По нынешним временам и это немало. 

«Нет, для крестьянки слишком хорошо одета». 

Женщина усмехнулась и на миг взглянула на него прямо – ярко-зеленые глаза блеснули, как изумруды, которые в ущелье Пяти львов добывали с незапамятных времен. 

\- «Масуд», значит. 

\- Как скажешь… - пробормотал юноша, уже пристальнее рассматривая незнакомку и пытаясь понять, что его так… смущает в ее внешности. 

Хотя как раз с внешностью у нее все было прекрасно – на мгновение «Масуд» даже позавидовал тому, кто носит на левой ладони такую же нарядную повязку и алое пятно хны. Интересно, как скоро эта востроязая пери наденет алое и чистое, как пламя, подвенечное платье? 

Но только почему ему кажется, что он ее уже где-то видел – вот только совсем не помнит где? Едва ли такое лицо и глаза он смог бы забыть. 

Девушка бросила взгляд в сторону гудящего, как растревоженный улей, города и устало вздохнула: 

\- Уходи. Удача оттого так и ценится, что редка. Тебе есть куда идти? 

К огромной неожиданности для самого себя, «Масуд» ответил чистую правду – хоть это в его положении было и нелепо, и опасно: 

\- Есть. В этом ущелье у меня много хороших знакомых. Но задерживаться я тут не стану. Уйду в Пакистан, к Раббани. Нужно… нужно собраться с силами. Мы еще вернемся, - с внезапно всколыхнувшейся злобой и досадой закончил он. 

Вместо ответа, знакомая незнакомка лишь как-то странно улыбнулась и выразительно взглянула на его изодранный в лоскутья и заляпанный собственной кровью правый рукав. Юноша зашипел, как разозленная кошка:

\- Мы еще вернемся. Аллах велик и мудр, и он знает, что мы хотим спасти душу нашего народа, которую и последний король, и нынешний хозяин Кабула хотят ввергнуть в ад. Творец даст нам сил, и люди этого края пойдут за нами. 

\- Как за Бачаи Сакао? Но он правил недолго. И жил – тоже. Не слишком ли дорогая цена…

Масуд раздраженно переломил в руке тугой кукурузный стебель. Женщины все трусливы – впрочем, такими уж созданы. Зачем он вообще это ей говорит?

\- За то, что не дал слабовольному королю и его распутной жене развратить наш народ? Нет. Так и мы не позволим этого самозванцу Дауду и его прикормленным коммунистическим шавкам. 

\- Ну, теперь за такие слова могут одинаково побить и Дауд, и коммунисты, - Усмехнулась она и внезапно заговорила совсем о другом, - Ты ведь, как и Бачаи – таджик? 

Неожиданный вопрос сбил с толка и даже отчасти разозлил: 

\- Да. Как и Раббани. Только при чем тут это? Я – афганец не хуже любого дуррани. 

\- Ну, на Шер-хана или Ахмад-шаха, ты допустим мало похож, - отметила девушка, окатив еще совершенно неуместным взглядом с головы до ног – отчего Масуд даже на время остолбенел. 

\- А ты как будто их видела! И, между прочим, зовут меня именно Ахмад-шах. 

\- Шер-хана, «льва-победителя», я и, правда, почти не помню. Лишь смутный образ, как во сне, - задумчиво, но совершенно серьезно протянула незнакомка, словно не замечая, что у собеседника глаза начинают лезть на лоб от такого разговора и ее поведения, - А ты, видимо, и впрямь не случайно такой везучий. Говорят, мы заранее чувствуем тех, кто окажет влияние на нашу судьбу. Какой бы сомнительный поворот они не сулили. 

\- Я-я рад… Но не думаю, что это понравится твоему отцу и ему… - ткнул он в сторону повязки невесты, и выступавших из-под нее окрашенных хной, будто кровью, пальцев. 

Проследив этот взгляд, она как-то печально коснулась витых золоченых нитей. 

\- Я не знаю, что ему понравится. В этом и беда. 

«Кто из нас сейчас больший безумец? Она или я, все это слушающий? Кажется, по голове меня не били».

Но отчего-то, прямо назвав все происходящее сумасшествием, Ахмад «Масуд» повеселел и даже начал находить в этом разговоре своеобразную прелесть. К тому же он помогал отвлечься от безрадостных мыслей и о сегодняшнем поражении, и о том, насколько слабо все вообще было спланировано. Странно только, что никто из старших так не думал еще несколько часов назад.

\- Впрочем, здесь говорить не о чем. Лучше ответь – среди твоих родичей или среди родичей твоих знакомых, наверняка, есть те, кто живет к северу от Амударьи… и неужели жизнь там так плоха или безнравственна? 

Масуд фыркнул:

\- В том-то и дело, что знакомых таких у меня в изобилии. И сам я не раз бывал на том берегу. Да, жизнь там сытнее, но… да простит меня Пророк, я и сам не знаю, почему это тебе говорю… в том краю нет силы. И поэтому время шурави сочтено. 

Кажется, эти слова ее задели:

\- Это народ и страна сделали невозможное…

\- Да, хоть это и странно. Но теперь из тамошнего люда ушла и доблесть, и сила, и мечты о великом. Каждый там думает только о еде и вещах. Таких людей легко обмануть, купить, испугать. В них нет огня. Видимо, именно так Аллах отбирает у неверных, да еще оскорбивших его полным безверием, волю к жизни. Точнее, они сами ее лишаются. Прости, - усмехнулся он, - если разбил твои мечты. Но по эту сторону реки я не желал бы видеть ни шурави, ни их врагов. А вот проклятый Дауд, видимо, решил наводнить ими всю страну, а «левые» же и вовсе грезят о шестнадцатой республике!

\- Глупости все эти слухи, - с таким же раздражением в голосе ответила девушка. - Поверь, никто из них не хочет делиться властью. Даже с КПСС. Даже если та пообещает завоевать Пакистан, чего делать не хочет. 

Масуд прищурил темные глаза и огладил небольшую бородку. 

\- Ты опять говоришь так, будто лично с ними знакома. 

\- Я знакома. И с Даудом, и с Тараки, и с Амином, и с Кармалем, и с твоим наставником Раббани… Теперь и с тобой довелось увидеться. Но меня смущают твои слова. 

\- Ну, раз уж ты Ахмад-шаха Дуррани своими глазами видела – чему тут удивляться, - не выдержал и рассмеялся Масуд. – Какая же выдумщица! Читать да еще так много – женщине не к добру. Теперь я убедился в этом сам. Как тебя хотя бы зовут, сестрица? - Коснулся он ладонью своей груди и опустил взгляд в запоздалом приветствии.

***

Ночное небо над горами было бездонным, бескрайним.

Иногда казалось, что здесь уже просто нет разницы, где небо, а где – земля. И что достаточно сделать лишь шаг, чтобы ощутить под ногами тропу из лунного света. 

И ни человеку, ни воплощению было не найти в этих бархатных сумерках лежавшую прямо на темном каменистом склоне и рассматривающую звезды Шарбат. А те горели ярко и близко, словно бесчисленные любопытные глаза. 

Одни из них были ярко-белыми и золотыми, как безмятежный свет, из которого Творец создал ангелов, другие вспыхивали цветом алым – чистым бездымным пламенем, стихией джиннов, что летают между землей и небом, незримо живут среди людей и подобно людям же наделены свободной волей.

Похоже, ее неожиданный спутник ей так и не поверил – хоть ему принять существование воплощений земли или народа было куда проще, чем западным ученым или советским атеистам. Скорее всего, Масуд до сих пор считает, что Шарбат – правоверная джинния, решившая подшутить над человеком, как это в обычае у детей пламени. 

И кто знает - быть может, сама ее жизнь была такой же шуткой – чего джиннам стоило украсть какое-то человеческое дитя и его заколдовать? 

Некоторые воплощения отлично знали историю своего происхождения, а некоторые, как Шарбат, просто в один прекрасный день приходили в себя уже довольно взрослыми и потом всю жизнь пытались извлечь из глубин своей памяти свое же прошлое. Скорее всего, с ними когда-то произошло то же, что и с Россией – когда связи с былыми временами и между людьми распались, но не разорвались до конца. 

О своем детстве Шарбат не помнила почти ничего. Лишь в редкие-редкие часы, когда она, как сейчас, уходила прочь от людей и слушала только землю и шепот звезд, ей в полусне виделись рассыпающие алые искры крылья, золотые подвески и бубенцы на множестве лент и дом высоко в горах, в котором жили женщины, владевшие оружием лучше многих мужчин. 

Что это были за виденья и что за странные девы, и где был тот дом, где она, похоже, и появилась на свет, и который отчего-то покинула – Шарбат не знала. 

А может, и не было ни этих воительниц, ни сада во внутреннем дворике между сияющими крышами, а были лишь сказки Ирана – того, кого она помнила уже по-настоящему. Того, от кого она узнала о таких, как они, и о своей судьбе - и, видимо, поэтому невзлюбила его на всю жизнь. 

Потому что и у созданных из земного праха людей, и у огненных духов, чей род осквернил Иблис – всегда оставалась надежда и свободная воля. Хоть каждый человек и вмещает в себя столько же людей, сколько принадлежит к его народу. 

«А есть ли надежда и воля у таких, как мы? Человек часто объясняет свои поступки тем, что «так принято» среди его родных, что такова воля его семьи, клана, народа. Но что такое наша воля, как не общее порождение воли наших детей? Вот, к слову, любовь моя к Ивану… что возникло прежде? Полюбила ли я его потому, что он очаровал сердца моих людей, или мои люди очаровались ими, потому что я полюбила его?»

Но что бы не породило это чувство – скрытое, но цепкое, как корни пустынного цветка, уходящие за живительной влагой в самую глубь земли - ясно про него можно было сказать только две вещи: оно существовало. 

Хоть на осознание этого и потребовались долгие годы. И возможно годы уйдут на то, чтобы она смирилась со странным выбором своего сердца. 

Сколько Шарбат могла себя вспомнить – она всегда пыталась сбежать от влияния и власти других народов: Персии, Индии, Британии - и отчаянно жалела, что Творец создал ее женщиной, чья доля и предназначение - рано или поздно – все равно пойти за своим мужчиной. 

Но почему же Аллах послал ей не правоверного, а иноземца, в чьих глазах горят отблески жгучего пламени? Почему толкает ее к связи и союзу осуждаемому и запретному - будь они с Иваном простыми людьми?

И сердце, которое замирало и сладко млело при упоминании дорогого имени, тяжелело и сжималось уже от страха. Творец ли привел северянина на ее путь? Чужого, странного, белого, как мертвые снега Гиндукуша; вчера неверного, сегодня – и вовсе безверного. И которому, судя по всему, был не нужен никто и ничто, кроме его мечты. 

К несчастью для Шарбат среди ее детей тех, кто искренне ненавидел и боялся Союза, оказалось не меньше тех, кто его любил и восхищался. 

И в эти смутные, бесцветные годы правления Дауда - последние, в которые еще можно было все изменить - все страсти ее народа и ее души обострились до невероятности. 

Скрытые под землей корни выбросили, наконец, росток под лучи небесных светил. 

И он креп ото дня в день, и тянулся ввысь – к солнцу. Тому самому, что заставило его пробудиться и тому, что могло равно убить его и своим равнодушием, и своим опаляющим жаром.

**Примечания:**

**Сердар** \- название правителя, вождя в Средней Азии, Иране и некоторых тюркских странах. Может переводиться, как «принц, князь». 

Текст листовок, а также слова Тараки про пустые мечети и "путь СССР за 5 лет" - реальны. 

Разгромленная в тот день **гостиница «Спингар»** была восстановлена и благополучно работает до сих пор.  
http://uploads.ru/MnDUi.jpg

 

**Лучше бы ты взял любую понравившуюся вещь.**

 

По афганскому обычаю любую вещь, которую похвалит гость, следует отдать ему. Учитывая, что наши и европейские правила хорошего тона, как раз предполагают комплименты в адрес дома и хозяев – это часто приводило (и приводит) к курьезным случаям. 

 

**Я не думаю, что его обрадует твоя голова отдельно от тела, даже вся обложенная «Шахами».**

 

Имеется в виду алмаз «Шах» — когда-то одна из величайших ценностей персидских (иранских) шахов, в настоящее время хранящаяся в Алмазном фонде России в Москве и входящая в его список Семи исторических камней. «Шах» был передан в числе прочих даров императору Николаю I правителем Персии Фетх Али-шахом после того, как в январе 1829 года в Тегеране исламскими фанатиками было перебито русское посольство во главе с А. С. Грибоедовым.

В ночь с 16 на 17 июля 1973 года ряд офицеров афганской армии (среди которых были как коммунисты, так и националисты) под руководством двоюродного брата короля – Мухаммеда Дауда – совершили **вооруженный переворот** , по итогам которого монархия была ликвидирована, а Афганистан - провозглашен республикой. Сам Захир-шах в это время находился в зарубежной поездке (сначала в Англии, потом в Италии), где проходил курс лечения. Толчком к перевороту стал тяжелейший кризис монархического правительства, подстегнутый засухой и голодом 1971-72 годов. 

Заговор вызревал довольно долгое время, но его реализация постоянно откладывалась. Весной 1973 года из одной военных частей даже были выведены и направлены на Кабул танки, но тогда заговорщики предпочти отступить, а расследование инцидента оказалось поверхностным. По сути, полноценное расследование было начато только 5 июля генералом Абдулом Вали, который сначала сопровождал короля в его зарубежной поездке, но по совету англичан спешно вернулся в Афганистан. Однако же, арестовать основных заговорщиков он уже не успел. 

Переворот оказался почти бескровным (достоверно известно только о 8-ми погибших), открытые сторонники короля были высланы из страны, а сам он – предположительно по совету западных стран – чтобы не начинать гражданскую войну, отрекся от престола. В эмиграции Захир-шах и его семья провели почти 30 лет. Вернуться в страну на положении обычных граждан им разрешили только в 2002 году. 

Но на самом деле «республикой» Афганистан стал только на словах. Де-факто же этот период истории страны часто называют «диктатурой Дауда», так как тот распустил парламент, полностью сосредоточил в своих руках всю полноту власти (чего не было даже при короле) и начал репрессии против недовольных и с «левого», и с «правого» крыла. Все это привело к еще большей радикализации этих направлений, их непримиримой борьбе, как между собой, так и с Даудом, а в итоге – к Саурской революции и гражданской войне. 

**Флаг Афганистана** – триколор с поперечными (в некоторые исторические периоды – продольными) черно-красно-зелеными полосами. 

**Ахмад Шах** (также известный как **Масуд** и Панджшерский лев) и **Бурхануддин Раббани** – этнические таджики, известнейшие и сильнейшие лидеры партии ИОА (Исламское общество Афганистана) и вооруженной исламской оппозиции в Республике и Демократической Республике Афганистан, крупнейшие полевые командиры моджахедов. Также Раббани после свержения коммунистического правительства - президент Афганистана с 1992 по 2001 год (де-факто по 1996 – до взятия Кабула талибами), Масуд в этот же период – министр обороны.

 **Дуррани** (ранее - абдали) — крупное объединение пуштунских племён, получившее современное название по имени происходящего из их числа Ахмад-шаха Дуррани, основателя Дурранийской державы, то есть де-факто современного Афганистана. Среди представителей народа дуррани наибольшее процентное соотношение городских жителей, из него же происходят самые влиятельные роды Афганистана, в том числе королевские. Также они являются наиболее образованным из народов и племён Афганистана. Если провести аналогию с нашей историей – это аналог летописного племени русь или днепровских полян, последние следы которых в составе древнерусской народности теряются уже в 11 веке. Население же Афганистана – как и многих других мусульманских стран - сохранило эту архаичную племенную структуру до наших дней. 

По верованиям мусульман **джинны** делятся на праведных, чтящих Аллаха и живущих в мире с людьми, и нечистых – поддерживающих Иблиса в растлении человеческого рода. Как и люди, джинны обладают душой и свободной волей, имеют свои государства, нуждаются в пище, обзаводятся семьями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> См.выше


End file.
